La magie Quileute
by Hachi Osaki
Summary: Leah souffre depuis l'abandon de Sam. Elle haït sa condition de louve, qui l'empêche d'oublier. Elle refuse dorénavant l'amour sous toutes ses formes et se cache derrière son humeur exécrable. Et si elle faisait à son tour les frais de la magie Quileute ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voici ma toute première fiction, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (positif ou négatif), afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Un grand merci à Strida, qui a gentiment accepté d'être ma bêta.  
De même, je remercie Clair-2-lune, qui m'a inspiré cette fiction avec "Les sanglots du loup".

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, seul les personnages OC sont sous ma juridiction ^^.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue :

Colère, ce mot résumait bien mon existence.

C'est elle qui m'avait permise de ne pas sombrer, elle m'avait rendue forte. Elle régissait ma vie sociale, notamment les conflits perpétuels avec ma mère.  
Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

« C'est bon laisses-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler ! » Criai-je en claquant la porte de ma chambre aussi fort que je le pus.  
J'avais extrêmement chaud, comme depuis 2 semaines maintenant. J'enrageais, de quel droit pouvait-elle juger mes sentiments ?  
J'avais 19 ans, elle n'avait plus à me dicter ma conduite.

Ma mère cherchait une raison à mon comportement odieux. . Malheureusement je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

Je savais seulement que tout contact me semblait insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Dès que l'on essayait de discuter avec moi, je réagissais en attaquant, bien plus que d'habitude. J'avais essayé de parler à ma mère, mais rien que la voir me tapait sur les nerfs.

Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette colère qui m'habitait. Mais elle était là. J'avais certes eu des rapports tendus avec mes parents lors de mon adolescence, alors que j'avais l'impression que le monde entier était après moi.  
Pire encore je crois avait été mon comportement après la rupture de Sam. Mais j'en connaissais alors l'origine.

Je me sentais totalement désemparée face à ma réaction. D'accord je n'étais pas au quotidien un exemple de gaité et d'enthousiasme, mais tout de même…

Je ne me contrôlais plus.

« Leah, je te préviens, ça ne vas pas continuer ainsi longtemps » dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre sans frapper et sans attendre mon autorisation.  
Il fallait vraiment que je pense à installer un verrou.

« C'est devenu insupportable, pour moi comme pour ton père et Seth. Enfin ! On ne peut même plus te parler ! Rien que le fait de demander si tu as bien dormi, et tu nous envoie sur les roses ! Dis-moi au moins ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait… »

Je ne supportais pas qu'elle essaie de m'aider pour quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Plus que tout, ses reproches incessants m'irritaient au plus haut point.

Je la bousculai sans un mot, dans le but de sortir de cette maison et de me défouler dehors. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais découvert que courir sans but dans les bois m'apaisait un peu. En passant dans le salon, où mon père lisait le journal sur le fauteuil, elle m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me retourner.

Elle perdait son calme elle aussi. « Tu vas arrêter, si tu crois que l'on va continuer à supporter tes sautes d'humeurs ! Ca suffit maintenant ! On en a marre tu comprends ? Tu es insupportable !»

« Mais laisse-moi ! » criai-je en me dégageant d'un mouvement sec. « J'en ai rien à foutre que ça te plaise pas ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

« La ferme ! » hurlai-je, alors que je la voyais ouvrir la bouche pour m'interrompre.

J'étais mal, j'avais vraiment trop chaud. Un mal de tête épouvantable m'assaillit et j'eu l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

Je vis du coin de l'œil mon père se lever dans un soupir pour nous séparer toutes les deux, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis la gifle magistrale que je me reçus de la part de ma mère. Une rage sans nom déferla alors en moi.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement animal, qui glissa entre mes lèvres avec un naturel qui m'effraya.

Une douleur s'empara de tout mon corps, si vive qu'elle me coupa le souffle.  
Je me pliais en deux les mains sur les genoux, essayant de respirer.  
Un craquement d'os se fit entendre, je poussai un cri strident et j'eus l'impression qu'on m'écartelait.

J'aperçus Seth dans l'encadrement de la porte, surement attiré hors de sa chambre par les cris. J'interceptai le regard incrédule de mes parents. Mon père avait l'air paralysé. Ma mère semblait horrifiée.

Je m'écroulais au sol, face contre terre, lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur vint. Ma tête martelait, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait éclater. Mon corps entier brulait tandis que je perdais tous mes repères.

Je sombrai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

La dalle de béton se referma au milieu des pleurs.

Le bruit m'ébranla dans tout mon être.  
J'étais à l' écart, n'ayant pas la force de me tenir aux coté de ma mère et de mon frère. Encore moins au milieu de toutes ces ombres noires.  
Le prêtre finit son sermon, et les personnes présentes finirent par s'en aller, restant seulement les proches.

Je vis comme dans un rêve ma mère déposer une rose sur la tombe, et tomber à genoux, le corps secoué de sanglot. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras, comme le faisait mon frère. Mais j'en étais incapable. Et je ne supportais pas de l'être.  
J'étais faible.

Charlie Swan et Billy Black se tenaient eux aussi à ses côtés, rendant un dernier hommage à leur meilleur ami que fut Harry Clearwater.  
Je vis Sam et ce qu'il appelait la meute m'observer et il fit un pas vers moi. Incapable de parler, et de retenir plus longtemps mes larmes et ma tristesse, je m'enfuis.

Arrivée au bord de la falaise, je m'écroulai au sol. La culpabilité étreignait mon cœur, fusionnant avec mon chagrin. Un mélange insoutenable.  
J'hésitai au bord du précipice.  
Malheureusement, d'après ce que m'avait dit Sam, les possibilités de suicide semblaient s'amoindrir, à cause de la bête qui dormait maintenant en moi.

J'étais un monstre. Je me détestais.

Mais par-dessus tout, je haïssais les vampires responsables.

Et je me jurai à moi-même, de tuer tous ceux qu'il faudrait et d'être sans pitié envers leur race.  
Pour ma mère qui avait perdu son mari et qui voyais à présent ses enfants devenir des monstres, risquant leur vie sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.  
Pour mon frère qui devrait porter un fardeau que jamais un enfant de 15 ans n'aurait dû connaitre.  
En mémoire de mon père qui avait soutenu la meute, en tant qu'ancien de la tribu.

Et pour moi, afin de me venger de la vie que j'allais avoir désormais.

* * *

Verdict?  
Je posterais toutes les semaines un nouveau chapitre. Peut-être pas le même jour à chaque fois mais bon...

Et si vous faisiez votre BA du jour?  
Le bonheur, c'est simple comme une review.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La décision

Bonjour chèr(e) lecteur/ lectrice,

C'est avec plaisir que je vous propose la suite de ma fiction.

Je remercie ma bêta Strida, Je remercie également Clair-2-lune pour sa fiction qui m'a inspiré.

Réponse à ma reviewieuse anonyme : Merci beaucoup à toi, pour ma toute première review! J'ai été super heureuse de voir qu'à peine une journée après ma publication, tu lises ma fiction ^^.  
Pour ce qui est de la mort de Harry Clearwater, je ne peux pas te répondre ici, par respect pour les autres lecteurs (s'il y en a ^^). Mais si tu as un compte, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La décision

Je me levai de table et débarrassai mon assiette. Je m'attelai à la vaisselle alors que Seth s'affalait sur le canapé, télécommande en main.

Depuis la mort de mon père, j'essayais de faire le plus possible de tâches ménagères. Ça ne supprimait pas le sentiment de culpabilité qui ne me quittait plus, mais je tentais de l'amoindrir autant que possible en soulageant ma mère de ces corvées.

Même si je savais qu'elle ne me tenait pas pour responsable de ce qui s'était passé, pour moi, je l'étais. Elle, au contraire, me demandait pardon. Elle se sentait coupable de la situation. Selon elle, ils auraient dû comprendre les signes avant-coureurs de la transformation. Ils n'avaient pas su, ou voulu voir.

Parce que j'étais une femme.

Depuis le premier esprit loup, aucune femme n'avait eu à subir cette condition.  
Le gène à l'origine de ce phénomène ne se transmettait uniquement qu'aux mâles.

Si j'avais été un garçon, ils auraient réagis au premier symptôme, et m'auraient accompagné dans le processus.  
Comme Sam et les anciens le faisaient pour chaque nouveau membre de la meute.

J'avais donc dû gérer les sentiments et la colère naturelle à chaque loup seule, et sans en comprendre l'origine.  
Et ma mère ne parvenait pas à se pardonner pour cela.

Les anciens m'avaient d'ailleurs interrogé durant toute la semaine qui avait suivi ma mutation, comme un rat de laboratoire. Ils voulaient comprendre pourquoi la génétique avait merdé.  
Je n'aurais pas dû exister.

Du moins pas sous cette forme. Ils en avaient déduits que j'étais plus ou moins une erreur, et que le gène du loup s'était activé contre toute attente, par pur hasard. Ils pensaient que les femmes pouvaient être porteuses du gène, mais que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, contrairement à ce qui se passait chez les hommes.

Cela était surement dû à une question de sélection naturelle. En effet les loups males auraient été plus forts que les loups femelles si elles avaient muté. J'étais moi-même légèrement plus petite que les autres. Pour des raisons de sécurité, et pour que la tribu perdure, les hommes s'occupaient alors seuls de la protection de la tribu.

Les femmes transmettaient le gène à leur descendance, et s'occupaient des enfants. Si une Quileute avait un fils, il se transformerait surement, une fois la maturité atteinte. Si elle avait une fille, celle-ci transmettrai le gène à son tour.  
Le gène de la femme était donc inactif, mais présent, et utile.

Rachel Black, ou sa sœur Rebecca auraient pu tout aussi bien que moi muter, d'un point de vue théorique, puisqu'elles aussi étaient porteuses du gène.

Il avait fallu que ce soit _mon_ système biologique qui déconne…

Enfin, plus dure encore que de me savoir la seule louve, j'avais été horrifié de découvrir les hypothèses des anciens, en ce qui concernait l'implication de ces transformations sur mon corps.

On avait découvert que j'étais… ménopausée.  
A 19 ans, moi, Leah Clearwater devait abandonner tout désir d'enfant, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Mon monde s'était écroulé encore une fois.

Ma mère m'avait consolée durant des heures. Et m'avait dit farouchement qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Qu'ils avaient dû se tromper. Mais les résultats médicaux étaient là.  
Billy Black, le vieux Quil, et ma mère, qui avait remplacé mon père au conseil tribal après sa mort, m'expliquèrent. Bien qu'elle y soit fortement réticente.

La transformation stoppait le vieillissement des cellules, et le développement du corps. Mon corps était figé et ne changeait pas comme celui des autres humaines. Ils pensaient donc que je n'étais pas apte à avoir des enfants, puisque je n'avais désormais aucun rythme hormonal, ni de cycle menstruel.

Je fermais les yeux de douleur à cette pensée.  
J'avais rêvé à une époque de donner des enfants à Sam…

Les hurlements du commentateur de foot à la télé me firent sursauter. Je finis rapidement ma tâche, et je vins m'assoir dans le salon, impassible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cet après-midi Leah ? », me demanda ma mère.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais aller faire un petit tour. »

« Je vais en ville pour faire du shopping. Rachel vient avec moi. Ça te tente ? », me proposa-t-elle, avec espoir.

« Non désolé maman, mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps… »

« Ha… », elle soupira. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais je voulais encore moins sortir avec Rachel pour une après-midi complète.  
De plus, le shopping, très peu pour moi.

« Tu sais, il faut que je finisse le ménage dans ma chambre. En plus c'est mon dernier week-end. On doit rejoindre la meute lundi. J'aurais moins de temps à partir de maintenant, donc il faut que je fasse le plus important avant », lui expliquai-je.

En effet, Sam nous avait donné à mon frère et moi, une semaine pour nous remettre de la situation, et de la mort de notre père avant d'intégrer définitivement la meute, et de participer à ses activités. Pour dire vrai, je n'étais pas très pressée d'y être…  
On frappa à la porte et ma mère se leva pour ouvrir.

Rachel entra et me fit la bise en souriant. Je restai de marbre.

« Bon bah, on va y aller. Seth tu ne passes pas ton après-midi sur la télé. Si tu changes d'avis Leah, tu m'appelles. », annonça ma mère avec un sourire, en plaçant sa main près de son oreille, comme si elle tenait un portable. Je répondis d'un hochement de tête.

« À plus tard ».

Elles sortirent, et j'entendis bientôt le bruit du moteur de la nouvelle voiture de Rachel. Ils avaient toujours aimé ces engins dans leur famille. Il suffisait de voir Jacob avec ses motos.

Apres un coup d'œil à Seth, je montai dans ma chambre, prenant au passage un chiffon dans la cuisine. Je commençai à faire les poussières. Je finis par me laisser distraire par les gazouillis des oiseaux.  
Je m'approchai de la fenêtre.

J'aimais me mettre ainsi pour rêver, avant.  
Aujourd'hui je ne rêvais plus vraiment. Trop de choses m'étaient arrivées en si peu de temps pour que mon esprit soit assez léger pour cela.

J'eus un soupir, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, alors que je pensais à cette semaine. Je détestais pleurer, mais je laissai les gouttes glisser le long de mes joues, sans les essuyer.  
En observant les oiseaux qui faisaient des allers retours jusqu'à l'arbre en face de ma fenêtre, je pris une résolution.

Je ne pleurerais plus.  
Forte de cette idée, je me permis alors de laisser couler pour la dernière fois mon chagrin sans y toucher.

J'aurais tout donné pour avoir une autre vie que la mienne.  
Une vie normale.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et j'essuyai mes larmes.  
Je devais me reprendre, et choisir ce que j'allais faire désormais.  
Je décidai de faire le point sur mon existence. J'en ressentais le besoin comme jamais, après les événements de cette semaine.

Mais le résultat n'était pas très positif.

Je repensai à ce qu'avait été ma vie sentimentale jusqu'à présent. Sachant qu'avec ce qui m'était arrivé la semaine dernière, je pouvais dire adieu à tous les espoirs et rêves qui me restaient.

J'aimais Sam, et le haïssais tout autant. Et je me détestais moi-même de continuer à l'aimer malgré la douleur qu'il m'avait fait subir, et que je subissais encore.

Le jour où Sam Uley me demanda en mariage fut le plus beau de mon existence, mais ce fut également le déclencheur de mon enfer sur terre. Nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, et vivions ensembles depuis trois ans.

Nous nous aimions.

Bien sûr, quelque mois avant sa demande, j'avais bien vu que Sam était plus secret sur ce qu'il faisait la journée, qu'il revenait plus tard le soir, mais je m'en accommodai, et après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il travaillait simplement à rendre la vie à la réserve meilleure je ne lui posais plus de question.  
Je le comprenais sans même lui parler et je savais qu'il ne me mentait pas.

Nos projets restaient les mêmes : acheter cette maison que nous avions visité deux mois plus tôt, et y voir des enfants, qui auraient ses yeux et mes cheveux, courir à perdre haleine dans le jardin.

Ça me suffisait et nous étions heureux.

Mon rêve s'écroula deux mois avant le mariage. Ma cousine et meilleure amie vint m'aider à l'organisation des préparatifs.

Sam changea alors. De tendre il devint distant, de romantique il devint rustre et d'amusant il devint exécrable. Cela dura deux semaines complètes pendant lesquelles je le questionnais, essayais de le faire rire, faisait tout à la maison pour qu'il puisse se reposer… pour rien car il refusait de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il partit retrouver Emily. Et bien que celle-ci refusa au début, elle finit par tomber dans ses bras après qu'il m'ait quittée sans raison ni véritables explications.

Je sombrai alors dans une dépression.

Souffrance et trahison furent mes seuls sentiments durant une grande période, malgré les efforts visibles de Seth pour m'en sortir.

Souffrance car la peine de l'avoir perdu était inégalable, je perdais mes rêves et ma vie perdais son sens.

Trahison, car c'était pour Emily qu'il m'avait quittée, ma cousine et ma presque sœur. Double trahison car celle-ci l'avait acceptée malgré le fait qu'elle connaisse mes sentiments, et alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine.

Enfin, et peut être l'une des plus horribles raisons, mes parents me trahissaient. Bien qu'ils aient été attentifs à mon bien-être après ma dépression et à mon manque d'envie permanent, et qu'ils partageaient ma peine, ils n'en voulaient pas à Sam.  
Ils continuaient à le voir, en dehors de la maison bien sûr, et j'avais même aperçue une fois mon père sortir de la maison de Sam et Emily, hilare et les embrasser tous les deux avant de partir en faisant de grands gestes d'au revoir.

Cet engouement, bien qu'ils essayaient de le cacher, que ressentaient mes parents pour leur couple me brisait le cœur, plus assurément que la trahison de ma cousine.

Seul Seth me restait fidèle, et je su plus tard qu'il était parti engueuler Sam, du haut de ses 14 ans.

Je n'étais plus que pleurs et tristesse face à ces révélations, et n'avais plus goût à rien.  
Je me levais le matin après avoir pleuré durant des heures, souvent suite à un cauchemar où Sam me quittai encore et encore, et où parfois mes parents et Seth m'abandonnaient pour me remplacer par Emily.  
Je mangeais machinalement ce que l'on me donnait, sans plaisir. Et je passai mon temps dans ma chambre, ou encore dans le salon, pleurant le plus souvent.

Un jour en voyant ce que Sam avait fait de moi, la rage me pris. La colère me domina, atténuant la souffrance et ma tristesse. Je n'avais jamais été femme à me morfondre, j'étais fière, j'étais une Quileute.

Je sortais alors de cet état catatonique dans lesquels la rupture et la trahison de Sam m'avaient plongée.  
Je décidais de bosser au garage de la réserve.

Et je vis avec une certaine rancœur mes parents m'encourager, et être heureux de me voir m'en sortir. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que j'étais en train de me forger pour cela une carapace autour de mon cœur et que je me refusais dorénavant tous sentiments.  
Car je refusais de souffrir ainsi à nouveau.

Mon boulot me convenait, on me laissait tranquille. Mon expression hostile devait y être pour quelque chose. Le trajet maison-boulot nourrissait ma colère, se renforçant constamment et me rappelais constamment la raison et la légitimité de celle-ci.  
C'était mon rempart. Les femmes me regardaient avec pitié. Et Sam m'attendait parfois, essayant de s'excuser, de m'expliquer son soudain coup de foudre, son envie de redevenir mon meilleur ami.

Mais je ne voulais pas écouter.  
Je ne voulais pas être juste son amie.  
Je ne pouvais pas comprendre.  
Jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

J'avais reçu un second coup de poignard en apprenant ma condition. J'étais un monstre à cause des vampires.  
Une femme qui se transformait en loup immense.

Sam et les autres en étaient également, bien qu'apparemment seul Paul voyait notre capacité à devenir des loups d'un mauvais œil. Comme moi.

Il y avait bien plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages.

J'avais d'abord été transportée dans un monde où il se passait des choses contre nature. J'avais dû apprendre à me maitriser pour éviter tout danger à ma mère.

Car dangereuse, je l'étais désormais, contre mon grès. Je devais aussi supporter une bande de gamins pleurnichards, et une hiérarchie qui ne me plaisait guère.  
De même qu'accepter de passer ma vie à la réserve, et bien que je n'avais jamais pensé partir auparavant, le fait de savoir que cette option m'était désormais interdite m'agaçait. Et tirer un trait définitif sur mon désir d'enfant était encore plus dur à avaler.

Les avantages ? Aucun.  
Sauf peut-être le fait de ne jamais tomber malade, et de pouvoir courir des heures sans m'épuiser.  
Mais j'aurais échangé avec plaisir une pneumonie contre tout ça….  
Malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire, sauf m'adapter.

J'avais d'ailleurs pu en apprendre plus au cours de cette semaine qui suivit ma première transformation, et celle de Seth par la même occasion. Oui, même mon frère avait été touché. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le préserver.

On m'avait expliqué le phénomène de l'imprégnation. C'était à cause de ce petit mot que Sam m'avait abandonné. C'était encore à cause de cela que j'avais été dans un tel état dépressif et que j'étais en colère constamment, bien que ma condition de louve l'explique également.

Enfin c'était parce que cette imprégnation était considérée comme un miracle que mes parents avaient soutenu Sam, malgré la douleur que cela me causait. Parce qu'ils étaient au courant de cette particularité Quileute.

Ma mère s'était excusée quand j'avais été mise au courant de toute l'affaire. Elle m'avait expliquée qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu me soutenir comme je l'aurai voulu.  
Mais Sam protégeait la tribu, et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle-même avait été mise dans la confidence lorsque qu'il avait rompu, afin de ne pas créer d'esclandre suite à ce que les anciens appelaient le miracle de l'imprégnation. De plus, mon père connaissait déjà tout, en tant que membre du Conseil des Anciens, et ne voulait plus tout cacher à son épouse.

Alors j'aime Sam car on ne peut oublier son seul amour, ni les années passées à ses côtés.  
Mais je le hais car il m'a menti, et ne m'a pas expliqué la véritable raison de son départ, alors que je considère que j'avais le droit de savoir.  
_Et peu importe ce qu'il en dit !_

Je lui en veux ne pas s'être plus battu pour nous et d'avoir renoncé si vite.

Enfin je le tiens pour responsable de ce qui m'arrivait : j'étais la seule louve et j'en souffrais. Je devrais lui obéir et cette seule pensée me hérisse le poil. Et surtout, j'allais devoir les côtoyer tous les deux, aller dans _leur_ maison, m'assoir à _leur_ table.

Je le haïssais, parce qu'avec cette imprégnation il m'enlevait tout espoir de le voir me revenir, je devais renoncer à lui à tout jamais.

Je me détournai de ma fenêtre et pris une décision.  
Les rêves m'étaient, à partir de maintenant, interdits.

Puisque j'étais désormais obligée de me soumettre à celui qui occupait mes pensée, de le voir avec Emily, et de partager mes foutues pensées avec une meute d'ados bourrés d'hormones, je le ferais.

Mais je ferais aussi de mon mieux pour les blesser, tout, comme la vie en avait fait pour moi.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé?

N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.  
La suite dans une semaine!

Contrairement à l'abus de nutella, l'abus de review est excellent pour la santé de l'auteure et la rend plus productive.


	3. Chapter 2 : La vie est dure

Coucou tous le monde!

Oui je sais j'ai un jour d'avance, mais comme je ne pourrais pas poster avant lundi, je préfère le faire maintenant. Vous aller pas vous plaindre non plus! ^^.  
Voilà donc la suite des aventures de Leah, en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Nicky : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ^^. Moi aussi j'aime Leah, c'est même mon personnage préféré je crois. Voici donc la suite, je te souhaites une bonne lecture =).

Anne :Et non ma Leah à moi n'est pas soumise à Sam, et encore heureux! Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de souffrir à cause de l'amour qu'elle lui porte toujours. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ce que j'écris et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ^^

Mary : Ouha que de compliments ^^. J'aime quand on m'en fait, donc je t'aime lol. Non, sérieusement je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour ce qui est de mon écriture j'essaie de faire de mon mieux et ça me touche donc que tu aimes. Je te laisses lire tranquillement la suite, qui j'espère te passionnera toujours ^^.

Voili voilou,  
Je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews qui m'aident beaucoup, et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs ^^. Merci à Mélodie93 de m'avoir dit qu'Emilie s'écrivait Emily ^^.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartienne à SM.

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:La vie est dure

J'arrivai la première chez Sam et Emily.

_- Bande de balourds ! Vous trainez des pattes._

Je pensais ces mots le plus fort possible, tout en passant derrière la maison.  
Je mutais rapidement, avant qu'un des garçons n'ait eu le temps de répondre, reprenant forme humaine. Je revêtis rapidement le short et le tee-shirt que j'avais au préalable accroché à ma cheville. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je change la corde, celle-ci avait failli lâcher lorsque Jared m'avait fait tomber au sol.

Je souris à l'idée que je lui avais arrachée une jolie touffe de poil, avant de m'enfuir. Sourire que je perdis vite quand je constatai qu'il avait réussi à faire un trou dans mon tee-shirt. Est-ce que ça avait été son but ? Je n'en savais rien mais en tout cas il avait bien réussi son coup…  
Il allait m'entendre !

J'étais celle qui souffrais le plus du déchirement systématique de nos vêtements lors de la mutation, et ils le savaient tous. J'avais besoin de penser constamment à avoir non pas un mais deux vêtements de rechange.  
Et surtout, je n'étais pas du même sexe qu'eux.

Voilà encore une chose à laquelle j'avais dû dire adieu à cause de ma situation : ma pudeur.

La première fois que les garçons m'avaient vu nue, j'avais été avant tout extrêmement gênée et étais restée enfermé dans ma chambre durant 3 jours, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne m'oblige à retourner patrouiller.

J'avais été d'une humeur de chien durant tout un mois. Enfin plus que d'habitude.  
Je me rappelle encore ce que je leur avais fait subir. J'avais épargné Seth, car je savais qu'il était encore plus perturbé que moi par cet incident. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Ma colère et ma gêne avaient fini par partir.

Je faisais désormais attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus, même si je n'étais pas infaillible et qu'il y avait des ratés de temps en temps.  
Je me contentais alors d'hurler plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé, le temps de trouver de quoi me vêtir puis je n 'y pensais plus…  
Et même si au début ça avait été relativement dur de passer ainsi à autre chose et de ne pas être rancunière, aujourd'hui j'y étais assez habituée.

Il faut dire qu'ils me facilitaient la tâche : jamais aucun regard appréciateur ou quoi que ce soit, c'était réellement à chaque fois un accident, je vérifiais après coup dans leurs pensées. Aucun d'eux ne me désirait, même si c'était un peu vexant, surtout de la part de sam.  
Mais cela m'arrangeait bien.

D'ailleurs, quand cela arrivait je ne ratais pas leurs airs parfois surpris devant mon corps. Comme s'ils avaient oublié durant un moment que j'étais bien une fille, et qu'ils se trouvaient avec une preuve accablante devant les yeux.

J'aimais me comparer de temps en temps avec Mulan, l'héroïne du dessin animé. Comme elle je composais dans un monde d'homme, et étais devenue peu à peu plus masculine pour m'y faire une place. Sauf qu'elle, à la fin, avait un mari et redevenait femme complètement….

Je n'étais pas très féminine, et si j'avais pu l'être à l'époque de Sam, je ne pense pas le redevenir un jour. J'avais toujours été relativement grande, et depuis la transformation je m'étais musclée. Certes pas de la même manière qu'eux, dieu merci, mais tout de même, cela m'avais rendue plus élancée encore, mes bras et mes jambes avaient pris en muscles ainsi que mon ventre et je n'avais rien d'une fille séduisante.

_Non pas que je veuille l'être hein !  
_  
Je me complaisais dans ce rôle, la fille garçon manquée qui ne traine qu'avec des mecs.  
De plus mon allure générale renforçait cette impression : toujours le même tenue classique, les cheveux courts, raides et sans forme.

J'avais en effet coupé mes cheveux après ma mutation. Nous avions découvert que l'épaisseur de la fourrure d'un loup était proportionnelle à la taille de ses cheveux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que les garçons avaient tous les cheveux courts.  
Pour ma part je les avais plus longs, et cela me permettait d'augmenter un peu sur mon volume lorsque j'étais louve. Etant plus petite naturellement que les autres, je trichais un peu pour paraitre plus imposante.

J'avais malgré cet avantage coupé en partie ma tignasse, parce que mon désir d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres n'était pas assez puissant pour ignorer le côté non pratique de la chose : notre température étant déjà au-dessus de la moyenne, j'avais rapidement trop chaud si je gardais tout mon pelage…  
J'avais donc les cheveux s'arrêtant au-dessus des épaule.

Je n'aurais de toute façon jamais coupé aussi court que les garçons… je n'étais peut être pas très féminine, mais pas au point de ressembler à un mec.

Bref j'étais très loin de Kim, Rachel, et cela me tue de le dire … d'Emily.

Mais j'étais ainsi, et cela me permettait de m'affirmer en tant que louve. J'étais au milieu d'une bande de mecs allant de 14 à 21 ans… autant dire qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins les hormones en ébullition.  
Il était bien plus facile de m'imposer au sein de la meute si je leur ressemblais que s'ils fantasmaient sur moi. Si j'avais été belle, sexy et tout le tralala, je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir endurer leurs avances qui n'auraient alors pas manquées.

Je ne me faisais pas marcher sur les pieds, et n'hésitais pas à mettre une droite à l'un d'eux si l'occasion s'y prêtait. Et eux n'hésitaient pas à y répondre, me traitant plus comme l'_un _des leur que comme une femme.

Mon physique correspondait d'ailleurs à mon caractère : sauvage.  
Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'espérais avoir une quelconque vie sentimentale. Sam m'était interdit, et il n'y avait que lui.

Non vraiment la place que j'occupais au sein de la meute me convenait, même si pour la garder je devais accepter que chaque garçon m'ait vu nue à plusieurs reprises….

Enfin ! Je n'y pouvais rien.

J'entrai dans la maison sans frapper, comme tout membre de la meute et m'affalai sur le canapé.  
Je fermai les yeux un moment.  
Emily me cria un salut tonitruant de la cuisine d'où sortaient les effluves de ses fameux cookies mais ne vint pas me voir. Surement qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas tendre avec elle, et tout en profitant des avantages dont chaque loup bénéficiait, je considérais que je n'avais pas à fermer les yeux sur sa trahison.

J'allai la rejoindre dans son lieu de prédilection.

«Salut. Dis-moi, tu pourrais me prêter un tee-shirt ? Jared a fait le con.» lui expliquai-je tout en passant ma main dans le trou du tissu, tout autour de mon nombril.

« Encore ?! Tu devrais ramener directement des fringues ici ! » s'amusa-t-elle. « Vas te servir dans la chambre. »

Je lui marmonnai un merci et obéis. Je ne ratai pas son sourire en coin. Emily avait l'air de s'amuser le plus souvent de mon humeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais rien ne m'énervais plus que de la voir se foutre de ma gueule. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire grand-chose, avec Sam qui veillait à ce que je ne l'ennuie pas trop...

J'ouvrais en grand le placard, et tombais sur _leurs _vêtements. Ceux d'Emily, et de _Sam_. Une boule me prit à la gorge. Je respirai profondément, et combattant mon envie de prendre un tee-shirt de Sam, je pris le premier d'Emily qui me tomba sous la main.  
Je m'enfuis presque de la chambre.

Je retournai à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Emily sortait justement ses cookies du four.

« Prends en un si tu veux, je ne dirais rien aux autres » me dit-elle, souriante, en voyant mon regard.

« Non ça ira. Je vais attendre. » Et je retournai dans le canapé, la laissant seule avec ses cookies.

Je sais, elle faisait des efforts pour être agréable mais moi je n'en avais pas envie. J'aimais lui faire payer sa trahison. Je ne la laissais pas me materner comme elle aimait le faire avec la meute.  
Et pourtant j'aurais bien pris un de ses cookies…

Encore une chose qui m'opposait radicalement à elle : elle semblait se complaire dans le rôle de la parfaite ménagère. Une maison toujours parfaitement bien tenue. Et il y avait à chaque fois des petites gâteaux, peu importe l'heure à laquelle on venait.  
Elle jouait un peu le rôle d'une mère pour la meute : elle nous faisait à manger, prenait soin de notre santé, même si nous n'en avion pas besoin.  
Bref elle aimait s'occuper de nous. Enfin d'eux, parce que moi je le refusais.

Ces constats m'amenaient de plus en plus souvent vers une réflexion, qui me faisait plus de mal que de bien.

A savoir : en sachant qu'Emily devait être la personne la plus compatible avec Sam, selon les anciens et cette fichue imprégnation, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'ai représenté pour lui.

Je m'explique : je n'ai rien en commun avec _elle_.  
Elle est douce, agréable, aimante, féminine et tout le monde l'aime. Certes avant ma rupture je n'étais pas comme aujourd'hui mais je n'étais pas mon actuel opposé non plus. J'étais moi, avec un caractère plus doux, c'est tout.

Rien à voir avec elle. Alors je me demande légitimement pourquoi Sam était avec moi puisque je ne possédais à l'époque, et encore moins aujourd'hui, aucun des traits de caractère de la femme qui semble être parfaite pour lui.

J'en viens à me dire que je n'étais donc rien. La bonne copine, celle avec qui on s'amuse toujours, mais pas celle avec qui on veut des enfants. Une espèce de passage de sa vie. Et je me demande, s'il n'y avait pas eu Emily, serions-nous toujours ensemble aujourd'hui ou dans 5 ans ?  
Et ces réflexions ne font qu'attiser ma rancune envers lui et elle.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par l'arrivée bruyante des garçons.

Emily sortit enfin de sa cuisine alors qu'ils se jetaient sur ses cookies tout chauds. Le fait que je sois la plus rapide de la meute adoucissait légèrement ma condition.

C'était ma fierté et cela me permettait de battre les autres sur au moins ce point. J'étais certes plus menue qu'eux, mais aucun n'arrivait à me rattraper. Et je profitais le plus possible d'être la meilleure dans ce domaine.  
Car étant la seule louve, et ne devant normalement pas exister, je devais constamment faire mes preuves.

Encore un avantage de mes humeurs exécrables : les loups ne me cherchaient en général pas querelle trop longtemps, et cela me permettait de défendre ma place au sein de la meute bec et ongle, ce que j'avais dû faire au début surtout.

Si je n'avais pas érigé ce mur autour de mon cœur, je suppose que j'aurais eu vraiment du mal lorsque je suis arrivée au début dans ce monde de garçons. Ils n'avaient pas été tendres, et avaient beaucoup protesté lorsque j'étais arrivée.  
Cette situation avait perdurée jusqu'à ce que je me batte avec Paul et que je prouve que je pouvais être agressive et forte. Paul avait gagné bien sûr, mais j'avais quand même réussi à le mordre correctement.

Malgré ça, encore aujourd'hui, plusieurs mois après, je savais que certains étaient toujours d'avis que je n'avais rien à faire avec eux.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Emily. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« On a attrapé un vampire, et c'est Seth qui l'a achevé ! » s'exclama Embry tandis que mon petit frère bombait le torse, tout fier.

« Il s'est bien débrouillé », expliqua Sam alors que les autres s'empiffraient.

Donner la mort à un vampire était une espèce d'étape dans la meute. C'était quelque chose de tuer pour la première fois, même s'il s'agissait d'une créature affreuse le méritant.  
Sam prit son imprégnée dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Je détournais les yeux et toussotais. J'aimais les mettre mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se risquaient à faire des gestes affectueux en ma présence.  
Ce n'était que justice.

« Hé Leah t'as pas faim ? » m'interrogea Paul tout en mâchant son cookie, alors que je restais affalée sur mon canapé.

« Fermes la bouche espèce de porc! ». Je m'exclamais, puis avec un sourire vicieux je continuais.  
« J'ai attrapé un cerf en rentrant, comme vous n'alliez pas assez vite ».

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis haussa les épaules, se retournant vers la nourriture. Ils détestaient tous lorsque je faisais des réflexions de ce type sur le côté animal de notre situation et j'en profitais dès que j'en avais l'occasion, bien que je n'aie jamais chassé autres chose que ces saletés de vampires.

« Quil, passes-moi en un, avant que vous ne bouffiez tout ! »

Il m'observa quelques secondes avant d'hausser les sourcils.

« C'était pour faire chier Paul. » J'expliquais avec un sourire. Et j'attrapais le cookie au vol.

« C'est sûr, tu sais faire que ça de toute manière » bouda Paul.

« La pauvre princesse est vexée » rétorquai je avant de lui faire un gros bisou sur le crane.

« Hé dégage ! » cria t'il en me repoussant brusquement. J'allais lui donner un coup sur l'épaule quand Jacob me coupa dans mon élan.

« Au fait Leah on se mate un film ce soir, ça te tente ? »

Je vis Quil et Jared, en face de moi, grimacer. Ils auraient surement préféré que je ne sois pas mise au courant, malheureusement pour eux Sam avait été clair : pas de mise à l'écart dans notre meute.  
De ce fait, ils m'invitaient à chaque sortie ou autres événements prévus par la meute.  
Evènements qui étaient nombreux, que ce soit une soirée ciné, d'aller sauter de la falaise ou de faire un feu de camp.

Nous étions une seconde famille et passions notre temps libre tous ensemble. Et je savais qu'ils appréciaient tous ces moments et cet esprit d'équipe, renforcés par nos pensées communes. Tout comme je savais qu'ils auraient préféré que je ne sois pas là à chaque fois, car je mettais un point d'honneur à pourrir l'ambiance dès que je le pouvais.  
Mais ordre de l'alpha oblige, ils me demandaient à chaque fois. Et j'acceptais toujours.

« Bien sûr, on regarde quoi ? »

« On penchait pour Evil dead » me répondit Jared, espérant surement que ce film masculin me rebute.

« Génial ! Mais... vous êtes sûr que ça vous va ? Non parce que si ça vous fait trop peur, on peut changer. Je vous préviens, si vous avez la trouille cette nuit, tant pis pour vous ! A ce soir. »

J'allais passer la porte, quand je me retournai soudain. J'avais faillis oublier quelque chose.

« Cadeau Jared. Merci encore ! » Il attrapa par reflexe le tee-shirt sale que je lui lançai.  
Je partis hors de la maison, un sourire fière s'étalant sur mon visage, après avoir vu sa tête dégoûtée.

Ha les mecs….

Je rentrais directement chez moi, au lieu de faire un tour à la Push comme à mon habitude. Je devais préparer le repas, chose promise à ma mère qui travaillait tard. Mes relations avec elle s'étaient améliorées depuis que l'on savait d'où me venaient l'humeur pré-transformative typique à tous les loups.  
De plus c'était la seule personne, avec mon frère, pour qui je faisais des efforts de comportements, car si Sam m'avait quitté, je ne pouvais imaginer ce que j'aurais ressenti si j'avais dû l'enterrer.

Alors j'essayais d'atténuer sa peine, qui était aussi la mienne. Et puis elle n'avait pas à supporter mes humeurs, elle faisait toujours un effort pour entretenir de bonnes relation avec moi. Je passais déjà mes nerfs sur la meute. J'avais besoin moi aussi d'avoir une personne à qui parler sérieusement sans avoir peur que cela ne s'ébruite ou que l'on se moque de moi.

Seule ma mère en était capable, puisque je n'avais pas d'autres relations ou amis en dehors de la meute et de ma famille.  
Je n'avais jamais été très sociable, et il faut dire qu'après la rupture de Sam, mon comportement n'avait rien d'agréable. Les gens avaient plutôt tendance à me fuir….

De plus je pouvais faire cela pour la décharger puisque je ne travaillais plus, n'ayant plus le temps depuis que je me consacrais entièrement à la défense de la réserve.  
Aucun des loups ne le pouvaient.  
Et puis il était quasiment impossible de trouver un emploi qui soit compatible niveau horaires, puisque nous devions être disponibles à tout moment. C'était lourd parfois.

D'ailleurs la tribu nous versait à chacun une pension afin de nous permettre de vivre, du moins pour ceux qui avaient l'âge de travailler.  
Les plus jeunes, retournaient à l'école dès qu'ils avaient appris à se contrôler parfaitement. Il était hors de question d'avoir un jeune loup se transformant à l'école de la réserve devant pleins de monde... .

Seuls les anciens étaient au courant de notre situation. Et ils refusaient que les jeunes ne finissent pas leur parcours scolaire sous prétexte de leur mutation. C'était la base disaient-ils. Ainsi mon frère était retourné à l'école.  
Ils effectuaient leur travaille de protecteur une fois l'école finie.

Il n'est pas facile d'avoir une vie normale quand on est un loup garou.

* * *

Alors? Aimé, pas aimé, dites le moi =)

Quel est donc ce mirage,  
Cette image, ce visage?  
Pourquoi lecteur pars tu sans me reviewer?

Je cherche en ma mémoire  
Qui tu es  
Pour savoir  
Perdue dans mes réflexions  
Ce que je répondrais

Dans mon miroir d'invention  
Quelle Leah je créerais

Disclaimer : La musique de Mulan appartient à Disney. Seules les paroles modifiée sont de moi.


	4. Chapter 3 : Les légendes Quileutes

Hey!

Je m'excuses platement pour mon jour de retard (même si je doute que quelqu'un l'ai remarqué lol), mais j'ai été bien occupée ces derniers jours ^^.

Ensuite je vous remercie, vous qui me suive dans l'avancée de ma fiction.

Réponses aux review anonymes :

Mary : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours! Et j'espère que tu aimera encore après la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ^^. Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'adooooore lire les avis des lecteurs sur ce que j'écris ^^. Gros bisous et bonne lecture à toi!

Nicky : Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a un sale caractère! J'essaie de le retranscrite du mieux que je peux parce que j'adore ça ^^. Pour ce qui est du vif du sujet... parle tu de l'histoire d'amour qu'annonce la catégorie de ma fiction? Si c'est le cas ... il faudra patienter encore un peu hahaha. (je me découvre des pulsions sadiques grâce à toi ^^).

Et voila,

Vous savez, j'aime discuter avec mes lecteurs ^^.

Bon trêve de bavardage!

Voici... tadaaaaam le chapitre 3! Je vous souhaites donc une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je me réveillai après que mon réveil ait sonné, et me levai en râlant.  
Ma mère avait insisté pour que nous triions les affaires de mon père aujourd'hui. Ça m'agaçait,  
mais je ne lui avais rien dis, et Seth avait fait pareil.

Depuis la mort de mon père presqu'un an auparavant, c'était la première fois que ma mère se décidait à toucher à ses affaires. Je pense que c'était un premier pas vers le deuil.  
Et même si je n'oublierais jamais mon père, j'étais heureuse que ma mère recommence réellement à vivre. Elle allait de l'avant et j'en étais fière.  
Nous n'aurions même pas essayé de la dissuader.

De plus cela me faisait du bien à moi aussi, et je soupçonnais d'ailleurs qu'elle ait autant insisté auprès de nous afin que je puisse commencer à me pardonner, et perdre ainsi un peu de ma haine.  
Après un rapide passage sous la douche, je rejoignais ma famille au salon.

Nous passâmes donc la journée à séparer les affaires de mon père des nôtres, à les trier et ranger celles que l'on voulait garder dans des cartons. Nous les mettrions plus tard au grenier. Ma mère comptait donner le reste aux associations.

Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé du temps tous les trois, surtout depuis la mort de papa, et notre adhésion à la meute. Seth et elle s'amusèrent comme des fous, et moi je souriais en les observant.  
Certes d'un sourire crispé et mince, mais d'un sourire quand même.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que les cartons étaient finis, on se retrouva devant un gâteau et une tasse de chocolat dans le salon. Bien que nous étions tous tristes de nous séparer des affaires de papa, les trier nous avait permis de nous ressasser les souvenir heureux. Je me rendis compte que ce moment en famille m'avait fait plus de bien que je ne l'aurais pensé.  
Cela donnait envie d'avancer.  
J'étais reconnaissante à ma mère de nous avoir demandé de l'aider.

Il fallut après cela se préparer pour le feu de camp mensuel de la tribu.  
Enfin, se préparer est un grand mot, je troquais mes vêtements de travaux contre ma tenue habituelle. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais faire un effort vestimentaire, surtout pour m'assoir sur des rondins de bois, toujours plus ou moins humides, à la Push.

Je ne ratai pas le regard excité de mon frère et me dirigeais vers la plage de la réserve, ma famille derrière moi, chargée de victuailles.  
Arrivant à destination, je me dirigeais vers le feu de camp et posais mes fesses directement par terre. Je n'avais pas envie de m'engueuler avec les garçons pour avoir l'honorifique place qu'était ces bouts de bois trempés par la pluie d'hier.

J'étais relativement de bonne humeur après ma journée familiale et espérai l'être encore au moment de me coucher.

« Salut, vampirette ! » s'exclama bruyamment Embry, alors qu'il saluait la fille Swan. Je tournais la tête vers eux, et regardais Quil l'embrasser sur la joue et Emily la serrer dans ses bras.  
Comme si cette fille à vampire faisait partie de la famille…

Billy s'installa, et par habitude je sus qu'il allait commencer.  
Je fermais les yeux, le visage impassible pour me concentrer sur sa voix. Sa manière de raconter et sa voix profonde me transportaient à chaque fois bien loin d'ici. J'aimais ça. Je sentis à côté de moi Seth se pencher en avant, impatient, comme toujours.

« Les Quileute ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de forme n'est venue que plus tard.  
Car, au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers. »

Le silence était totale. Au milieu de sa voix j'entendais parfois le grattement que faisait Emily avec son stylo. Je trouvais ça stupide. A chaque fois elle notait tout, alors que les légendes ne changeaient jamais…

Billy repris la parole, après une pause savamment étudiée.

« Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ultime grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, le peuple connut la joie. Il n'y avait qu'un mécontent, Utlapa. Désormais, lorsque les soldats se transformaient en purs esprits, ils étaient capables de lire les pensées de leurs pairs. Taha Aki découvrit donc les rêves de conquête d'Utlapa et se fâcha.  
Il condamna l'ambitieux à l'exil et lui interdit à jamais de se resservir de son esprit.  
Rageur, Utlapa se cacha dans une forêt proche pour y guetter l'occasion qui lui permettrait de se venger de son supérieur.

Taha Aki s'envola pour sa tournée d'inspection, Utlapa attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour mettre son projet à exécution. Le chef sut immédiatement que son rival l'avait rejoint dans le monde spirituel et devina ses intentions meurtrières. Il retourna aussitôt vers le lieu secret ou était son corps, mais les vents ne réussirent pas à le porter assez vite pour le sauver.  
Quand il arriva là-bas, son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu. Celle d'Utlapa gisait au sol, abandonnée. Hélas, le maudit avait tout prévu en tranchant sa propre gorge des mains même de Taha Aki, si bien que ce dernier était condamné à rester esprit. Il suivit son corps dans la vallée, agonissant d'injures Utlapa, qui l'ignora comme une brise anodine. Désespéré, le chef vit son ennemi prendre sa place au sein des Quileute

Il convoqua alors un loup féroce de la montagne, mais l'imposteur se cacha derrière ses soldats et, quand un jeune homme fut tué en tentant de protéger celui qu'il prenait pour son chef, Taha Aki ressentit un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de regagner son repaire. Mais être privé de corps était désorientant, inconfortable, très pénible. Il avait été éloigné du sien depuis si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Il se croyait maudit.  
Le loup, animal imposant et magnifique, suivit dans les bois l'esprit du Quileute qui se tordait de douleur. L'ancien chef éprouva une soudaine jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle. Lui possédait un corps ! Lui avait une vie ! L'existence d'une bête valait mieux que cet abominable vide conscient. Ce fut alors que Taha Aki eut l'idée qui allait changer notre destin à tous. Il pria le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre. L'animal obtempéra, et l'homme se glissa en lui, à la fois soulagé et plein de gratitude.

Il retourna alors auprès de siens sous la forme du loup, sans que les membres de sa tribu ne sachent qui il était. Un jour Utlapa assassinat un des siens. C'est alors qu'une magie réellement extraordinaire se produisit.  
La colère du vieux chef était celle d'un homme. L'amour qu'il nourrissait envers les gens de sa tribu et la haine qui le consumait à l'encontre de leur oppresseur étaient trop vastes pour le loup, trop humaines. L'animal frissonna et, sous les yeux ahuris tant des guerriers que d'Utlapa, il se transforma en être humain.  
Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, et chassèrent Utlapa.

La vie de Taha Aki dura aussi longtemps que celle de trois vieillards. Après la mort de sa première femme, il en épousa une deuxième, puis une troisième quand la seconde fut décédée. En cette dernière, il rencontra sa véritable moitié.  
Il décida alors de renoncer à son esprit de loup afin de pouvoir mourir en même temps qu'elle. Ainsi nous a été transmise la magie, bien que ce ne soit pas là la fin de l'histoire... »

Le vieux Quil prit alors le relais. Il raconta la rencontre avec les sangs froid, les combats qui s'en suivirent et en vient au sacrifice de la troisième femme de Taha Aki. Elle sauva ainsi sa tribu et son mari en attirant le monstre grâce à son sang.  
« Taha Aki se laissa mourir suite à cette perte. Mais sa lignée perdura par ses fils. »

« Voilà le lourd fardeau des fils de notre tribus. Protéger notre peuple des sangs froids. » Termina le vieux Quil.

« Fardeau, tu parles ! » bougonna Quil. « Moi, je trouve ça chouette ».

J'ouvrais les yeux suite à sa remarque qui paraissait tellement incongru après le moment passé. Apres cela, les conversations reprirent, dans une ambiance chaleureuse et amicale.  
Seth racontait des blagues à Jared et Kim.

En face de moi, je regardais Jacob et Isabella, l'amoureuse des vampires. Mon dieu, j'avais peine à croire que l'on puisse être ami avec ces sangsues.  
Vraiment cette fille devait avoir un grain.

Jacob l'admirait comme un cabot devant un os… j'aimais l'insulter de cabot après avoir découvert qu'il ne supportait pas que les sangsues de sa copine le nomment ainsi.  
J'avais pitié de lui et en même temps il m'énervait, ne voyait-il pas qu'elle se foutait de lui ? Ou était passé sa fierté, nom d'un chien ?  
Ce n'était même pas son imprégnée !

A cette pensée mon regard s'attarda sur Sam qui tenait Emily en place sur ses genoux d'une main, et mangeait un hot dog de l'autre. L'imprégnation, la source de mon malheur. Je repensais a la troisième épouse de Taha Aki, son imprégnée.

L'imprégnation était un système infaillible, une méthode des loups qui reconnaissaient ainsi leur âme sœur.  
Celle qui leur correspondrait parfaitement et qui serait la plus à même de transmettre le gène lupin à leur progéniture. Un amour inébranlable que seule l'imprégnée avait le pouvoir de rompre, par un refus, tuant alors son loup.

J'utilisais le possessif, car celui-ci, à partir de moment de son imprégnation appartenais littéralement à son âme sœur.  
Il n'existait que pour la rendre heureuse et faire ce que l'imprégnée voulais qu'il fasse. J'avais finis par reconnaitre le pouvoir de l'imprégnation, lorsque cela avait touché les autres loups.

J'avais vu Quil regarder Dora l'exploratrice et en être heureux, ou jouer pendant 2h aux Barbies pour que Claire s'amuse. Je voyais Jared fixer Kim dans les yeux, semblant déconnecté du monde, avec un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Vraiment je ne pouvais nier aujourd'hui le pouvoir de l'imprégnation, cela atténuait la douleur de voir Sam et Emily ensemble, et même si j'étais toujours amoureuse et que j'avais mal en y pensant, je savais maintenant que jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser. Cela ne changeait rien à mes sentiments, cependant.

Bref l'imprégnation semblait être un réel bonheur pour ceux que ça touchait. Cependant moi je voyais cela autrement : ce coup de foudre changeait la personne. Le loup en nous prenait la place et faisait tout pour être agréable à sa compagne, allant à faire des choses stupides que l'humain n'aurais jamais fait de lui-même.

Les garçons se moquaient des loups imprégnés, jusqu'à ce que ça leur tombe dessus et qu'ils adoptent le comportement qu'ils critiquaient avant.  
Je trouvais ça plus handicapant que magnifique contrairement à ce que tous semblaient penser, sauf Jacob.

De plus c'était totalement aléatoire : le loup pouvait ne jamais connaitre son imprégnée qui pouvait tout aussi bien vivre au pôle nord, et même si trois membres de la meute en avaient fait les frais, c'était quelque chose censé être rare.  
Si le loup construisait sa vie avec quelqu'un dont il n'était pas imprégné mais qu'il aimait, le risque qu'il rencontre la personne lui étant destinée était réel. Comme pour Sam et moi. C'est pourquoi les garçons évitaient d'avoir des relations autres que purement sexuelles s'ils ne voulaient pas subir mon courroux.  
C'était sacrement contraignant.

Et beaucoup plus embêtant : l'imprégnée avait tout pouvoir sur son loup, y compris celui de vie ou de mort.  
C'est un peu théâtrale dis ainsi, mais vrai. D'après les légendes du moins.  
En effet personne n'avait jamais pu vérifier cette théorie, puisqu'aucun refus n'avait eu lieu dans l'histoire de la tribu Quileute.  
Personnellement je pensai que c'était une manière de rendre l'imprégnation plus romantique et plus forte qu'elle ne l'était.  
Vraiment, comment un rejet pourrait-il tuer ? Un vrai fantasme…

De toute façon je pense que l'on ne pourra jamais vérifier cette grotesque idée puisque pour rejeter un loup, l'imprégnée devrait alors refuser une personne qui vivrait pour elle.  
Et quelle femme saine d'esprit refuserait un homme qui l'adule et l'aime envers et contre tout, quelqu'un pour qui elle est le centre du monde ?

C'est ce que m'avais expliqué Quil lorsque je lui avais demandé ses sentiments pour Claire, étant prête à surveiller toute entrevue qu'il aurait avec la gamine de 5 ans. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne ressentait aucun désir pour elle et qu'il n'en était pas amoureux.  
Elle était simplement son univers et il la considérait pour l'instant comme une petite sœur à protéger contre le reste du monde.  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire vœux d'abstinence jusqu'à ce que Claire soit en âge de passer à une relation amoureuse.  
Car le loup était censé prendre la place que l'imprégné voulais qu'il prenne. Un ami, un frère, un amant.

De mon côté je pense que si une femme voulait d'un loup comme simple ami, celui-ci obéirait à contre cœur et serait malheureux. Les légendes ne parlaient que de compagne, et de progéniture.  
Surement pas pour rien.  
C'était à la base censé être le moyen de transmette le gêne à coup sûr.

En plus de tout ça, le loup n'avait aucun choix.  
On ne décidait pas de s'imprégné, et l'on ne pouvait pas rejeter cette imprégnation. Sam n'avait pas eu le choix. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait. Je pense qu'il était possible de combattre ce phénomène, seulement il fallait en avoir l'envie et le courage.

Toujours est-il que j'avais l'imprégnation en basse estime. Et s'il y avait une chose de positif dans le fait d'être la seule louve c'était que l'imprégnation ne me touchait pas. Seuls les loups y étaient sujets.  
J'étais la première louve de la tribu et selon les anciens, cela était dû à une erreur génétique. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, donc l'imprégnation n'avait aucun intérêt dans mon cas, puisque son but premier restait la transmission du gène à une descendance.

De ce fait j'étais hors concourt pour avoir une âme sœur. Et cela m'arrangeait bien. Je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir attendre un homme quelconque pour faire ma vie, et encore moins de changer selon son bon vouloir.

Je sortais de mes réflexions lorsque du sable atterri sur mes cheveux.  
« Hé Leah, tu dors ? »  
« Non je réfléchis, mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que ça fait Jared ! » Rétorquais-je en secouant la tête. Je passais une main dans mes cheveu pour en dégager ce que cet imbécile y avait mit.  
Il s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsque Kim posa sa main sur son bras et le regarda dans les yeux.  
« Jared, tu veux un autre hot-dog ? »

Et à lui de répondre en m'oubliant. Pathétique. Depuis qu'il s'était imprégné je profitais qu'il soit sous sa forme de loup pour le titiller, puisque lorsqu'il était humain et qu'elle était là, ça ne servait à rien.  
Kim détestant les conflits, elle essayait de le désamorcer à chaque fois.

Paul grognait après Jacob pour lui prendre son hot-dog.  
Mon dieu, je plaignais sincèrement la fille sur qui il s'imprègnera, enfin, si ça lui arrive.  
Jacob le lui donna, et prit la main d'Isabella.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et partirent se promener main dans la main sur la plage.  
Décidément je ne le comprenais pas. Mais s'il acceptait le poste de chien de compagnie que semblaient lui donner Isabella et sa sangsue, grand bien lui fasse.

Ma mère discutait avec les autres anciens, et je tournai la tête quand Seth éclata de rire suite à une blague surement douteuse de Paul. Seth, contrairement à moi était beaucoup aimé par la meute.  
Il était le plus jeune, un peu comme un louveteau.  
Tout le monde appréciait sa bonne humeur et son innocence, et j'entendais souvent les autres penser qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec moi.

Je savais cependant que les autres ne me détestaient pas.  
Ils ne m'appréciaient pas particulièrement, c'est tout.

Il y avait un soutient et une amitié entre les loups qui étaient naturels, et même si j'étais la louve, un peu la tare, ils me considéraient tous comme l'une des leurs.

D'ailleurs certains avaient fait quelques tentatives, au début, pour me consoler lorsque mes pensées prenaient un tournant noir avant de se faire rembarrer durement.  
Je savais qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout me chercher des puces, m'énerver était leur hobby. Ils me cherchaient et m'asticotaient.

J'étais la solitaire de la meute.  
Malgré tout, je savais que si j'hurlais un jour, ils viendraient.

Oui, être une louve n'avait pas que des inconvénients.

* * *

Alors?

Et n'oubliez pas,

Contrairement au Nutella, l'abus de review n'est pas nocif pour l'auteur, et aide même à sa productivité.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Bien fait pour eux!

Coucou les p'tits loups!

Voici la suite des aventures de Leah.

Petite annonce : Je ne pourrais pas poster avant Samedi soir la semaine prochaine, puisque je pars 1 semaine en Espagne ^^. Youpi!  
Donc je ne pourrais pas répondre aux review avant non plus. Désolé (mais en fait je ne le suis pas vraiment puisque je pars en vacance hahaha!)

Réponse aux review anonyme :

Nicky : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et surtout... Merci de me suivre comme ça ^^. C'est dommage que tu n'ai pas de compte, parce que j'aimerai beaucoup te parler plus en détail (j'aime discuter avec mes lecteurs). Sinon, par rapport à ton commentaire, tu verra que Leah évolue un peu dans ce chapitre, ou du moins on la voit un peu plus tenir sa promesse de se "venger" ^^.  
J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant!  
Bisous

Enfin, je vous préviens tous que... j'adoooore faire souffrir Leah ^^. C'est un perso tellement parfait pour ça que je peux pas m'en empêcher, vous me pardonnez?

Aller, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Bien fait pour eux!

Mes pattes foulaient le sol avec entrain.  
Je sentis plus que je ne vis le léger mouvement qui venait de la droite. J'anticipais et me décalais à gauche, afin d'éviter d'être prise en sandwich entre le sapin et le loup, son but étant surement de me coincer afin de me ralentir.

_-Hou t'es nul ! Tu l'as complètement raté_.  
Paul encourageait le loup qui m'accompagnait à sa manière.

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser te distancer comme ça !,_ renchérit Jacob.

_- Parce que toi tu arrives à me rattraper peut-être ?,_ ricanai-je.

Je patrouillais avec Embry, les autres étant sous leur forme de loup aux différents coins de la réserve.  
Sam nous avaient répartis, selon lui de manière à ce que les groupes soient homogènes...

Homogènes mon cul, il les avait formés en fonction des affinités des uns et des autres, comme toujours.  
Et je me coltinais Embry parce qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un avec moi.

Ils se relayaient pour faire équipe avec la seule louve de la troupe que j'étais. Et je savais que seul Seth appréciait vraiment d'être en tête à tête avec moi durant une heure entière. Pas que je leur en veuille, après tout ça me saoulais au moins autant qu'eux.  
Toujours est-il que c'était Embry qui avait tiré le mauvais numéro cette fois ci.

Je me concentrais jusqu'à ce que leurs voix se transforment en un fort bourdonnement continu dans ma tête. J'aurais aimé pouvoir penser tranquillement, sans supporter leurs commentaires.  
Je savais cependant qu'eux aussi auraient préféré avoir la possibilité de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans mon esprit particulièrement tortueux.

Mais, puisque nous devions tous faire avec, eux comme moi, j'essayais de tirer profit de la situation autant que je le pouvais.  
En effet, par le biais de la pensée collective propre à la meute, je mettais en œuvre la décision que j'avais prise une semaine après la mort de mon père. Certes parfois de manière assez puérile, mais bon… on fait avec ce que l'on a.

Et malheureusement je n'avais pas grand-chose, mise à part mes humeurs et réflexions qu'ils étaient tous obligés de partager avec moi, et donc de supporter.  
Je mettais donc un point d'honneur à ce que mes pensées soient désagréables pour ces parasites. De plus, ils ressentaient mes sentiments du moment, et même si j'en souffrais alors également, j'aimais leur faire partager ma douleur.

Malheureusement, une fois le sujet lancé, mes pensées dérivaient souvent sans que je ne puisse réellement les diriger. Et je reconnais que je me donnais à moi-même l'excuses de les faire souffrir pour penser tranquillement sans pleurer.  
Fierté oblige.

Je repartais dans mes sombres pensées, tout en jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux alentours. Je me focalisais sur l'abandon de Sam, il y avait maintenant deux ans.  
La douleur que je ressentais n'avait cependant pas été atténuée par les années. Ainsi que ce sentiment de trahison qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je voyais Emily.

Je savais que Sam culpabilisait lorsque je pensais à cela et les autres se sentaient mal. Ce n'était jamais agréable pour eux d'éprouver ce coup au cœur qui m'avait pris. D'être témoins de l'espèce d'état catatonique qui m'avait pris, et qui m'avait forgée telle que j'étais aujourd'hui.  
Alors j'en profitais.

Au moins ils n'iraient pas se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que leurs imprégnées, suite aux images mentales et aux pensées morbides dont je les accablais tous les jours durant les patrouilles. Je leur montrais ce qu'ils risquaient de déclencher, comment il pouvait être facile de briser la vie d'une femme amoureuse….

Je superposais à ma dépression passée l'image mentale d'Isabella après l'abandon de sa sangsue. L'état dans lequel Sam l'avait trouvé nous avait été transmis à tous.  
Je me comparais à elle.

Nous étions semblables, sur ce point tout du moins.  
Je savais ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir alors. L'effet que cela faisait, de se faire abandonner sans explication, et du jour au lendemain sans qu'on y soit préparées…

J'avais eu à un moment des pensées assez morbides, lors de durs moments de déprimes. L'idée d'en finir avec mes souffrances par le suicide.  
Je me demandais si Isabella y avait songé elle aussi.  
Peut-être en espérant qu'ainsi la vampire voyante l'aurait vu et que n'ayant aucune autre solution, sa sangsue serait revenue la transformer pour éviter qu'elle ne meure.  
Ça avait dû lui effleurer l'esprit à un moment donné…

_- Bon Leah ça suffit !_ , m'invectiva Embry, tandis que les autres grognaient leur accord dans ma tête.

_- Bella n'est pas comme ça ! Elle est forte !_ , protesta Jacob.

_- Et stupide ! De retourner dans les bras de celui qui l'avait abandonné, et qui pourrait recommencer_, je renchéris, énervée qu'il prenne sa défense._  
_

_- Et bien qu'il recommence ! Moi je serai là pour elle…  
_

_- Mon pauvre Jacob… Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi ? Elle ne voit que sa sangsue dégoutante.  
_

_- Mais dis-moi Leah, si elle est stupide, tu dois l'être aussi.., _se moqua Paul_. On sait tous que si Sam voulait encore de toi, tu accourrais en remuant de la queue.  
_

_- Quoi ?! Tu rêves mon vieux, plutôt mourir que de prendre les restes d'Emily !  
_

_- Pause ! On arrête les frais maintenant ok ?_

_- On a plus le droit de penser à ce qu'on veut maintenant ?_ , questionnai je._ Où va le monde… _Je soupirai fortement en me léchant la patte, m'accordant une petite pause.  
J'obéis néanmoins. Pendant un petit moment du moins. Après tout, il n'avait pas utilisé la voix d'alpha.

Mais je n'étais pas encore satisfaite.  
J'aimais semer la zizanie dans leur esprit.

Je laissais passer quelques instants, puis repris ma ronde, Embry m'attendant un peu plus loin.  
J'imaginais mine de rien la réaction de ma cousine, si Sam la quittait demain, comme le vampire l'avait fait avec Isabella et comme lui-même l'avait fait avec moi auparavant. L'image d'Emily en pleurs, les yeux cernés, et plus pale que jamais s'imposa dans mon esprit.  
Un fort grognement raisonna dans ma tête.

Forcément, quand c'est moi ce n'est pas grave, mais dès que l'on touche au trésor Émilie Young… ruminai-je avec amertume.

_- Leah arrête de penser à ça immédiatement_ !, m'ordonna Sam, d'une voix qui cette fois ne laissait pas place à l'interprétation de la demande. Celui-là, à partdonner des ordres, il ne faisait pas grand-chose…

Mais voix du grand manitou oblige, je dirigeai mes pensées vers d'autres choses plus neutres, comme la douleur que j'avais ressentie à la mort de mon père.  
Je pouvais me le permettre cette fois. Seth étant encore à l'école, il ne participait pas aux rondes du début d'après-midi.  
C'était un sujet que j'évitais avec application lorsqu'il était transformé lui aussi.

Nous continuâmes notre ronde, passant près des falaises, là où l'odeur des Cullens était plus forte. Jacob gronda dans ma tête quand je pensais à ce nom détesté.  
Je fronçai du museau. Lorsque nous étions humains leur odeur était déjà désagréable, mais quand nous nous trouvions sous forme animale, elle devenait absolument dégoutante.

Embry piqua un petit sprint, autant pour se détendre les pattes que pour s'éloigner au plus vite de l'odeur. Je me laissai distancer, en trainant un peu, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner assez de moi pour ne plus en sentir le doux parfum.  
Nous avions en effet des distances de sécurités à respecter lors des patrouilles.  
Moi sadique ? Jamais …

Je le fixai quelques minutes, et lorsqu'il se retourna, surement après avoir vu dans mes pensées une magnifique image de son postérieur poilu, je fis mine de regarder le sol. Il ne fut pas dupe.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?_  
- _Hein ? Ho, rien_, _rien._

Et il se détourna, dubitatif.  
Paul se foutait de ma gueule, criant dans son esprit à qui voulait l'entendre que je devais trouver à mon gout le cul d'Embry pour le reluquer ainsi.

Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder à nouveaux alors que je l'observais. J'essayai de déterminer si son loup était plus ressemblant à celui de Jacob, Quil ou Sam. Je sentis les esprits de mes congénères se tourner légèrement vers le miens.  
Je me forçai à ne pas laisser la jubilation me submerger.

Embry avait le pelage de couleur grise avec des taches noires, ce qui semblait pousser vers Sam. Mais lorsqu'il était sous forme humaine, ses traits du visage étaient plus ceux de Jacob, avec la même mâchoire carrée, et le visage enfantin.  
Cependant, il avait le même comportement que Quil et ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, comme des frères. Je sentis l'appréhension de Sam à travers le lien, mais je voyais qu'il n'osait pas m'interdire de penser une fois de plus, et en si peu de temps.

Les autres étaient curieux, mais ne semblaient pas voir où je voulais en venir.  
Mais c'étaient des réflexions qui me tenaient à cœur, et je continuai à réfléchir sans chercher à censurer mes idées.

Embry vivait seul avec sa mère et n'avait jamais connu son père.  
Il aurait pu demander à celle qui l'avait mise au monde, mais elle avait le ciboulot un peu retourné depuis un malheureux accident de voiture.

Elle était arrivée dans la réserve enceinte, et l'on avait tous cru alors que l'homme de sa propre tribu l'avait abandonné en apprenant sa grossesse.  
A tort, puisqu'Embry avait muté. Sa mère venant de la tribu Makah, il tenait obligatoirement ses gènes lupins d'un géniteur Quileute.

Je perçus les soupirs de Paul et Jared alors que les autres ne faisaient que m'effleurer l'esprit. Embry, retourné pour de bon cette fois-ci, me fixait et me demandait intérieurement de m'en tenir là.

Je comparais à présent les dates.  
A l'époque de la conception d'Embry, le vieux Quil et Billy Black étaient mariés et entretenaient l'image de couples parfaits. En tant qu'anciens de la tribu, ils montraient l'exemple.

Bien que jamais personne n'en parle clairement, je savais bien au fond que chacun préférait penser que le père d'Embry était Joshua Uley. Puisque cet homme avait abandonné femme et enfant, la tribu entière le détestait et c'était bien plus facile de rejeter la faute de l'infidélité sur lui.

Le soulagement de presque toute la meute ne m'échappa pas lorsqu'ils m'entendirent penser. Même Sam, qui haïssait son père, acceptait sans problème cette idée.

Mes babines se retroussèrent en une grimace, pouvant s'apparenter à un sourire, en les sentant tous rassurés.

Cette opinion générale n'était pas la mienne cependant. Percevant leur étonnement, je me concentrai sur ma mini plaidoirie intérieure, et ne prêtai plus attention à leur conscience.

Selon moi, Joshua Uley, bien qu'il soit un salaud de première, ne serait pas allé faire un bâtard à une femme de la tribu.  
Il s'était fait suffisamment détesté lorsqu'il avait vécu à la réserve, à boire tout son soûl et à traiter sa femme comme une bonniche.

De plus il n'aurait jamais eu de quoi payer pour ce deuxième enfant.  
En plus de ça, la mère d'Embry avait vécu la difficulté d'élever un enfant seul, et avec un salaire. Elle aurait pu vivre mieux grâce à une pension pour son enfant, si elle l'avait demandé. Elle l'aurait obtenue de la part du père de Sam.

Non vraiment cette idée pour laquelle tout le monde optait n'était pas crédible : vu le respect que possédait déjà Uley au sein de la réserve, et connaissant la mère de Sam, Mme Call ne se serait jamais tue s'il avait été le géniteur de son fils.

Quel mal cela aurait-il fait ? Aucun. Ce n'était pas comme si Mme Uley avais jamais eu de sentiments pour son mari.  
Cela n'aurait surpris personne.  
Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Rien demandé.

N'importe quelle personne un peu maligne comprendrait qu'Embry était l'enfant du vieux Quil ou de Billy Black. Seulement l'un de ces deux-là avait alors joliment trompé sa femme. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, Embry avait une tache de naissance sur le bassin, qui avait presque la même forme que celle de...

Je fus interrompue brusquement lorsque quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet.  
Embry me maintenait avec ses pattes avant et essayait de me mordre l'épaule. Je m'étonnais du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour réagir. Un amusement sans nom m'envahit, au milieu des insultes et de la colère que les autres m'envoyaient.

Une douleur aux flancs me ramena au moment présent, tandis qu'Embry me labourait les côtés avec ses pattes arrières. Je donnais un brusque coup sur la droite pour me dégager. Nous nous faisions face en grognant.

_- Alors, tu préfères qui, Quil ou Jacob ?, _ le provoquai-je folle de joie à l'idée de me battre.

Je n'eus pas à attendre, il me sauta dessus, et j'esquivai. J'attaquai et lui donnai un coup de patte avant de m'éloigner. J'étais plus rapide que lui. En grondant il voulut m'écraser sous son poids, mais je fuyais de nouveaux pour revenir rapidement lui attraper le cou avant de serrer fort les mâchoires. Je fus poussée par Jared, et les autres immobilisèrent Embry qui jappait pitoyablement.

J'étais tellement prise dans notre petit combat que je ne les avais pas entendus se rapprocher.  
Sam nous obligea tous deux à nous aplatir au sol devant lui, en signe de soumission.  
Il reprit forme humaine.

« Jake et Embry, vous finissez la patrouille, puis vous rentrez. Les autres c'est tout pour cet aprèm, on se retrouve ce soir. Aller, filez. »

Je m'apprêtai à décamper, heureuse de m'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Leah, tu vas t'habiller et tu reviens direct ici. Je t'attends » me dit-il en s'asseyant à même le sol.

J'allais me cacher derrière un sapin, tandis que les autres s'en allaient, toujours sous leurs formes de loups. J'enfilais rapidement mon short et mon haut en grommelant. Pourquoi Embry était parti lui ? Il m'avait attaqué en premier.  
Je sais, j'étais de mauvaise foi...

Je le rejoignais, bien que l'envie me manque franchement. Fichu alpha. Je sentais que j'allais avoir droit au sermon « made in Sam le grand manitou »…

« Bon Leah c'est plus possible. », commença t'il alors que je m'affalais à côté de lui.  
Il se releva. Je fis de même aussitôt, hors de question de lui donner en plus un sentiment de supériorité en restant au sol.

« C'est bon, c'était que la vérité ok ? S'il ne peut pas la supporter, tant pis pour lui. S'il faut que je ferme ma gueule à chaque fois que ce que je dis ou pense ne plait pas à l'un d'eux, autant me couper la langue. Ils n'ont qu'à rester hors de ma tête ! » Répliquai-je vertement en lui faisant face.

Je savais que ma position était provoquante, et qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de me remettre à ma place de simple membre de la meute.

« Ecoute je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais.. »

« Nan t'en sais rien justement ! » Je le coupai, énervée qu'il ose se montrer compréhensif.

« Et tu crois quoi hein ? Moi aussi je suis dans ta tête ! Laisses-moi parler. » Pas possible de désobéir à cet ordre direct, alors je fermai la bouche que j'avais ouverte afin de me défendre.

« Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur d'être la seule fille Leah, mais on y peut rien nous non plus. Ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur la meute. Il n'y a pas que toi qui as eu du mal. » Je levais les yeux aux ciels.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que Jacob a été heureux suite à sa transformation ? Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de Bella, et sa condition l'a éloigné d'elle au début. Jared voulais partir faire des études, imagines sa réaction quand il a compris qu'il devrait rester probablement toute sa vie ici. Moi je me suis retrouvé seul sous ma forme de loup durant une semaine à me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et Paul, il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.  
Embry aussi souffre de notre condition, parce que comme tu le penses si bien, il est conscient que son père n'est pas le mien. Et il aime Quil et Jacob comme des frères. Ce n'est pas lui que tu blesses, ce sont eux. Tu aimerais que l'on dise que ton père a trompé ta mère ? Non, et eux aussi ils n'apprécient pas. »

Il tournait en rond, faisant des moulinets avec ses bras, essayant avec mal de se contenir. Il continua sur sa lancée.

« Sauf que la différence, c'est qu'eux ils ont assez de respect pour ne pas nous en faire voir comme toi. Et ils ont accepté. Il serait temps que tu acceptes toi aussi ce fait. Tu ne peux rien faire contre. Alors acceptes ce que tu es Leah ! Merde ! ».  
Il finit sa tirade en haussant la voix.  
Cette voix que j'aimais tant.

Il me tourna le dos et partit, me laissant seule au milieu de la clairière. J'essuyai d'un geste rageur les larmes que je n'avais pas pu contenir.  
Me prendre une telle claque de la part de Sam m'avait remuée.  
Je rentrai chez moi en reniflant, et trainant les pieds.  
Je détestai pleurer.

Je ne m'étais pas laissée aller ainsi depuis l'enterrement de mon père. Je m'étais d'ailleurs promis à l'époque de ne plus pleurer…  
Le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'avait envahi à la fin de son monologue fit alors place à la rancœur. Comment pouvait-il comparer la perte d'illusion de Jared et des autres, les quelques semaines de douleurs qu'avaient vécu Paul, Jacob et lui à ce que j'avais perdu moi ? Comment osait-il minimiser ainsi ce que je ressentais ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait perdu leur père. Aucun d'eux n'avait perdu l'amour de leur vie pour toujours. Aucun d'eux n'avait à subir d'être l'erreur génétique de la tribu, celle qui contrariait par sa simple existence.

Eux avaient aujourd'hui droit au bonheur malgré tout.

Moi non.

* * *

Verdict? Et n'oubliez pas :

Ô lecteur extraordinaire

Pour qui toujours je persévère

N'hésites pas à être sincère

En me laissant un commentaire


	6. Chapter 5 : La bataille

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord : Pardon, pardon, pardon pour ce retard! Promis je le ferais plus jamais de la vie! (puppy yes).

Ensuite, comme vous me pardonnez, je vous donne une explication, à cause de laquelle vous allez me détester à nouveau.

Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas posté (ni répondu aux reviews) avant : après mon retour d'Espagne, je n'ai eu que quelques heures à moi -et pas vraiment à moi puisque j'étais avec mon chéri- pour faire ma valise et partir illico-presto à ... Djerba. D'où je suis revenue, toute bronzée, heureuse comme un dromadaire et avec des péripéties pour Leah plein la tête, pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

Hum...

Hum...

Lecteur adoré, ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir osé quitter notre belle France, alors qu'elle traverse des heures si sombres et pluvieuses...

Bon, avant que je ne me fasse lapider sur la place publique, je vous annonce quand même que dès mon retour, j'ai peaufiné mon texte (suites à quelques remarques constructives), cela dans le but de pouvoir vous livrer ce soir le chapitre 5.  
Et sachez tout de même, que ça m'a fait stresser, et que je me sentais mal de ne pas respecter mon engagement... J'ai même pensé à vous sur les plages de sable blanc de la Tuni...

L'auteur vient de se faire écorchée vive par Bella, qui veut partir au soleil elle aussi, pour voir son chéri briller.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
Et n'oubliez pas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^.

Oupsss : **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

Sam: La suite? C'est maintenant lol. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, J'espère te retrouver au chapitre suivant! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous!

Nicky : Coucou! Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, que dire... Merci de me suivre aussi régulièrement! Et merci de commenter à chaque fois. Quand je poste un chapitre, je me demande, quand Nicky va t'elle le lire? Pour ce qui est de la question "où vais-je faire atterrir Leah", j'ai envie de dire... je ne sais pas moi même lol. Enfin je connais les grandes ligne quand même...Mais je ne peux rien te dire ici, malheureusement, par respect pour les autres lecteurs ^^. Voila! Bonne lecture! Bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 5: La bataille

Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

Non, je n'aimais vraiment pas laisser mon frère tout seul pour garder Isabella et sa sangsue. Je savais qu'il était bien mieux là-bas qu'ici, avec nous. Il courrait bien moins de risques, et ne participait pas à la bataille.  
Il n'empêche, j'aurais aimé pouvoir le surveiller.  
J'avais peur pour lui.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas à me soucier de la sécurité des deux autres louveteaux. J'étais bien assez stressée par Seth à mon goût.

Collin et Brady, deux gamins de 13 ans, avaient mutés il y avait moins de deux semaines. Les allers retours de la femelle, et l'intrusion d'un autre vampire sur le territoire avaient eus raison de leur normalité.  
C'était dégueulasse….

Ils étaient encore plus jeunes que mon frère, et celui-ci se réjouissait de ne plus être le bébé de la meute, comme il le disait si bien. Il ne se rendait pas compte que leurs vies étaient désormais fichues, et qu'ils devaient prendre des responsabilités d'adultes, au lieu d'avoir comme seule préoccupation le contrôle de math du lendemain, comme tous les gamins de leurs âges… Ça n'avait absolument rien de cool, ni d'amusant…  
Et pour une fois, Sam et le reste de la meute était d'accord avec moi.

Ils avaient été cantonnés à la réserve. Pour protéger la tribu, si les sangsues arrivaient à passer. Mais nous savions tous que l'unique but de l'ordre de Sam était de les éloigner des combats.  
C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Je senti Quil approuver mes pensées.  
J'étais avec le reste de la meute, nous attendions les nouveaux nés, les Cullen à nos côtés.

Leur odeur me picotait les narines, et si j'avais été sous forme humaine, j'aurais porté une main devant mon nez, sans aucun doute. Je devais cependant reconnaitre que leur odeur était bien plus supportable que celles des vampires qui n'étaient pas végétariens.

C'était surement dût au sang qu'ils buvaient.  
En effet, les quelques sangsues nomades que nous avions tué sur notre territoire empestaient bien plus que nos alliés.

_Alliés._  
Brrr ce mot me donnait des frissons… je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous allions nous battre aux cotés des Cullens…  
C'était totalement contre nature.

Je détestais plus que tout de devoir obéir aux ordres de Sam en ce moment. Non seulement nous nous battions avec eux, mais en plus nous le faisions pour _les protéger_.  
Et je ne supportais pas cela.

J'avais déjà détesté les entrainements de la dernière fois. Les vampires avaient insisté pour nous montrer comment attaquaient les nouveaux nés. Très louable de leur part…  
Nous avions donc passé une soirée _entière_ avec eux.

Ils nous avaient fait quelques démonstrations. Celui qui s'appelait Jasper, le blond, avait été un soldat, d'après ce que j'avais compris de ses explications, très brèves.

_- Pas très causant en effet,_ ronchonna Embry.  
_- Sors de ma tête, merci_, soupirai-je, sans même chercher à voir s'il s'exécutait. Mes réparties étaient devenues automatiques, et je ne mettais pas toujours suffisamment de cœur à l'ouvrage pour paraitre crédible. Aujourd'hui était un de ces moment-là. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par ce qui allait arriver d'ici moins d'une heure.

Bref.  
Avec ses frères comme cobaye, Jasper nous avait montré ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, et quelles étaient les meilleurs façons de tuer notre ennemi commun.

Car les membres de l'armée que nous allions combattre étaient plus forts que les Cullens, et que les vampires que nous avions connus jusque-là.  
C'était à cause du sang humain, le leur, qui coulait encore dans leur veine, juste après la transformation.  
Cependant, ils ne savaient pas vraiment se battre et ne marchaient qu'à l'instinct. Ils attaquaient toujours de front.

Cela me convenait parfaitement. En effet, étant la plus petite de la meute, j'étais moins forte que les autres en combat singulier.  
J'avais donc appris à pallier cette faiblesse. Comme j'étais aussi la plus rapide, j'avais mis au point une tactique pour mordre mes frères de meute sans me faire attraper.

J'esquivais, donnais un coup, et je fuyais.

La méthode était certes plus longue pour arriver au résultat final qu'une attaque directe, mais je faisais avec ce que j'avais.

J'arrivais à toucher Paul sans me faire mordre, et j'étais donc assez confiante. Paul était comme les nouveaux nés. Très fort et très bête.

J'entendis un grondement à ma gauche.

_- Je ne suis pas bête !  
- La preuve que si, tu tombes toujours dans le panneau, mon pauvre, _argumentai-je._  
- La ferme !  
- Hé j'ai dit que tu étais bête, mais costaud ! Pourquoi tu retiens toujours que le négatif, hein ?  
- Tu ne t'es pas regardée ! T'as de la chance que je n'aie pas le temps de te mettre une raclée ! _ Paul était assez énervé.  
_- Dans tes rêves. Tu n'arriverais même pas à m'attraper.  
_  
_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour se disputer, _pensa philosophiquement Embry.

_- On ne se dispute pas Embry. Je fais en sorte que Paul soit à fond tout à l'heure. Il lui faut bien une petite motivation s'il veut être à la hauteur. Je parie même que je vais avoir plus de sangsues que toi Paul !_

Je jubilais. J'adorais le faire enrager. C'était toujours si facile avec lui ! Une petite remarque à propos de sa virilité et il partait au quart de tour.  
Comme j'étais une fille, il ne supportait pas que je le surpasse, que ce soit la réalité ou pas. Je savais que je ne tuerais jamais autant que lui. Il était bien trop doué.  
_  
_Je le vis faire un pas en avant, sûrement dans le but de m'intimider.  
_- Stop !_ Ça_ suffit maintenant. Personne ne sort des rangs. Paul, retournes à ta place. Leah tu te tais pour une fois. Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre haussement de ton. C'est compris ?,_ tonna Sam de sa double voix, nous faisant baisser la tête en signe de soumission.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer, l'attente de la bataille devenait longue. Puisque je ne pouvais plus passer le temps en énervant mes coéquipiers, je tournais la tête et observais les environs.

Le vampire blond nous observait avec curiosité. J'avais oublié qu'il avait le pouvoir d'empathie. Sans doute était-il impressionné par l'ascendant qu'avait l'alpha sur la meute.  
Moi je n'y voyais rien d'impressionnant…  
Je savais qu'il était indispensable qu'il y ait un alpha dans la meute, et que celui-ci ait un pouvoir spécifique, pour se faire obéir. Si chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, ce serait l'anarchie la plus totale. Et la meute perdrait alors son but premier : la protection des humains.

Il n'empêche que je détestais quand Sam en faisait l'usage sur moi. Me sentir contrainte d'obéir avait de quoi m'énervé au plus haut point. Je détestais me sentir impuissante et ne pas avoir le choix sur ce que je faisais.

De plus, si je supportais aussi peu les ordres d'alpha, c'est que c'était Sam qui les donnait. Je crois que je ne le vivrais pas si mal, si ce n'était pas lui.  
Je me sentais utilisée à chaque fois par celui que j'aimais encore.

_- T'as bientôt finis ton mélodrame Leah ?_ Se moqua Jared  
_- La ferme !_ J'avais vraiment envie de me retourner, et de lui mordre le museau. C'était un des endroits les plus sensibles de Jared.

_- Dommage que Sam t'ai interdit de semer la pagaille cette fois alors_, me dit-il en réponse à mes pensées.

_- T'as intérêt à cacher ton museau d'idiot dès que les sangsues arriveront. Il est fort possible que mes crocs dévient un peu._

- C'est ça. Et tu n'as rien d'autre que des promesses en l'air ? Houuu tu me fais peur !

- …. …. mon dieu, mais pourquoi ne suis-je entourée que de stupidse et immatures garçons ? Si encore ils étaient potables, mais non je dois tout supporter toute seule, et sans aucune récompense

, me lamentai-je.

_- Moi au moins, j'ai Kim_, renchérit Jared, mécontent que je le traite de non-potable .

_- Oui, tu peux dire merci à l'imprégnation. Elle se serait jamais intéressée à toi sinon. Elle est maligne, elle. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle t'aimait secrètement avant que tu l'imprègnes peut-être ? Hé non désolé mon vieux._

Il ne répondit pas, vexé par mes paroles.  
Il réfléchissait à ce que j'avais dit. Et s'il semblait reconnaitre que son couple n'existerait sûrement pas sans l'imprégnation, ses sentiments ne bougeaient pas d'un iota. Le fait qu'il soit désormais conscient que son affection pour Kim avait été créée de toute pièce par l'imprégnation et ne venait pas de lui, n'avait pas d'incidence sur la force de son amour.

Navrant…

Mais au moins j'étais tranquille pour continuer mon occupation. Mon regard se posa sur les autres personnes, hum… sangsues, présentes.

Les Cullens étaient bien plus détendus que nous. En apparence en tout cas. Les deux filles discutaient chiffons, la mère était dans les bras du père et les deux autres observaient tranquillement les environs.

Mon dieu…. Nous allions vraiment nous battre _avec_ des sangsues….

Nous allions risquer nos vies à leurs côtés. Pire, nous allions plus ou moins les remettre entre leurs mains. Sam et le chef Cullen avaient insisté là-dessus. Nous ne nous battions pas côte à côte, mais _ensemble_.  
Et tout ça pour protéger une amoureuse des sangsues.

Si Seth venait à être blessé, elle était morte, peu importe Jacob.  
Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers mon frère, et lui, dans sa naïveté habituelle se réjouissait de cette alliance.  
Il était content de passer un moment avec la sangsue d'Isabella. Ce fou. Je ne sais même pas comment il faisait pour faire abstraction de son odeur alors qu'il se tenait si près de lui…

Tous les trois, mon frère, Isabella et son vampire, avaient été écartés des combats. Le but étant de mettre l'humaine à l'abri. Elle avait réussi à convaincre sa sangsue de rester avec elle. Et Seth était là pour garder contact avec ceux qui se battaient, c'est-à-dire nous. Officiellement.

Officieusement, et à ma demande surtout, il avait été mis à l'abri. C'était le plus jeune des loups, après Collin et Brady, et celui qui avait le moins d'expérience. Enfin, sauf par rapport à moi, puisque nous avions muté au même moment.  
Mais j'étais sa grande sœur, donc, de nous deux, c'était à lui d'être là-bas.

Mais il avait refusé de rester à la réserve avec les deux autres, prétextant qu'il était plus vieux qu'eux et que de ce fait, il n'avait pas à attendre là-bas.  
Sam l'avait donc laissé hors de la bataille, mais l'avait impliqué dans le déroulement des événements.

Et puis, il pourrait ainsi retranscrire ce qui se passait, et prévenir le Cullen si notre pot aux roses venait à être découvert.  
Parce que nous avions tendu un piège aux nouveaux nés. Ils se dirigeaient à l'odeur, et nous pensions que c'était celle d'Isabella qu'ils suivaient. Elle avait donc répandu son parfum dans cette clairière, en se frottant aux arbres.  
Ainsi, l'armée à abattre allait se diriger droit vers notre guet-apens.

Ils étaient donc tous trois dans la montagne, à quelques kilomètres de nous.  
Là-bas, le vampire avait tenu à planter une tente pour sa copine. Je trouvais ça bien inutile, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça…

Seth était attentif à ce qui se passait d'ailleurs dans cette fichue tente, sûrement pour intervenir si la tension entre Jacob et le Cullen devenait trop forte.

Oui, parce que c'était, bien sûr, Jacob qui avait porté la fille jusqu'au lieu convenu. Pour l'odeur.  
Celle de Jacob, plus forte, couvrait celle de la fille, afin que nos ennemis restent gentiment là où on le voulait, n'ayant aucune autre piste à suivre.  
Aucun vampire ne suivrait instinctivement une piste qui sentait le loup.

J'entendais dans les pensées de mon frère que Jacob réchauffait la fille tandis que son vampire la regardait se serrer contre le loup dans le duvet.

J'en avais marre… qu'il la laisse crever de froid, notre problème serai résolu, et hop, on arrête de se coltiner la troupe des suceurs de sang.  
Nous pourrions rentrer, et je prendrais un bon bain avant d'aller au lit. Au lieu de quoi je me retrouvais à faire équipe avec notre ennemi naturel. Elle préférait une sangsue à un loup, c'était son problème après tout.

Je remarquais les regards de mes frères, qui avaient forcement suivis le cheminement de mes pensées. Sam me faisait les gros yeux, ce dont je me fichais éperdument. Paul semblait d'accord avec moi.  
- _Pour une fois !  
_  
- _Ça ne deviendra pas une habitude, t'inquiètes pas !_

_- Bon aller on se concentre, ils vont plus tarder_, nous lança Sam. _Et rappeler vous, pas d'attaque_ _directe_, reprit-il avec un coup d'œil de mon côté.

Quoi ? Il s'imaginait peut être que, parce que je n'étais pas enchantée d'être-là, j'allais faire n'importe quoi ? Quel abruti…  
Je n'écoutai pas le grognement qui ne tarda pas à résonner suite à ma remarque, trop concentrée sur le mouvement que j'avais capté dans la forêt. L'armée de vampire était là.

Nous fonçâmes, et j'évitai une attaque tandis que Jared tuait celui qui en avait été l'origine. Je lui grognai après.

_- C'était le mien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !_

- Merci, ça t'arracherait la langue ?

me lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux ! Avec rage je me lançai dans la mêlée.

J'étais en train d'achever mon deuxième vampire quand Jacob arriva enfin. Ses pensées étaient pleines du baiser échangé avec Isabella.

Je pensai volontairement qu'elle avait surement voulu embrasser au moins une fois un humain, peu importe lequel, afin de comparer avec les baisers immondes de sa sangsue. Avant de se marier avec lui, chose que je venais d'apprendre par son esprit.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'être euphorique alors qu'on était en pleine bataille.

Cela marcha au-delà de mes espérances quand je senti ses pensées prendre un chemin plus prudent, suite à un excès de colère, envers moi et Cullen.

Mon dieu, je haïssais cette Isabella !

De quel droit avait-elle essayé d'empêcher Jacob de se battre ? Est-ce que les imprégnées avaient demandés à ce que les loups restent en retrait ? Non, par devoir, elles acceptaient. Et c'était pourtant légitime qu'elles le veuillent.

Isabella, elle, n'avait absolument aucun droit sur Jacob.  
Elle ne l'aimait pas, et lui préférait un vampire qui l'avait abandonné. Elle voulait tout avoir, Jacob à ses pieds, tandis qu'elle batifolerait avec Cullen.

De plus, je trouvais que les moyens qu'elle semblait prête à mettre en œuvre pour garder Jacob étaient pitoyables… elle disait aimer son vampire, et elle en embrassait un autre à pleine bouche.

De plus, nous nous battions tous pour elle, qui était à l'abri avec sa sangsue. Nous risquions nos vies pour sauver sa misérable existence.  
Et elle voulait nous enlever l'excellent combattant qu'était Jacob ?  
C'était la personne la plus égoïste que je n'ai jamais rencontré.  
Je me concentrai de nouveaux sur la bataille, plus hargneuse qu'auparavant.

J'évitai un coup, et refermai mes mâchoires sur le côté du vampire. Je reculai déjà quand il essaya de m'attraper alors qu'il gémissait sous la douleur. Je réattaquai, bien plus rapide que lui, et lui donnai un fort coup de patte sur sa jambe droite.  
Il s'écroula au sol en hurlant, et je l'achevais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever. Alors que je levais les yeux pour voir où en était le combat, je vis une Cullen, faisant face à deux vampires. Esmée je crois.

Je m'élançai pour l'aider et sautai sur le premier. Cette diversion lui permit de tuer le second.  
Je bloquai au sol l'ennemi, tandis qu'elle lui arrachait la tête.  
Elle me fit un sourire avant de se retourner, retournant au combat, près de son mari.

Je remarquais alors un ennemi qui tournait les talons, afin de s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Il avait dû sentir la vraie trace d'Isabella. Il fallait éviter à tout prix que les autres nouveaux nés ne voient la réaction de leur congénère.  
Nous ne pourrions pas éviter une fuite massive des nouveau-nés.  
Je vis Quil se diriger vers lui, mais il était bien trop loin pour éviter sa fuite.

Je poussai à fond sur mes pattes, mes griffes se plantèrent dans le sol pour me donner plus d'adhérence, mes muscles se détendirent au maximum, et je fonçai sur le fuyard.

La voyante, qui était sur mon chemin et qui avait compris ma manœuvre, se contenta de faire un bond alors que je passai en dessous d'elle. Elle attrapa aussi le vampire qui me poursuivait.  
Je réussis à rattraper le nouveau-né alors que Quil était à mi-distance.

Fière de moi, je retournai au centre de la bataille après un rapide combat. Il s'agissait d'une femelle assez frêle et j'eu vite fait de l'achever.

J'étais en train d'arracher un bras lorsque je captai les pensées de Seth. La femelle vampire qui avait créé les nouveau-nés les avait trouvés.  
Elle avait vu que le télépathe n'était pas avec nous, et en avait déduit qu'il se trouvait avec son humaine. À raison.

Ils se faisaient face tous les deux. Seth tournait autour de la zone, indécis. Il hésitait à venir chercher du renfort, ou bien à se battre directement contre la sangsue rousse et son acolyte. J'eu peur de la décision qu'il prendrait.

Je ne pouvais rien faire cependant, juste tuer le plus vite possible pour le rejoindre.

J'esquivai une énième attaque lorsque mon frère heurta un arbre. Cette vision dans mon esprit m'arracha un hoquet, et j'eus juste le temps de me décaler pour éviter de me faire arracher un bras. Le coup du vampire m'atteignit tout de même, et il m'envoya à terre quelques mètres plus loin.

Je me relevai rapidement, légèrement sonnée, et sautai sur le responsable avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse. Nous roulâmes au sol et je réussi à lui attraper la tête.  
Je venais à peine de me relever que je vis Sam percuter violemment un ennemi qui se trouvait juste devant moi, en position de force.

Ce moment de répit me permit de retrouver mes esprits.  
Ils avaient osé toucher mon petit frère !

Je leur ferais payer.

Malheureusement le fait de suivre le combat de Seth ne me rendait pas aussi efficace que je le voulais mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher de son esprit au cas où il lui arriverait malheur. J'avais bien trop peur de le perdre pour manquer une seule seconde de ce qui se passait là-haut. C'est avec soulagement que je les vis, lui et le Cullen bruler les deux vampires.

Dire que Seth était satisfait de lui était un euphémisme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une fierté toute maternelle devant le courage que mon petit frère avait montré. Il s'était occupé seul du bras droit de la femelle.

_- Bravo Seth !, s_'exclama bruyamment Jared dans nos esprits.

_- Ouais, on les a bien eut ! On vous rejoint tout de suite. Bella va bien Jacob, _répondit mon frère avec enthousiasme.

Le loup de Jacob poussa une sorte de soupir qui n'avait rien d'animal.  
Le temps pour nous de tuer les derniers vampires, ils redescendirent de la montagne, le télépathe tenant sa copine dans les bras.

La clairière était désormais silencieuse.  
La rouquine et son armée n'étaient plus, et avec eux la menace qui planait sur Isabella disparaissait. Nous avions fait notre travail. Tout le monde était soulagé.

« Il faut que vous partiez » s'adressa la voyante à Sam. « Les Volturis vont bientôt arriver, ils veulent surement vérifier que l'armée a bien été détruite. Ils ne sont pas un danger, mais mieux vaut qu'ils ne vous voient pas. »

Nous rebroussions donc chemin, suivant notre alpha.

À ce moment, un vampire surgit des fourrés, et bousculant la Cullen blonde, il s'enfuit.  
J'étais la plus rapide.

Je le rattrapais facilement, la peur lui faisant faire des virages inutiles, et m'apprêtais à lui arracher la tête, quand il fit soudainement volte-face et m'enserra la taille.  
Surprise, je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre geste pour lui échapper, et tandis que je me débattais comme une furie, essayant de mordre sa gorge, Jacob l'envoya valser au loin. Le vampire revenant à la charge lui brisa les côtes avant de se faire dévorer par les miens.

« Jake ! »  
Isabella se jeta sur Jacob en hurlant.

- _Jared, Quil, prenez le, il faut qu'on parte maintenant, _ordonna rapidement Sam. Puis il s'adressa au télépathe qui suivait nos conversations mentales, sans aucune gêne.

_- Nous l'amenons directement chez son père. Peux-tu demander à Carlisle de passer quand vous aurez finit avec vos rois ? Je préfère que Jacob n'aille pas à l'hôpital, mais il semble bien touché.  
_Le vampire hocha la tête alors que Quil et Jared se transformaient pour porter Jacob.

J'étais restée totalement hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. Tout était allé trop vite. Je repris mes esprits et courrais pour les rattraper alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient déjà dans les bois, les loups autours des trois hommes.  
Faisant fi de ma nudité, je me transformais d'un coup une fois à leur hauteur.

« Mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! T'es con ou quoi, j'allais l'avoir ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! » J'hurlais au visage d'un Jacob grimaçant sous la douleur.

« Leah ça suffit, rentre directement chez toi avec ton frère. » me dit Sam.

« Mais il n'av.. »

« Obéis ! », me coupa-t-il.  
Il avait l'air passablement en colère. Aussi je préférais mettre la mienne de côté et suivre son ordre.

Je ruminais durant tout le trajet, luttant contre ma colère pour ne pas muter, alors que mon corps était agité de petits soubresauts.  
Je ne voulais pas partager mes pensées avec ceux qui étaient restés sous forme animale. Pas question que je subisse leurs accusations, qui ne manqueraient pas.

En arrivant près des habitations, j'arrachais rageusement un drap étendu dans le jardin d'Emily, et m'enroulais rapidement dedans.  
C'était la maison la plus proche de la forêt, sans surprise.  
Petite mais douce vengeance….

J'étais seule, Seth ayant voulu accompagner Jacob jusqu'à chez lui.  
Tant mieux.  
Même si j'y étais plus habituée, je n'aimais jamais me retrouver nue devant lui. Cela me gênait bien plus qu'avec les autres…

Enervée au possible, j'entrai bruyamment dans la maison, où ma mère, Billy Black et Charlie Swan me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je m'arrêtais une seconde face à eux.

« La ballade en moto s'est bien passée, mais je me suis faite volée mes vêtements alors qu'on était au lac. Jacob a eu un accident, il t'attend chez toi. », lançai-je à Billy avant de m'enfuir, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur le drap.

Ma mère et Billy avaient invité Charlie pour éviter tout risque d'attaque. Son odeur devait se rapprocher de celle d'Isabella. Je me fichais que mon explication soit bancale à ses yeux. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter.

Je passais en vitesse dans ma chambre prendre de quoi me vêtir avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Jacob occupait toutes mes pensées.

Pour qui se prenait-il pour jouer au héro ainsi ?

Je fis couler un bain, me brossant énergiquement les cheveux tandis qu'il se remplissait. _Un peu trop énergiquement peut-être_, pensais-je alors que mon cuir chevelu me tiraillait. Je râlais devant le temps qu'il fallait à ces fichues canalisations pour acheminer suffisamment d'eau pour me relaxer.

Enfin, quand le niveau fut acceptable, je m'immergeai complétement. Mes pieds, qui étaient légèrement plus froids que le reste de mon corps, me brulaient face à la différence de température. J'avais peut-être mis l'eau un peu trop chaude.  
Qu'importe, la chaleur me faisait beaucoup de bien en cet instant.

Je faisais alors un effort pour me relaxer, la tête sous l'eau, alors qu'aucun bruit ne m'atteignait.

J'étais en colère. Et bouleversée aussi, bien plus que je n'oserais l'avouer.

Bien sûr que je n'allais pas l'avoir ce vampire, et si Jacob n'étais pas intervenu, je serais à sa place. Mais il était hors de question que je le reconnaisse devant les garçons.

Mais plus que le fait de ma possible blessure qui avait été évitée, c'était le geste de Jacob qui me perturbait.  
Bien sûr, aucun loup ne m'aurait laissée mourir, de cela j'étais sure. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aurais cru qu'il aurait pu prendre ma place pour m'éviter de souffrir.  
En effet, s'il n'était pas intervenu, le vampire m'aurait brisé les cotes, avant de se faire trucider par les autres loups. Rien de plus, rien de moins, au vu de la distance à laquelle nous étions du groupe.

Je pensais qu'aucun des loups ne m'appréciais vraiment, et je le leur rendais bien. Du moins j'essayais.

Avais-je eu tort de penser cela ? Que Jacob m'appréciait comme une sœur, ou du moins comme une amie, pour qu'il souhaite m'éviter une souffrance supplémentaire, au détriment de sa propre douleur ?

Ou voulait-il simplement faire un acte héroïque devant celle dont il est amoureux, afin de l'impressionner?

A moins qu'il n'ait mal évalué la distance et qu'il ait réellement craint pour ma vie. Il avait ainsi fait ce que tout autre loup aurait fait pour éviter la mort de l'un des siens.

Je remontais à la surface où je pris une grande inspiration avant de replonger aussi sec.  
Je préférais néanmoins l'hypothèse selon laquelle il avait consciemment pris le coup pour m'éviter de souffrir.

Je ne saurais jamais la véritable raison d'un tel geste. Je ne lui demanderais jamais. Par peur d'être déçu, et par fierté.

Je finis par me détendre, pataugeant dans le bain en faisant des vagues.  
J'aimais l'eau.  
Une fois ma colère disparue, je senti un autre sentiment m'envahir. Quelque chose que je n'avais plus connu depuis longtemps : la joie.

Je me rendis compte que mon intégration au sein de la meute me tenait apparemment plus à cœur que je ne le croyais. J'étais quelque part heureuse du geste de Jacob. Je ne me sentais plus seulement comme le boulet que l'on se coltine par obligation de l'alpha.

J'avais l'impression que l'on pouvait alors m'apprécier pour ce que j'étais, une louve parmi les hommes.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être soulagée.

Je prenais conscience que je chérissais plus que je ne l'aurais voulu la meute. Cette espèce de seconde famille que l'on formait tous ensemble.  
J'étais heureuse qu'au moins un de ses membres puisse m'apprécier réellement.

J'avais peut-être ma place dans la meute tout compte fait.

* * *

Bientôt la plage, et vous ne savez que faire de tous ces kilos de commentaires qui vous collent à la peau?

Voici un nouveau régime révolutionnaire, mieux que le protéiné, mieux que le WeightWatchers : l'abandon pur et simple de ces commentaires superflus dont vous ne savez que faire.

N'hésitez plus!


	7. Chapter 6 : Une meilleure integration

Bonjour chères lectrices! (ou lecteur que je n'aurais pas vu!)

Voici la suite des aventures de Leah, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Je m'excuses encore du retard du dernier chapitre, j'ai d'ailleurs été bien punie puisque je n'ai pas reçu autant de commentaires que d'habitude.. foie d'Hachi, vous ne m'y reprendrez plus! ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Nicky : Ai-je encore besoin de mettre ton nom? lol. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la meute reconnait la force de Leah, et cette bataille l'aide à s'intégrer plus efficacement. Je suis désolée... mais pour ce qui est du geste de Jacob... je ne dirais pas sa motivation ^^. Hahaha! De toute façon on s'en fiche, ce qui est important c'est l'incidence que son action aura. Après tout, je suis dans la tête de Leah, pas dans celle de Jake ^^.  
Enfin, à propos de la taille du chapitre précédent... tout le monde va être content, puisque j'ai augmenté celle des chapitres suivants, afin d'éviter une différence de taille trop importante ^^. Voici donc un chapitre de 8 pages word! Je te fais de gros bisous, et te dis à la prochaine!  
Ha! J'oubliais! MERCIIIII pour ta review!

WillySo : Ha j'adore avoir de nouveaux lecteurs! Merci à toi pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir! Par rapport à la chose que tu attend avec impatience... ça arrivera dans 4 ou 5 chapitres. J'espère que tu pourra attendre ^^. Pour ce qui est de mes petites envolées lyriques en fin de chapitres, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus! Je me suis chantée la musique une bonne vingtaine de fois, avant de réussir à trouver les bons mots qui rentraient dans le rythme lol. Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un ai apprécié =). Si tu trouves celle de ce chapitre, je te ferais une surprise! A la prochaine!

Et maintenant, attention Mesdames et Messieurs, que le spectacle commence!

... Heu , la lecture pardon =)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une meilleure intégration

L'ambiance au sein de la meute était devenue extrêmement pesante. Depuis que l'on savait qu'Isabella et sa sangsue allaient se marier, tout le monde était sur les nerfs.  
En effet, nous avions appris juste après la bataille, par l'intermédiaire des pensées chaotiques de Jacob, leur union prochaine.

Il les avait écoutés en parler, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement sous la tente, juste avant l'arrivée de l'armée vampire. Le sentiment de trahison qui l'avait envahi était comparable à celui qui m'avait pris, il y a de cela trois ans. Isabella, nouvellement fiancée, n'osait pas l'avouer à Jacob, et c'était son vampire qui, par respect pour le loup, avait fait en sorte qu'il soit au courant.

Cela me prouvait encore une fois que mes sentiments à l'égard de la fille étaient justifiés, quoi qu'en dise Jake. Elle était aussi lâche qu'égoïste.  
Et elle avait laissé à son futur époux le boulot d'informer l'autre homme qui était amoureux d'elle. Heureusement que la sangsue l'avait fait d'ailleurs, j'imaginais que la réaction de mon frère de meute aurait été bien pire s'il avait dû l'apprendre plus tard. Il lui avait évité de passer trop longtemps pour le dindon de la farce. Genre, il aurait pu le découvrir en écoutant une discussion entre Charlie et Billy.

_L'horreur !_

Mais je pense que Jacob détestait la manière dont cela c'était fait. En effet, dans son esprit, l'action du suceur de sang le rendait meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne voulait pas avoir de dettes, ni apprécier le vampire.

Il avait alors confronté l'humaine, qui avait eu le culot de faire du chantage, expliquant qu'elle avait des sentiments pour les deux hommes, mais qu'elle se mariait malgré tout avec le vampire.  
Ils s'étaient embrassés, de sorte que Jacob avait oublié momentanément leur discussion lorsqu'il était arrivé pour se battre.

Je la trouvais terriblement arrogante, de penser pouvoir retenir Jacob dans son existence alors qu'elle faisait sa vie avec un autre…  
Mais cela ne m'étonnait même plus.

Toujours est-il que les choix de cette fille avaient des conséquences sur nous autres, les loups.

Car si tous les membres de la meute, mis à part Seth, trouvaient ça absolument répugnant, le plus dur était de supporter les états d'âme de Jacob. Ainsi que ses pensées, tournées continuellement vers son amoureuse des vampires.  
La situation devenait de plus en plus pénible à mesure que le temps passait, Jake n'ayant plus de ses nouvelles.

Son humeur était des plus exécrables. Il n'avait plus rien du Jacob heureux et joueur que je connaissais. Il accablait la meute de ses idées, et pire encore, de ses rêves.  
Ainsi, nous rêvions parfois la nuit de faire l'amour à cette fille, ou à des réconciliations enflammées après qu'elle ait avoué s'être trompée d'homme.

Encore une raison de détester Isabella Swan.

Les loups qui s'étaient imprégnés étaient épargnés, leurs esprits n'autorisant pas un autre parasite que le visage de leur âme sœur. Pour une fois, je les enviais, eux et leur amour inconditionnel. J'aurais presque pu regretter le fait de ne pas être une prétendante à l'imprégnation…..  
Parce que les autres, dont moi, subissaient ce bourrage de crâne incessant.

Ce matin, après avoir rêvé pour la quatrième fois d'Isabella en moins de deux semaines, j'avais décidé de lui remuer les puces. J'étais incapable de supporter cela une nuit de plus. Je commençais à comprendre à quel point me côtoyer avait dû être désagréable pour la meute.

Moi aussi je les accablais continuellement de mes pensées pour Sam.

Cependant, je m'étais calmée un peu. Je faisais vraiment partie de la meute, ils m'avaient fait une place, depuis la transformation de Collin et Brady. Cela était dû au fait que Seth et moi n'étions plus les petits nouveaux. Jusqu'à présent nous étions les derniers à avoir muté. S'intégrer est toujours plus difficile lorsque l'on rentre dans un groupe déjà soudé….

De ce fait, me sentant plus acceptée, j'avais moins envie de leur en faire baver. Ho je n'étais pas gentille pour autant, et s'ils me cherchaient un peu, j'étais toujours capable de répandre mon venin. Cependant, les tensions s'étaient apaisées.

À cela, s'ajoutait le fait que pendant la bataille avec l'armée de nouveaux née, j'avais pu leur montrer ce que j'étais capable de faire. Et je pense que j'avais reçu leur respect, quand il était apparu que j'étais tout aussi efficace qu'eux. Dans des domaines différents, mais tout de même.

Ils avaient enfin compris que je n'étais pas la plus faible, même si j'étais une femme. Depuis, ils continuaient à me taquiner, mais ils se moquaient plus pour s'amuser que pour me blesser. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Bref, j'étais plus à l'aise au sein de ma meute. Je n'avais donc plus envie d'en sortir, et j'étais contente lorsque les garçons me proposaient une sortie, sans avoir été obligé de le faire par Sam.  
Sam. Il continuait de rendre mon appartenance à la meute difficile, parce que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier….

Et enfin, il y avait Jacob. Et c'était une excellente raison de ne pas cracher mon fiel sur mes frères de meutes. Ils avaient bien assez à faire avec lui et son humeur de chien. Si je m'y mettais moi aussi, ça en serait fini d'eux !  
J'aimais les accabler de mes problèmes, mais je n'étais pas sadique au point de leur faire subir deux esprits dépressifs en même temps.

Jacob…. J'avais mis une semaine à digérer son geste lors de la bataille. J'avais encore du mal aujourd'hui à choisir, si j'étais reconnaissante ou agacée. Mais, il m'avait aidé à accepter le reste de la meute, comme des frères ou amis. Grâce à lui, j'avais pris conscience qu'ils ne me détestaient pas, et que si je faisais un effort, ils pouvaient même m'apprécier.  
Il m'avait aidé à m'ouvrir un peu aux autres.

Je ne l'avais pas remercié, mais j'espérais qu'il comprenait être à l'origine de mon petit changement de comportement.

Je le rejoignais au bord de la falaise. Il avait tendance à s'y exiler depuis le grand évènement. Il n'y avait que moi qui m'y risquais. Mais puisque j'étais apparemment la seule ayant le courage de lui faire face, je jouais mon rôle de chieuse une fois encore.  
Et j'avais l'intime conviction que j'étais devenue reine à ce jeu-là.

Et puis, je voulais l'aider, comme il l'avait fait pour moi, inconsciemment. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : être seul. Tout comme je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas m'écouter. Mais, comme disait mon père : qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Je m'assis en silence à ses côtés, laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur les vagues qui finissaient leurs vies sur les rochers en contrebas. Comme lui.

Il repensait sans doute à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Isabella, à propos de leur relation. Une conversation dont nous avions rapidement appris le contenu, dès qu'il avait muté, à son grand désespoir.

Jacob avait plus ou moins renoncé à elle, même si ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Enfin, il avait promis de rester sage et de ne plus chercher à la draguer, ni à l'embrasser.  
Mais il ne perdait pas l'espoir qu'elle reconnaisse son erreur, et nous savions tous qu'il avait l'intention d'attendre son heure.  
En ami.

Il acceptait très difficilement leur mariage, même s'il avait essayé de se montrer enjoué lorsqu'il l'avait eu au téléphone, et qu'il lui avait dit avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Temps durant lequel il préférait couper tout contact.

Je pense que le fait qu'elle lui ait avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui rendait les choses un peu plus difficiles qu'une simple rupture, et en même temps plus douces, peut-être.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait malgré ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, et qu'elle souffrait donc elle aussi de cette situation. Et si le vampire partait, elle se tournerait alors vers le loup.  
Mais savoir qu'elle en avait choisi un autre que lui rendait la souffrance de l'abandon encore plus insupportable. Il aurait pu avoir une chance avec elle, si elle l'avait aimé juste un peu plus que l'autre.

Pas facile à digérer, c'est sûr !

Le pire pour lui cependant, et je le comprenais, c'était la certitude qu'elle serait soit transformée, soit tuée. Aucune échappatoire. Il devait lui dire adieu.  
Si elle devenait un monstre, ses instincts le pousseraient alors à se battre, et je ne pense pas qu'il arriverait à entretenir une relation amicale.  
Seul Seth était capable d'un tel exploit envers les sangsues…

Mes pensées se détachèrent alors des problèmes de Jacob, pour en venir aux miens. Si j'étais dans sa situation, serait-il plus facile pour moi de me détacher des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Sam? S'il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait, mais d'un amour plus faible que celui qu'il avait pour Emily, aurai-je mieux vécu son abandon ?  
Savoir qu'il souffrait de me laisser, qu'il m'aimait toujours malgré le fait qu'il soit avec son âme sœur, cela m'apaiserait-t-il ?

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne le saurais jamais. L'imprégnation de Sam pour Emily avait été totale et avait détruit tout sentiment amoureux qu'il pouvait alors avoir à mon égard. L'imprégnation supprimait tout, et le remplaçait par un sentiment qui me paraissait fictif.

Isabella ne s'était pas imprégnée, elle était simplement tombée amoureuse, comme toutes les jeunes filles normales. Comme je l'avais fait.  
Et l'on pouvait être amoureux de deux personnes en même temps.

Je secouai la tête pour revenir au moment présent. Je regardais Jacob assit à mes côtés.  
« Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps, Jacob ? », lui demandai-je en geignant.

Cela faisait bien 40 minutes que nous étions dans un silence complet, perdus dans nos interrogations respectives, et je trouvais que c'était bien assez.  
Ressasser le passé sous forme humaine n'était pas bénéfique pour moi. Je souffrais sans en faire profiter les autres.

Quoi ?  
Hé ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais devenue un ange. J'aimais toujours les embêter et les mettre mal à l'aise de temps en temps. Je le faisais moins, et d'une manière moins dure qu'auparavant, mais tout de même.  
Chacun ses hobbies.

Devant sa superbe tentative pour m'ignorer, je grognais et le poussais légèrement du coude pour le faire réagir.

« Saute de la falaise, Leah. », souffla-t-il, sans me regarder pour autant.  
« Quel accueil !, raillai-je. Franchement, gros bébé, tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'endure. »

Je relâchai mon corps et ma tête vint cogner légèrement contre le sol, alors que je me couchais, les pieds dans le vide. Je grommelai, en passant une main dans mes cheveux, massant doucement le point d'impact pour en faire partir la légère douleur qui s'en suivit.

Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme pour appuyer mes propos.

« Toi ? » s'écria-t-il, apparemment éberlué que j'ose lui parler de ma propre douleur.  
« Tu es la personne la plus égocentrique qui soit, Leah. Mais comme je ne tiens pas à détruire ton petit monde, celui où le soleil tourne en orbite autour de ta chère personne, je ne te dirai pas à quel point ça m'est égal. Déguerpis ! »

Je savais qu'il réagirait comme cela.

J'eus du mal à ne pas lui dire que sa chère ex-potentielle petite amie était plus égocentrique que moi. L'amour le rendait aveugle. Mais ça aurait été vraiment inefficace que je lui face part de mes pensées. Aussi, j'enchainais comme s'il n'avait jamais pris la parole.

« Mets-toi à ma place cinq minutes. »

À ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire, sans aucune raison apparente. Je ne pensais pas que ma phrase susciterait une telle réaction… Je m'énervai un peu, vexée qu'il ne me prête pas attention.

« Arrêtes de rigoler et écoutes-moi. », je me renfrognai, légèrement plus agressive que ce que j'avais voulu.

« Si je fais semblant, partiras-tu ? ». Il me jeta un coup d'œil. Je me retenais de grogner, chose que je m'interdisais à faire sous forme humaine, lorsque je vis l'expression de son visage. Il me regardait comme s'il se faisait un topo de ce que j'étais devenue. Avec un œil sacrément critique.

Je détournai le regard, afin de ne pas perdre le but de ma mission, qui risquait fort d'être compromise si je commençais à prêter attention à lui et ses états d'âmes.  
Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve pour avoir une conversation constructive avec Jacob.

J'attaquais directement le cœur du sujet.

« Ça me rend malade, Jacob. Te rends-tu compte de ce que je ressens, moi? Je n'apprécie même pas Isabella Swan, et tu m'obliges à pleurer cette amoureuse des sangsues comme si, moi aussi, je l'aimais. C'est un peu déroutant, vois-tu ? La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé que je l'embrassais ! Non mais tu imagines ? »  
Je frissonnais d'horreur à ce souvenir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand j'utilisai le nom complet de sa chérie, qu'elle même semblait détester. Contrairement à tous je refusais de l'appeler Bella. D'abord parce qu'elle était affreusement banale et que par conséquent ce n'était pas un surnom qui lui allait. Ensuite parce que j'aimais voir sa grimace à chaque fois que je la nommais ainsi.

« Je m'en moque », me répondit-il avec un calme à toute épreuve. Je vis cependant qu'il se forçait à l'être.

« Il n'y a pas que moi. Tu veux vraiment laisser les Paul et Embry faire des choses pas très catholiques avec elle dans leurs rêves ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les points. Je continuais ma tirade avec ferveur, essayant autre chose.

« Je ne supporte plus d'être dans ta tête ! Oublie-la ! Elle va épouser ce machin, et il va la transformer en l'un d'eux ! Il est temps de passer à autre chose, mec ! Elle l'a choisi lui, pas toi ! Et elle ne reviendra pas là-dessus, contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines… »

« La ferme ! ». Je le vis se mordre la langue en tortillant sa mâchoire. Il réagissait enfin ! Je décidais alors de donner mon coup de maitre. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec cette fille, et qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire !

Je voulais qu'il passe à autre chose, et qu'il ne passe pas sa vie à pleurer d'amour pour une femme qui l'oublierait.  
Je refusais qu'il ait la même vie que moi ! Il ne méritait pas ça….

« De toute façon », ricanai-je, « Il se bornera sûrement à la tuer, un point c'est tout. Les histoires racontent que ça arrive souvent. Si ça se trouve, un enterrement sera une meilleure fin qu'un mariage. »

Il ferma les yeux pour se contenir, tandis que son corps tremblait. Il laissa passer quelques secondes le temps de se calmer, puis me dévisagea. Je souriais malgré moi, fixant mes mains, bien contente du résultat de ma provocation.

Je vis cependant avec inquiétude son regard s'assombrir et un rictus naître sur ses lèvres.

« Quelle blague ! La confusion des genres t'embête, ma vieille, mais songes un peu à ce qu'il en est de nous, à force de regarder Sam à travers tes yeux. Emily doit déjà supporter ta fixation, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin que nous autres, les gars, nous crevions de désir pour lui aussi. », me jeta-t-il.

Aie. Ca faisait mal. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer sous le coup.  
Parce qu'il avait raison. Je lui demandais de faire quelque chose que j'étais moi-même incapable d'appliquer…

Mais moi au moins, j'avais refusé de pardonner, ma fierté avait combattue ma douleur, alors que lui restait au pied de la fille.

Tant pis, j'avais essayé. S'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ce n'étais plus mes affaires. Je ne pouvais pas le sauver de lui-même. Je pourrais bien combattre ces fichus rêves toute seule…

« Ok. Si tu veux passer ta vie à attendre qu'elle te remarque c'est ton problème. Et tu feras quoi Jacob ? Tu accourras la queue entre les jambes quand elle demandera à te voir, tu t'installeras sur le canapé à côté d'eux alors qu'il l'embrassera devant toi ?  
Tu feras le chien de garde devant leur maison ?  
Tu as si peu de couilles et de fierté ? En plus cette nana, elle s'en fout de toi. Ça se trouve, elle ne t'aime même pas. Apres tout, ce n'est pas elle qui t'as embrassé, c'est toi qui l'as forcé ! »

Je me levais d'un bond, et filais vers les bois. Au passage j'essayais de cracher sur cet imbécile.

« Raté ! », se moqua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ton imprégnée ! Bousille ta vie pour une fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine, mais ne vient pas te plaindre ! », lui hurlai-je.

Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je m'enfuis. Je le laisserais seul avec ses pensées désormais. Il était aussi fort que moi dans la catégorie « j'envoie chier tout le monde ».  
Pas la peine de perdre mon temps.

S'il avait envie de déprimer, en regrettant constamment le choix d'Isabella, c'était après tout son problème. J'avais assez à faire avec les miens, comme il l'avait si bien dit.

Je décidais de muter pour aller faire un petit tour. Rien de mieux pour me calmer et réfléchir. Enfin uniquement dans les moments comme aujourd'hui, où aucun des garçons n'étaient transformé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je gambadais depuis un bout de temps, réfléchissant à ce que Jacob m'avait balancé. La nuit était tombée, et je commençais à prendre le chemin de la maison, poussée par mon estomac.

Je sentis soudain un nouvel esprit m'effleurer. Jacob venait de muter, Embry et Quil m'ayant rejoint depuis quelques heures.

_- Je suis désolé_, souffla Embry dans nos têtes, en réponse aux pensées de Jacob. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous trois vers lui, chacun changeant son itinéraire initial.

_- Attends-nous !_, gémit Quil. Lui était plus proche de Jacob, juste à la sortie du village.

_- Fichez-moi la paix !,_ grogna-t-il.

_- Jacob, reprends-toi_, le suppliais-je.

Nous étions inquiets.  
J'étais inquiète.

Je sondais son esprit dans l'espoir de voir s'il ne voulait pas attenter à sa vie. C'était une des choses qui m'étaient passées à l'esprit lorsque j'avais appris qu'Emily et Sam s'étaient fiancés. Je comprenais mieux que quiconque les sentiments de Jacob en cet instant, tandis que surgissait dans nos pensée à tous, l'image du carton d'invitation posé sur la table à manger de Billy Black.

Quelle aurait été ma réaction si j'avais reçu une invitation pour le mariage de Sam et d'Emily ?

_Connerie de vampire_, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser.

Il accéléra, et nous fîmes de même ; les gars avaient pitiés de lui, je le sentais. Jacob devait le sentir également et cela me fit mal pour lui. Je savais à quel point la pitié des autres était malvenue et destructrice…

_- Laissez-le partir._ La voix de Sam dans nos têtes nous stoppa net dans nos élans. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir à la douceur de sa voix.  
Jacob avait raison, cela devait être dur pour les garçons de ressentir mes sentiments chaque fois qu'il me parlait.  
Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

- _Reprenez votre forme initiale_, ajouta l'alpha_. Je passe te chercher, Embry._

Nous nous transformâmes tous à contrecœur, en geignant. L'instinct de loup nous poussait à venir en aide à notre congénère qui était blessé. Notre frère.  
Nous laissâmes Jacob partir je ne sais où.

J'imaginais parfaitement sa détresse actuelle, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider.  
Être un loup était alors la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s'abandonner, afin de gérer sa douleur.  
J'aurais aimé avoir une telle échappatoire à l'époque.

Je me retrouvais nue, au milieu des bois. J'étais à quelques kilomètres de chez moi, et n'avais pas de vêtements.  
Bien sûr, Sam allait chercher Embry, mais me laissait seule. Il évitait toujours de se retrouver en tête à tête avec moi, à mes dépends parfois. Comme aujourd'hui.

Le fait que je ne risque rien des dangers, qui par leur seule évocation feraient frémir toute femme normalement constituée, faisait que les garçons ne se sentaient jamais obligés de m'aider. Alors qu'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'ils auraient fait immédiatement pour toute autre personne du sexe féminin.

Ils laissaient une jeune femme nue se balader seule dans les bois, et ce, sur plusieurs kilomètres. Comme j'étais une louve, je ne faisais pas les frais d'une galanterie hors du commun, loin de là.  
Certes j'étais tout à fait capable de me défendre. En cas d'agression, ce serait l'auteur de celle-ci qui irait à l'hôpital. Il n'empêche que j'aurai aimé parfois que l'on fasse un peu plus attention à ma condition de femme.  
Comme ce soir par exemple…

Je n'avais pas le droit de me transformer pour que Jacob soit tranquille. J'avais donc 50 minutes, environs, de course à pieds pour arriver à destination.  
Je soufflais un bon coup pour me calmer.

Je me retournais vivement, et partis d'un pas énergique alors que mon estomac grondait.  
Bordel, j'avais la dalle !

Mes pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la boue que formait le sol humide de la forêt. Je pestai, je devrais me laver les pieds directement en arrivant, si je voulais que ma mère me laisse passer la porte d'entrée.

Je stabilisais ma course, tout en râlant sur cette saleté de voix d'alpha, sur ces conneries de mariages et sur ces putains de vêtements alors que le vent frais glissait sur ma peau nue, me faisant frissonner.

_Vive l'été à Forks..._

* * *

Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour?  
Les pleurs d'une Leah sauvage au petit jour?  
Entends tu chanter les esprits de la forêt,  
Peux-tu reviewer mon cher ami lecteur,  
Peux tu reviewer lecteur, pour ton auteur?


	8. Chapter 7 : Jacob

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

(Tient d'ailleurs, ai-je des lecteurs masculins, timides au point de ne jamais se manifester, ou n'en ai-je point?)

Alors je poste ce chapitre un jour avant la date prévue, parce que j'en ai trop envie! Vous savez que ça me démange de mettre tous mes chapitres en même temps, pour avoir vos avis sur la suite de l'histoire? Haaa, que c'est dur de se retenir! Surtout quand je lis vos reviews toujours plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent, où Leah s'intègre mieux, vous ai plu ^^.

Sur ce, réponse à ma review anonyme :

Nicky : Merci encore, pour ta review et ta fidélité! Et oui, Sam ne veut pas se trouver seul avec elle. Il évite la confrontation. Les autres de la meute l'accueillent plus comme une des leurs, mais malheureusement, cela se fait au détriment de sa féminité. Puisqu'ils la considèrent comme l'un de leurs frères ^^. Pour ce qui est de ce que je vais suivre comme trame principale... Attention aux lecteurs qui ne veulent pas savoir! J'essaie d'être fidèle au livre au maximum. Je piquerais éventuellement au film quelques passages qui m'arrangent. Mais j'écris l'histoire de Leah, dans l'histoire originel, bien que j'apporte quelques modifications par rapport à l'histoire personnelle de la louve ^^.J'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations! Merci encore pour ton commentaire, je te laisses à ta lecture!  
Bisous =)

Voilà! Bien, je vais vous laisser, et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.  
Gros bisous!

Ps : Mon titre n'est pas génial (pas que les autres le soient, mais je les trouvais mieux quand même). Je manquais d'inspiration ^^.

Ps 2 : Pour la toute fin, que les personnes croyantes n'y voient aucune moqueries ou irrespect, je me permet juste une petite reprise. Merci.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Jacob

Cela faisait quatre semaines que Jacob tournait en rond.  
En effet, la sangsue et sa nouvelle femme étaient parties le lendemain de leur mariage, pour leur voyage de noce. Mais celui-ci n'était pas censé durer autant de temps.

La meute avait participé, de loin, aux festivités. Nous voulions surveiller les sangsues présentes, car les Cullens avaient invité au mariage un autre clan. Certes, ils se nourrissaient d'animaux eux aussi, mais restaient quand même des buveurs de sang.  
Et cela au milieu d'humain.

Nous avions donc patrouillé autour du lieu richement décoré, à l'abri des regards. Aussi bien humains que vampires. Nous tenions à garder notre existence secrète aux yeux des autres clans de sangsues.

Sam nous avait envoyé Seth et moi, sous forme humaine pour se mêler aux invités. Nous avions été accompagnés de ma mère et de Billy Black pour représenter la tribu.  
L'alpha tenait à ce que les rapports entre les Cullens et les Quileutes restent cordiaux, et quelle meilleure preuve de confiance que d'envoyer deux des notre sans défense au milieu de vampires qu'on ne connaissait pas ?

Seth s'était porté volontaire bien sûr. Dans sa naïveté habituelle, il avait été excité de voir un mariage vampire de ses propres yeux. Et ce, même si cet évènement ne différait aucunement d'un mariage humain.  
Et qu'importe ce que j'avais pu dire, c'était lui qui avait été choisi, notamment à cause des liens d'amitié qu'il avait tissé avec la sangsue d'Isabella.  
Alors je l'avais suivi. Hors de question de le laisser seul.

Cependant, il faut l'avouer, nous n'étions pas là que pour les vampires. Jacob avait tenu à voir sa copine, et nous l'avions donc surveillé au moins autant, si ce n'est plus que les suceurs de sang.  
Sam redoutait qu'il ne s'énerve, face à l'évidence de sa défaite et du choix de l'humaine.  
Et il avait eu raison.

En effet, lorsque Jacob avait appris qu'Isabella souhaitait une lune de miel _normale,_ il n'avait pu se contrôler. Et cela aurait tourné au drame, si nous n'étions pas intervenus pour éloigner Jacob.

Moi, je n'y voyais pas de problème, une fois enlevé le coté absolument répugnant de la chose. Après tout, puisqu'elle n'allait pas continuer à vivre de manière humaine, et que la mort était l'une des deux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, pourquoi ne pas mourir en pleine extase sexuelle ?  
Ou bien être transformée à ce moment-là.  
Jacob n'adhérait pas à mon idée, bien évidemment…

Le mariage n'avait cependant pas été un calvaire seulement pour Jake. J'avais eu ma part, bien malgré moi. Il y avait eu une condition à ce que j'accompagne mon petit frère. Il s'agissait d'un mariage en grande pompe, avec allée de fleurs, vœux prononcés sous un hôtel de rose blanche et invités tirés à quatre épingles.

Il avait fallu que je porte une tenue adéquate. J'avais refusé. Mais j'avais vite compris que la vampire brune ne me laissera pas rentrer dans le jardin sans m'être habillée pour l'évènement. Mes chances de rester avec Seth étaient nulles.

J'avais donc…. accepté, à contre cœur. Plus que ça même, j'avais observé avec dégout la robe qu'elle m'avait donnée, avant que je ne tourne les talons, pour aller en chercher une chez moi. Hors de question que je porte un de leurs vêtements, même pour Seth.  
Il me restait une ou deux robes de soirée, vestiges du temps où Sam m'emmenait parfois aux restaurants chics de Seattle.

Je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise durant toute la journée, et ce n'est pas les compliments de ma famille sur mon allure qui m'avaient décrispée. Au contraire….  
Lorsque nous étions enfin rentrés, après l'une des pires journées de ma vie, j'avais trouvé les garçons en train d'embêter Brady.

J'aimais beaucoup Brady. Il me faisait penser à mon frère, en plus jeune. Et puis, il m'aimait bien, lui aussi.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ! », demandai-je à Embry et Quil, alors que je m'approchais d'eux.  
« Haaaa mais qui voilà ! Leah, princesse de la forêt, viens te joindre à nous ! », S'esclaffa le premier de ces imbécile, tandis que le visage de Brady devenait tout rouge.  
« Eh bien, Brady-chou, t'as perdu ta langue ? », le charria Quil.

Il bougonna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? », répliquai-je.

« Il semblerai que tu aies fait de l'effet avec ta robe, ma chère louve. », me répondit Embry.  
« La plus belle femme du monde. Voilà ce qu'a pensé notre ami ici présent lorsqu'il t'a vu », s'exclama Paul, qui venait d'arriver. Il regardait Brady comme si celui-ci était atteint d'une maladie incurable.

« La ferme Paul, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. » Il m'énervait. Le pauvre Brady avait les épaules voutées, comme si j'allais le frapper d'une seconde à l'autre. J'avoue que l'idée m'était passée par la tête….

Mais ce n'étais qu'un gamin. Et puis j'étais flattée, c'était le premier compliment que je recevais depuis ma rupture. Enfin, sauf ceux de mes parents et de Seth, mais ça ne comptait pas.  
Je savais, de plus, que Brady me trouvait jolie. Je l'avais entendue dans ses pensées un jour de patrouille.

Je l'avais gardé pour moi, afin d'éviter ce type de réactions justement.

Je regardais le garçon et les imbéciles qui étaient là. Ils n'auraient pas le spectacle auquel ils s'attendaient.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois plus malin qu'eux, pour avoir remarqué que j'étais une femme. Je te remercie Brady, c'est très gentil », lui dis-je avec un sourire.  
Puis je m'en allais, j'avais hâte de me changer.

Depuis, les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de taquiner le jeune loup, et j'étais fière de voir qu'il ne répondait pas à leur moquerie.

Toujours est-il que depuis son esclandre au mariage de celle qu'il aimait, Jacob attendait son retour avec impatience. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait.  
Toute la meute s'attendait à ce que Charlie Swan appelle un jour, nous expliquant que sa fille et son gendre avaient eu un accident de bateau, d'avion, ou de voiture meurtrier.

Sam, ainsi que les membres du conseil de la tribu ne savaient pas encore comment réagirait la meute si elle ne revenait pas vivante. Ils attendaient d'en avoir la preuve, avant de décider quoi que ce soit.  
Je trouvais cela stupide, puisque personne, même Jacob, n'avait d'illusion sur ce qui se passerai alors.

J'étais tranquillement affalée sur le canapé, en train de lire un bouquin policier quelconque trouvé dans la chambre de mon frère.  
J'ignorais que ce nigaud lisait des livres entiers et sans images. À moins que ce ne soit qu'un leurre pour ma mère, afin qu'elle cesse de lui rabâcher les oreilles sur l'importance d'avoir son diplôme de fin d'année. Et cela malgré sa condition de loup.

Parce que mon petit frère adoré ne voyait pas l'intérêt de travailler à l'école, puisqu'il passerait sûrement sa vie à muter et à défendre la tribu. À moins que les suceurs de sangs ne disparaissent subitement de la surface de la terre.  
Ce qui ne serait pas un mal…

Un long hurlement animal, qui aurait donné des frissons aux habitants de la réserve si le conseil n'avait pas expliqué aux habitants qu'une meute de loup avait élu domicile dans la forêt, retentit au dehors.  
Ma fenêtre était toujours ouverte, afin de ne pas manquer de signaux comme celui-ci. Je quittai mon livre des yeux, et je le posai sur la table avant de sortir par la porte de la cuisine.

Il était plus difficile de reconnaitre un cri sous notre forme humaine. Parce qu'elle était moins sensible que sa jumelle poilue, nous étions incapable de savoir qui hurlait, et pourquoi, lorsque nous n'étions pas sur quatre pattes.  
L'auteur et la cause devenaient une évidence dès que nous mutions.

Cependant, pas moyen de douter face au hurlement qui avait retenti. C'était le seul que nous étions capables de différencier instinctivement sous forme humaine.  
Il nous prenait aux tripes, et faisait bouger en nous l'animal qui voulait sortir.  
Il s'agissait de Sam, qui nous intimait l'ordre de le rejoindre.

Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de muter, une fois la lisière de la forêt atteinte.  
_- Pas moyen d'être tranquille plus de deux2 heures !_, je râlai.  
_- Je déteste ça… que Sam. Nous impose sa loi ainsi. Je ne suis pas un de ses vulgaires sujets._  
J'entendais Jacob pester mentalement contre Sam et contre tout ce qui résultait de son statut d'alpha.  
_- Quel égocentrisme_, pensai-je, pour lui indiquer ma présence. Je senti qu'il avait sursauté, alors qu'il pensait être seul dans sa tête.  
_- Ouais ma vielle, je ne suis pas hypocrite moi_, rétorqua-t-il.  
_- Ca suffit les gars_, ordonna Sam.

Nous nous tûmes.  
Je tressaillis au mot qu'il avait employé. Venant de Sam, c'était toujours plus blessant lorsqu'il m'englobait dans le groupe de gars qui composaient majoritairement la meute.  
Sam fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, comme toujours  
_  
-Où sont Quil et Jared ?  
- Quil s'occupait de Claire. Il la dépose chez les Clearwater.  
- Bien Sue s'en chargera.  
- Ma mère n'est pas la baby-sitter de vos imprégnées ok ? Il n'avait qu'à la ramener chez Émilie !  
- Jared devait aller chez Kim_, intervint Embry alors que tous les loups levaient les yeux au ciel suite à ma remarque. A laquelle personne ne prêta attention d'ailleurs.  
_  
- Il risque de ne pas t'avoir entendu, Sam._  
Un grognement sourd agita la meute. Quand Jared finirait par débouler il penserait encore à Kim. Or personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment.

Sam s'assit et lança un deuxième hurlement. Un signal et un ordre à fois. La meute était rassemblée à quelques kilomètres de là où j'étais. Je bondis vers elle. Jacob, Paul et Embry la rejoignaient également.  
Jacob n'était pas très loin de moi, et je ne tardais pas à entendre le bruit de ses pattes. Nous avancions en lignes parallèles plutôt qu'ensemble. Lui comme moi préférions cela.

_- En tout cas, pas question de l'attendre toute la journée. Il devra se mettre au courant plus tard.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chef ?_ , Demanda Paul.  
_- Il faut que nous discutions, un évènement s'est produit._

Les pensées de Sam, mais aussi de Seth, Collin et Brady résonnèrent dans mon cerveau. Collin et Brady, les petits nouveaux, avaient patrouillés avec Sam aujourd'hui et savaient à quoi il faisait allusion.  
J'ignorais pourquoi mon frère était déjà là-bas, lui aussi au parfum. Il n'était pas de garde.

_- Dis leur ce que tu as appris Seth._  
Jacob accéléra, surement impatient de savoir si la nouvelle avait un rapport avec son amoureuse des sangsues. Je me dépêchai. Il était hors de question que je laisse Jacob me dépasser.  
Je l'entendis penser qu'être la plus rapide était ma seule gloire.

_- Gloire toi-même crétin_, sifflai-je en redoublant d'effort. Je plantais mes griffes tandis qu'il faisait de même.  
_- Jake, Leah arrêtez ça_, ordonna Sam qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à supporter nos bêtises. Ni lui ni moi ne ralentîmes pour autant. Sam gronda mais n'insista pas.  
_- Seth ?  
- Charlie a téléphoné partout jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Billy chez moi.  
- Oui je sais. Je lui ai parlé_, ajouta Paul.

En effet, Paul s'étant imprégné depuis peu de la grande sœur de Jacob, il passait son temps à squatter chez les Black. Les deux hommes de la maison avaient alors tendance à fuir leur demeure pour ne pas supporter Paul qui était très envahissant.  
Billy Black trouvait refuge chez nous.

_- Il flippe. Figurez-vous qu'Edward et Bella sont rentrés la semaine dernière. Charlie lui a parlé et elle n'est pas en forme. Elle prétend être malade. Carlisle a expliqué à Charlie qu'elle avait attrapé une maladie rare en Amérique du sud._  
Je frissonnais en entendant mon frère appeler les sangsues par leurs putains de prénoms.  
_  
- Il l'a placée en quarantaine. Charlie devient fou parce qu'il n'est pas autorisé la voir. Pas de visite.  
Voilà des jours que le chef Swan rumine, mais il n'a téléphoné à Billy qu'aujourd'hui. Pour lui annoncer que l'état de Bella a empiré._

Le silence qui suivit cette révélation fut lourd. Tous, nous en comprenions les implications. Embry pensait déjà aux modalités du faux enterrement.

Jacob et moi arrivâmes à la clairière à peu près en même temps. Je m'arrangeai cependant pour le précéder d'un museau. Je m'affalai près de mon frère.  
_- Je t'ai encore_ _battu_, lui fis-je remarquer  
_- Qu'attendons-nous ?,_ demanda Jacob, ne me prêtant pas attention. Personne ne répondit. Il y avait hésitation générale.  
_- Hé ! Le traité a été rompu !,_ s'écria-t-il, furieux de n'avoir aucune réaction.

_- Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Elle est peut être vraiment malade_, renchérit mon frère, défendant ses nouveaux amis, les sangsues.  
_- D'accord les circonstances sont troublantes_, admit Sam. _N'empêche, es-tu sûr de toi Jacob ? Nous savons tous que c'est ce qu'elle voulait.  
- Le pacte ne stipule rien au sujet des préférences de la victime !  
- Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis Jake_, intervint Seth.  
_- La ferme le môme ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une espèce de vénération répugnante pour ce buveur de sang que ça change quelque chose à la loi. Nous les liquiderons. Je me fiche que tu aies eu du plaisir à être l'allié des Cullen, autrefois._

J'étais d'accord avec lui, même si je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il employait envers Seth.

_- Et que feras-tu quand Bella se battra avec eux hein ? _  
Je sentis qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de la chose.  
_- Elle n'est plus Bella_, se borna t'il.  
_- C'est toi qui la tueras_ ? Il tressaillit. _Non bien sûr que non_, continua Seth. _Quoi alors ? Tu chargeras l'un de nous de s'occuper d'elle ? Et ensuite tu en voudras au responsable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Tu n'es pas prêt pour ce combat Jacob_.

Son instinct prit le dessus et il se plaqua au sol face au loup de couleur sable. Je grognai à côté de lui, prête à m'interposer s'il attaquait mon frère.

_- Jacob !_, l'avertit Sam. _Seth tais-toi s'il te plait. Jacob je suis obligé de prendre en compte l'intérêt de la meute. Il faut que je choisisse la méthode qui nous protègera tous au mieux. Les temps ont changé depuis que nos ancêtres ont signé le pacte. Je... franchement je ne crois pas que les Cullens_ _représentent un danger pour nous. Et nous savons tous qu'ils ne resteront pas ici longtemps. Ils disparaîtront surement après nous avoir servi leur histoire. Et nous nous retrouverons notre vie normale  
- Lâche !,_ lui jeta l'intéressé, alors que le museau de Sam frémissait.  
_- Ça suffit Jacob, ta demande est rejetée.  
- Bravo !_, lança Seth, ravi.  
_- Je croyais t'avoir dit de la boucler._ Je réprimai une sorte de rire, moitié humain, moitié animal.  
_- Oups, pardon.  
_  
Jacob fit demi-tours, et s'en alla en trottinant.  
_- Je vais dire au revoir à mon père. Si j'ai bien compris, il est inutile que je traine encore ici.  
- S'il te plait Jake, ne recommences pas !  
- La ferme, Seth _!, s'écrièrent plusieurs loups à l'unisson, dont moi. Mais une grimace amusée déformait ma figure de louve.  
_- Nous ne voulons pas que tu partes Jake.  
- Alors fais de moi un esclave, parce que je ne veux pas rester._

Nous le vîmes partir puis disparaitre dans les fourrés, alors que Sam grommelait.

Mais tandis que tous les autres conversaient sur le comportement de Jacob, je me concentrai sur son esprit. Il s'efforçait de réfléchir à des choses stupides, du genre, à ce qu'il mangerait ce soir.  
Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais il se transforma avant que je ne puisse creuser plus profondément dans sa tête.

Nous étions toujours dans la clairière une demi-heure plus tard. Je regardais, couchée à l'écart, la tête entre les pattes, mon frère se chamailler avec Collin et Brady. Ils jouaient comme des chiots et cela me fit sourire.  
Sam, Paul et Jared discutaient des raisons et conséquences qu'aurait le choix de ne pas attaquer. Les autres conversaient sur les filles de la réserve.

Soudain, un sentiment de vengeance envahi mon esprit, et je me relevais subitement. Toute la meute s'était tue, et nous nous rendîmes compte rapidement que Jacob courrait en direction du territoire des Cullens.  
Ses pensées étaient embrumées par ses émotions, mais l'on put tout de même y lire facilement ses intentions.

Il comptait attaquer et tuer le mari d'Isabella, si celle-ci n'était pas réellement malade.

Sam tourna la tête dans ma direction, et m'interrogea du regard.  
_- Leah ! Tu penses pouvoir le rattraper ?_  
J'évaluais rapidement la distance, et la vitesse qu'il me faudrait atteindre pour le stopper.  
_- Non. Il est déjà trop près de leur frontière._  
J'étais certes plus rapide que les autres, mais je ne faisais pas des miracles…

Quil réagit tout de suite après avoir entendu ma réponse.  
_- Il faut y aller ! Il va se faire massacrer. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça !,_ s'écria-t-il en geignant de peur.  
Je vis Sam réfléchir à tout ce qu'impliquerait la poursuite de Jacob. Et il dut en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que moi.  
Il répondit avec sa voix d'alpha, pour calmer l'agitation générale. Il gigotait lui aussi, signe qu'il n'était pas pleinement satisfait de sa décision.

_- Non. On ne peut pas y aller nous aussi. Si nous traversons la frontière sans leur autorisation, et cela avec plus de deux loups, nous déclarons la guerre aux Cullens. Nous devons penser au traité et aux habitants de la réserve qu'il nous faut protéger.  
Jacob a désobéit et a fait son choix. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer. S'il est seul, les Cullens ne se sentiront peut-être pas menacés, et essaieront surement de l'arrêter plutôt que de le … tuer. Nous connaissons leur chef, et il est sage.  
De plus si Bella est devenue vampire, elle voudra certainement parler à Jacob, et pourra le calmer._

Il paraissait certain de son idée. Mais je le connaissais bien et je savais qu'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avançait.  
S'il tombait en effet sur le chef, ou sa femme, les pourparlers seraient ouverts. De même qu'avec le mari d'Isabella, je pense. Mais pour les deux blonds, rien n'était moins sur…

_- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que Jacob revienne. _

* * *

Verdict?

Je ne sais, seigneur, si ces mots  
Monteront jusqu'au cielSi tu entendras tout là-haut  
Ce très humble appel

L'auteur, te demande à toi lecteur  
De prier avec moi  
Car je n'sais si Jacob sera là  
Ou si Leah sera en pleurs

Protèges mon dieu,Les malheureux  
Eclaires la misère  
D'un auteur solitaire  
Nul âme à part toi  
Ne les entendra  
Si le liseur reste sourd  
Aux mendiants d'reviews

Je n'veux pas d'or  
Je n'veux pas d'gloire,  
Je veux qu'on honore un jour mon histoire  
Fais que Leah aime, dieu immortel  
J'implore ta grâce, ô roi éternel

Je ne désire rien  
Ni or, ni bien  
Mais l'auteur qui a faim  
Doit mendier son pain  
Mets des commentaires  
C'est une humble prière

Car les auteurs comme nous  
Se nourrissent de reviews

Tous les auteurs comme nous  
Se nourrissent de reviews


	9. Chapter 8 : Trahison

Hello la compagnie!

Alors comment allez-vous en ces temps de vacances? Enfin, pour les chanceux qui sont encore dans le cursus scolaire ^^.

Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose : je me suis forcée de poster aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la motivation. Pourtant le chapitre était écris. Et je vais devoir me remettre à écrire, puisque j'ai bientôt épuisés mes chapitres de rechanges...  
Bref, vous aurez la suite, pas d'inquiétude.

Pas de review anonyme cette fois-ci donc place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

Oups j'oubliais, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps alors :  
Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à SM!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Trahison

Cela faisait quelques heures que Jacob avait franchi la frontière du territoire des Cullen. Nous attendions son retour avec angoisse dans une clairière.  
S'il revenait toutefois…

Sam n'avait pas voulu que nous restions trop près de la frontière, de peur que cela ne soit perçu comme une menace par le clan de buveurs de sangs. Nous étions donc à quelques kilomètres.  
La meute avait peur.

Soudain nous sentîmes Jacob dans nos esprits, et nous nous relevâmes tous d'un même mouvement.

_-Jake !,_ hurla Embry, trop heureux de le sentir en vie.

_- Jacob_, soupira l'ensemble de la meute, rassurée. Moi y compris.

_- Reviens tout de suite_, ordonna l'Alpha. Sam était furieux, Jacob lui avait désobéit.  
Paul partit donner des nouvelles à Billy et Rachel, qui devaient être morts d'inquiétudes chez Emily.

Le loup survivant se dirigea dans notre direction. Et il pensa à ce qu'il avait vu chez les Cullens, ainsi qu'à l'improbable maladie d'Isabella.  
Nous vîmes l'image passer dans sa tête : l'horreur était claire. Le ventre de la fille, le visage ravagé de sa sangsue.

Personne ne se permit de commenter, trop incrédule. J'étais figée devant la situation. Cette chose répugnante que l'humaine osait appeler une grossesse.  
Il y avait sincèrement de quoi vous dégouter à jamais des bébés…

Jacob nous retrouva à la clairière des bûcherons située à quelques kilomètres de la Push. La meute était au complet maintenant, Paul ayant eu le temps de revenir avant que Jacob n'arrive.

La nouvelle était dure à accepter, la simple idée de cette ….. hum grossesse, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler cela ainsi, me semblait inconcevable. Il en était de même pour les autres. Les bavardages dans mon cerveau ressemblaient plus à un brouhaha indéfini et constant, un véritable chaos mental, tout le monde braillait.  
J'avais mal à la tête.  
Le cercle des loups était nerveux, agité.

Sam grognait tandis que Paul et Jared le suivaient comme s'ils étaient son ombre, tournant comme des lions en cage.  
Ils étaient ses bêtas, c'est-à-dire ses lieutenants, les seconds dans l'ordre hiérarchique de la meute. Les plus anciens aussi.

Toute une série de pensées confuses résonnait, et venait des esprits en ébullition de mes frères.

_- Comment est-ce possible ?_, pensait Sam avec dégout

_- Que ce que ça signifie ?,_ s'interrogea Quil

- _Qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?,_ renchéri Embry.

_- Danger. Mal. Risqué._

Nous pensions tous en accord, comme si devant une telle menace, nos esprits se liaient encore plus profondément que d'habitude.

_- Contre nature. Monstrueux. Abominable._

- Nous ne pouvons le permettre.

Je ne savais plus qui pensait quoi, tellement nos esprits fusionnaient. Il était dur de distinguer qui était l'auteur d'une idée, alors que celle-ci résonnait dans ma tête, comme si elle venait de moi.

Le groupe se déplaçait, réfléchissait en piétinant sur place, impatient de réagir, de prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit.  
L'angoisse avait fait place à une peur vivace et à un insupportable sentiment d'attente tandis que le ton montait et que les sangs s'échauffaient.

Sauf Jacob et Seth.  
Le premier semblait trop hébété par sa découverte pour penser à quoi que ce soit, ou pour suivre nos pensées pour le moins chaotiques.  
Seth ne semblait pas touché par tous ces sentiments qui déferlaient en chacun de nous. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de trace de répulsion sur sa gueule de loup, et bien qu'il paraisse inquiet, la nouvelle ne lui donnait pas de forte poussée d'adrénaline et d'excitation, contrairement à nous.

J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux, seule dans mon coin, choquée. Les sentiments de la meute étaient les miens, et j'avais la même peur au fond des entrailles, mais je ne pouvais pas réfléchir de façon cohérente.  
Je me laissais porter par les idées de mes frères, tout en étant d'accord avec eux.

_- Le pacte ne mentionne pas ce genre de chose._

- Cela met tout le monde en péril.

Les images revenaient sans cesse dans tous les esprits. Les hématomes de Bella, les traits torturés de son vampire.

J'étais totalement dégoutée par la simple existence de cette chose. Et horrifiée.

De plus la réaction d'Isabella Swan me sidérait….  
Comment pouvait-elle accepter qu'un tel monstre grandisse en elle ? Et pour cela, il avait fallu qu'elle reçoive auparavant en elle un être qui était mort et qui se nourrissait de sang. Un frisson me prit alors que de la bile montait dans ma gorge, devant l'horreur de la situation.

J'étais moi-même stérile. Pourtant, malgré la difficulté que j'avais eu à accepter ce fait, jamais je n'aurais accepté un tel compromis.  
De plus, elle pouvait avoir des enfants de manière totalement naturelle….

Et puis que serait cet être ?  
Une nouvelle sangsue ? Pas un humain dans tous les cas, au vu de l'état de la fille.  
Un monstre très certainement, encore plus abominable que ne l'étaient les vampires. Un mélange des deux espèces qui serait surement plus dangereux et plus incontrôlable qu'une sangsue normale…  
Plus fort aussi.

D'ailleurs, les mâles de leur espèce pouvaient donc se reproduire ? Et cela, en tuant la génitrice. D'après ce qu'on voyait là en tout cas.  
Que se passerait-il si les membres de leur espèce décidaient alors de faire des petits pour chaque couple ?  
Le clan Cullen semblait découvrir en même temps que nous la possibilité pour eux d'avoir une descendance.  
En voudraient-ils d'autres ?

Et quand les autres clans seraient au courant, essaieraient-ils eux aussi ? En prenant des humaines pour pouvoir se reproduire ? Les considérants comme du bétail ?

Car si les Cullens pouvaient faire preuve d'une certaine humanité, ils étaient une exception dans le monde des sangsues.  
Les résultats d'une telle découverte seraient absolument désastreux sur l'espèce humaine, sans défense devant ces monstres assoiffés de sangs.

Je fus heureuse que l'esprit général de la meute soit trop confus et incompréhensible pour que l'on puisse séparer les pensées les unes des autres. Ainsi personne ne prêta attention à mes réflexions.  
Pas la peine de rajouter ce côté dramatique à la situation.  
Personne ne semblait y avoir pensé…

Je ne voyais pas juste le danger pour le peuple Quileute. Je ne pensais pas juste à détruire cette nouvelle menace.  
Non, je voyais bien plus loin. Peu importe ce que nous ferions, les vampires sauraient désormais qu'ils pouvaient procréer avec des humaines.  
Je pensais à la survie de l'humanité.  
Bien au-delà de la bourgade de Forks.

Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées, afin de réfléchir convenablement. J'essayais d'analyser les scènes que Jacob ressassait sans cesse dans son esprit.

_- Eux aussi en ont peur_, réalisais-je soudain. _Sauf qu'ils ne feront rien contre ça_.  
Si eux même n'étaient pas rassurés, c'était que cette bête était réellement un danger.

_- Ils protègent Bella Swan_, me répondit-on. Je ne savais pas qui.

_- S'ils ne tuent pas cette chose, il faudra nous en charger_, expliqua alors Sam. Nous en étions tous arrivés à la même conclusion. Presque tous.

_- Protéger la tribu._

- Il faut liquider ce truc avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre

, reprit Jared.

_- Ça signifie une bataille, une rude bataille_, renchérit Embry, prudent.

_- Nous somme prêt_, s'impatienta Paul, insistant.

_- Nous les prendrons par surprise_, nous dit Sam.  
_  
- Si nous arrivons à les séparer, ce sera mieux. Cela augmentera nos chances de victoire_, continua Jared, stratégique avant tout.

Je vis Jacob secouer la tête, et se mettre lentement debout. Il vacilla un peu, et Seth se leva et appuya son épaule contre la sienne, en guise de soutient.  
_  
- Arrêtez_, lança t'il.

Nos frères s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur ronde infernale, ne prêtant pas plus attention à Jake

_- Nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps_, dit Sam.

_- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous refusiez de les attaquer cet après-midi alors qu'ils avaient peut être enfreint le traité ! Et là vous planifiez une embuscade alors qu'il a été respecté ?,_ s'énerva Jacob, alors que mon frère hochait la tête pour montrer son accord.

_- Il s'agit d'un évènement que le pacte n'avait pas prévu_, répondit Sam.

_- Nous ignorons quel type de créature les Cullen ont engendré mais nous savons qu'elle est forte et se développe vite. Elle sera trop jeune pour respecter l'accord. Rappelles-toi les vampires nouveau-nés que nous avons combattu. Sauvages, violents, au-delà de toute raison et de toutes contraintes. Imagine la même chose mais sous la protection des Cullen._

_- Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce que…_, essaya mon petit frère.

_- En effet. N'empêche il est hors de question de prendre des risques avec cet inconnu. Nous pouvons permettre aux Cullens d'exister tant que nous sommes certains qu'ils ne nous feront aucun mal. Ce... cette chose n'est pas fiable._

S'emparant d'une image que recelait l'esprit de Jacob, celle d'une Rosalie protégeant Bella, Sam l'exposa aux cerveaux de tous.

_- Néanmoins certains sont prêts à se battre pour elle._  
_  
- Ce n'est qu'un bébé!_ , s'exclama Jacob.

_- Pas pour longtemps_, murmurai-je. En effet, cette chose grandirait, et rapidement à en juger par l'état de sa… génitrice. Je ne pouvais pas parler de mère, car il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant mais d'une bête à abattre.

_- C'est un vrai problème Jake. Impossible de l'occulter_, intervint Quil.

_- Mais vous l'exagérez, la seule à être vraiment en danger, c'est Bella_.

Je ne comprenais pas l'acharnement dont faisait preuve Jacob pour protéger une telle chose. Il semblait être comme les Cullens, en admiration devant cet être qui ne devrait pas exister.

_- Encore une fois, elle l'a voulu_, riposta Sam. _Malheureusement son choix nous affecte tous aujourd'hui. Nous ne nous exposerons pas à un pareil danger. Nous ne permettrons pas qu'un buveur de sang chasse sur notre territoire.  
- Alors demandons-leur de partir_, proposa Seth. Je grondais, préférant que mon petit frère reste en dehors de la décision de Jacob.

_- Et renvoyer ainsi la menace sur d'autres ? Nous protégeons un maximum d'humains.  
_  
_-Je n'y crois pas !_ , s'écria Jacob. _Comment comptez-vous tuer cette chose sans tuer Bella ?  
_  
Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent.  
Il hurla.  
_- Elle est humaine ! Votre protection ne s'applique donc pas à elle _?

_- Elle est en train de mourir_, pensais-je, sans aucune pitié_. Quelle différence ? Nous accélérions le processus, c'est tout_.  
Elle l'avait voulu après tout, et avait, d'après les souvenirs des Jacob, refusé toute tentative de mettre fin à son état. Et puis elle ne serait pas une grosse perte selon moi… ce n'était pas une personne géniale, elle était immature, inconstante et effroyablement égoïste.

Ce fut la pensée de trop.

Le loup belliqueux bondit vers moi, tous crocs dehors. Il allait m'attraper par la patte arrière quand les dents de Sam mordirent dans son flanc pour le retenir. Je reculais de quelques pas, pour plus de sécurité.

Hurlant de douleur et de rage, Jacob se retourna contre notre alpha.

_-Stop !,_ ordonna celui-ci de sa double voix de chef. L'attaquant s'arrêta net.

Sam me regarda.  
_- Ne soit pas cruelle Leah_, me lança-t-il. _Le sacrifice de Bella est un prix lourd à payer, ce que nous reconnaissons tous. Il est contraire à nos principes fondamentaux de tuer un humain. Cette exception est d'une grande tristesse. Nous serons tous en deuil après ce que l'on aura fait cette nuit. _

- _Cette nuit ?,_ répéta Seth, choqué_. Sam je crois que nous devrions discuter de cela plus longuement. Consulter les anciens au moins. Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement que nous…_

- Nous ne pouvons plus nous offrir le luxe de tolérer les Cullens maintenant. Inutile de discuter. Tu feras ce qu'on te dira Seth.

Face au poids des ordres de l'alpha, les genoux antérieurs de Seth fléchirent et sa tête tomba en avant.  
Je me retins de bouger.  
Sam tournait autour de nous tous, sévère.

_- Nous avons besoin de la meute en son entier pour cette opération. Jacob tu es notre combattant le plus fort. Tu lutteras à nos côtés cette nuit. Je comprends que ça te soit difficile, donc tu te concentreras sur leurs deux fers de lance, Emmett et Jasper. Inutile que tu t'impliques dans … le reste. Quil et Embry seront avec toi. Edward et Rosalie seront autour de Bella. Paul, Jared et moi nous nous en chargerons. Carlisle, Alice et Esmée seront à coté aussi, sans doute. Brady, Colin, Seth et Leah se focaliseront sur eux trois. Le premier qui aura l'occasion de foncer sur…, _nous l'entendîmes tousbutter mentalement sur le nom de Bella_, la créature en profitera. La détruire est notre priorité._

Je me retins de grogner face aux cibles que Sam m'avait données : le docteur, la voyante et la mère. Bien sûr, je me retrouvais avec les plus jeunes loups.  
Et des proies faciles.

Un fort sentiment d'injustice me prit, et je sentis un sanglot monter dans ma gorge. Je le ravalais, en rage. Je savais me battre, et je n'avais pas besoin de rester sur la touche avec les plus petits, me battant contre les plus faibles.

En effet, le chef du clan se répugnait à employer la violence, et éviterait de nous blesser.  
La voyante n'avait aucun pouvoir sur nous, et ne pouvait donc pas se défendre aussi efficacement qu'elle l'avait fait lors de la bataille contre les nouveaux née. Face à un loup, elle était sans défense, comptant bien trop sur ses visons au combat.  
Enfin ce qui servait de mère au clan de vampire n'était absolument pas une guerrière.

La meute gronda son assentiment.  
La tension hérissait les poils de tous. Les allers-retours s'intensifièrent, les bruits de pattes se firent plus sonore, les griffes se plantèrent plus profondément dans la boue.

J'observais mon frère. Le museau de Seth touchait presque terre, échine courbée sous le commandement de Sam.  
Je sentis sa souffrance devant l'attaque déloyale qui se préparait. Pour lui c'était une trahison. Seth était devenu l'ami d'Edward Cullen.  
Il ne résistait pas cependant. Il obéirait, aussi élevé soit le prix qui lui en couterait. Il n'avait pas le choix.  
Je détestais le voir ainsi, et je jetai un regard noir à Sam.

Jamais encore Sam n'avait poussé son autorité aussi loin.  
Je devinais qu'il n'aimait pas assister à l'humiliation de Seth, tel un esclave au pied de son maitre. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne l'avait pas cru absolument nécessaire.

Mais pour ma part, je ne voyais rien de nécessaire là-dedans. Il profitait simplement de son pouvoir pour l'assujettir. Je trouvais cela horrible.  
Je me mis à haïr encore plus ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur nous.

Les pensées de Jacob m'atteignirent. Selon lui, il s'agissait d'assassinats, car ces vampires n'étaient pas mauvais. À ses yeux, ils avaient la même valeur que nous autres.

_- Non._

Ce mot raisonna avec force dans mon esprit, faisant taire les autres voix qui s'y trouvaient. Jacob se tenait face à Sam, le regardant dans les yeux.

_- Si_, déclara notre chef, sa double voix d'alpha explosant sous la douleur de son autorité. _Il n'y aura pas de point faible cette nuit. Toi Jacob, tu combattras les Cullens avec nous. Tu as l'obligation de défendre ta tribu. Telle est ta raison d'être. Tu accompliras ton devoir.  
_  
Devant l'ordre, Jacob s'écroula au sol, aux côtés de mon frère.

Sam commença à nous mettre en formation.  
La peur dominait. Ce n'était pas que chacun craignait pour lui, plutôt pour la meute.

Seth trainait derrière Collin et Brady. Je commandais cette escouade de quatre. Je parlais stratégie avec les deux autres en ignorant mon frère, malheureux comme les pierres.  
J'aurai largement préféré qu'ils ne soient pas mêlés à cela, et je maudis une fois de plus les buveurs de sang d'avoir fait d'eux des guerriers. Ce n'étaient que des gamins.  
Ils ne sentaient pas mon inquiétude…  
Elle me rongeait pourtant.

_- NON_, répéta Jacob, plus fort cette fois.

Je sursautais devant l'intonation qu'avait prise cette voix dans mon esprit. Il se planta devant Sam, et nous perçûmes tous la résolution d'alpha qui résonnait dans son timbre de voix.

_- Jacob ! Que viens-tu de faire ?!,_ piailla Sam, surprit. Il recula d'un pas.

_- Je ne te suivrai pas Sam. Ta décision n'est pas la bonne.  
_  
Nous le contemplâmes tous, ébahis.

_- Tu... Tu choisiras tes ennemis plutôt que ta famille ?_

- Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis, ils ne l'ont jamais été. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce que j'envisage sérieusement de les anéantir. Je comprends ta position. Mais ne décides pas pour moi, Sam. Ce temps-là est révolu.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de tourner le dos aux tiens Jacob.,

gronda le loup noir. Le double écho de son ordre alpha voleta jusqu'à nous, me faisant frissonner et je sentis mes pattes faiblir. Cependant Jacob ne semblait pas en être affecté.

Je sentais l'importance du moment. La meute ne serait plus jamais la même après ça. Elle éclatait. Et ma vie en serait changée à jamais.  
J'écoutais, dans un lourd silence que brisaient seulement les voix des deux loups, et les halètements angoissés des autres.

_- Le fils d'Ephraïm Black n'est pas né pour suivre celui de Levi Uley._

- C'est donc ça Jacob Black ?,

les poils du cou de Sam se hérissèrent et ses babines se retroussèrent sur ses dents.

Paul et Jared grondèrent leur soutien.

_- Même si tu parvenais à me vaincre Jacob, la meute refusera de t'obéir. Si tu ordonnes aux nôtres de te suivre…_

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je ne suis pas du genre à priver les gens de leur libre arbitre, moi

!

Sam tressaillit face à l'accusation, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec l'affirmation de Jacob.

_- Il ne peut y avoir deux alphas Jacob. Seras-tu celui qui nous divisera ce soir ?_

- Cette meute n'a qu'un alpha, je ne le conteste pas. Je choisirais juste ma propre voie. Je m'interposerai entre vous et les Cullens. Je ne me bornerais pas à voir la meute tuer des innocents. La meute vaut mieux que cela.

Et Jacob se retourna et s'enfonça dans les bois, sans un regard en arrière.

Une seconde après, le temps pour nous de sortir de l'état de béatitude dans lequel nous étions plongés, nous réagîmes enfin.  
Chaque membre de la meute hurla.  
Sam, Jared et Paul de rage et de colère. Ils firent des aller retours, et je sentis la fureur de Sam. Il frappait avec violence le sol de ses pattes.  
Quil, Embry et Seth hurlaient également, mais de douleur. Ils venaient de perdre un ami cher.

Aucun son ne sortit de ma gueule. J'étais encore abasourdie par ce que j'avais découvert. J'étais surement la seule. Ayant moins de liens avec le reste de la meute, je ne ressentais pas les choses aussi fortement qu'eux. Même si nos relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées, il n'en restait pas moins que j'étais une femme, et pas forcément très sympathique.

Bien que la perte de Jacob m'affecte, ce n'était pas ce qui m'effrayait le plus.  
J'avais pu me concentrer sur quelque chose, une chose qui me paralysait, plutôt que sur la rage ou la douleur que ressentaient les autres.

Une seule idée résonnait en boucle dans mon esprit : je n'entendais plus Jacob.

Sam tourna vivement la tête vers moi. Son cou craqua alors qu'il me fixait. Il avait entendu ma pensée, parmi le bouillonnement général.  
Face à son mouvement, la meute entière se concentra sur ma triste découverte.

_- Je ne l'entends plus._

- Oh mon dieu ! Jacob n'est plus là.

Sam poussa alors un long hurlement déchirant, suivit rapidement d'un grognement menaçant quand la douleur d'avoir perdu l'un des membres de sa meute fit place à la rage de s'être fait flouer par l'alpha légitime.

_- Jacob a quitté la meute_, lâcha-t-il.

Ces mots mettaient fin à la meute unie que nous connaissions tous. Ma vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Elle qui avait été adoucie par mon intégration, et par l'amitié que j'avais pu développer avec les membres de la meute, bien qu'elle soit légère et remplie de rancune. La fuite de Jacob mettait fin à tout cela.  
À tout ce que j'avais essayé de construire. Plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant.

Le groupe dans son entier reprit son hurlement. Un sentiment de peur et de désarroi nous assaillaient. Les loups tournaient en rond, et geignaient dans tous les sens.  
Les gémissements emplirent la clairière. La sensation d'avoir perdu l'un des nôtres était affreuse.

Soudain je sentis quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose qui me touchait plus encore que l'abandon de Jacob.  
Quelque chose qui me terrifia.

Mon frère n'était plus là.

* * *

Laisses ta timidité au vestiaire  
Et penses donc à mon salaire  
C'est pas difficile à faire  
Laisses-moi juste un commentaire!


	10. Chapter 9 : Le choix d'une vie

Salut chers lecteurs!

Comment allez-vous en ce début de grandes vacances? La forme?

Je vous annonce un chapitre décisif pour la suite de la fiction. Normal, me direz-vous, il fallait bien que Leah passe par là, pour que je puisse suivre le bouquin de Stéphanie ^^.

D'ailleurs, l'univers et les personnages appartiennes tous à cette auteur, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. (c'est mon disclaimer lol).

Réponse à Nicky, ma revieweuse plus si anonyme que ça!  
Ha! J'ai cru que tu avais été avalée toute crue par un méchant vampire, lorsque je n'ai pas eu ta review de la semaine lol. Contente de voir que tu vas bien ^^. Sinon, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Bien que j'imagine que tu t'en doutes déjà un peu, non? Il faudra cependant attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir une petite réponse à la deuxième partie de ta question. Pfiou ça fait super étouffe-chrétien cette phrase!  
Je te fais de gros bisous, et te dis à la prochaine!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, via le commentaire.  
Ps : ça marche aussi si vous n'avez pas de compte, magique hein?

Ha j'oubliais! Je trouve ça trop cool d'avoir des lecteurs du Canada, de la Roumanie, USA, Nouvelle-Calédonie etc... (assidus en plus ^^). Si vous voulez vous manifester, ce serait avec grand plaisir!

Gros bisous à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le choix d'une vie

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre. Je savais que ma mère, à l'étage du dessous, écoutait avec attention mes pas, sur le qui-vive.  
La situation était désastreuse : Jacob avait quitté la meute. Et mon frère l'avait suivi.

Après avoir constaté qu'il avait disparu, Sam avait voulu que l'on patrouille pour faire face à une éventuelle attaque des Cullens. Puisque Jacob devait déjà les avoir rejoint et les avait certainement prévenus de l'intention de la meute.

J'avais demandé à Sam si je pouvais rentrer à la maison, prévenir ma mère et me reposer. Tous connaissaient le secret attachement que je vouais à Seth, et il me laissa me transformer.  
J'étais alors rentrée directement, soulagée de pouvoir réfléchir sans que personne ne m'écoute.

Une fois arrivée chez ma mère, j'étais montée directement dans ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas osé m'y suivre, et avait téléphoné à Billy qui avait été mis au courant de la désertion de son fils et de Seth. Elle attendait depuis, me surveillant avec attention, de peur de me perdre moi aussi.  
Et je l'entendais pleurer.

J'étais donc là, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, alors que mon frère courrait dehors avec les vampires. En ayant pour seule protection un loup qui voulait désormais protéger ces sangsues….

_- Bon calme toi ma vieille… Il faut que tu te concentres pour prendre la bonne décision._

Parce qu'en effet, plus j'y pensais et plus il me paraissait évident qu'il me faudrait faire un choix de la plus haute importance cette nuit. Être fidèle à mon frère, ou être fidèle à ma meute. Quelle famille devrai-je quitter ce soir ? Celle du sang, ou celle que mon cœur avait fini par apprécier ?

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, hurlant devant la stupidité de Jacob, qui m'avait mise dans cette situation.  
Il aurait pu réfléchir un peu plus aux conséquences qu'entraineraient ses actes sur la meute, cet imbécile !

Bon. Restons zen. M'énerver ne servirait à rien. Il me fallait peser chaque avantage, chaque inconvénient. Prendre la bonne décision à tête reposée.  
Et penser aux conséquences de chaque choix. Réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment. À ce qui est le plus important pour moi.

Je devais faire une introspection de mes envies, de mes désirs. Bien plus profondément que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Car je jouais ma vie future dans cette chambre, à cet instant.

Je pris une feuille et y traçais deux colonnes. Une pour les inconvénients, une autre pour les avantages. C'était mon père qui m'avait appris cette technique lorsque enfant, je n'arrivais pas à prendre des décisions.  
Ça me permettait de faire la part des choses, de réfléchir convenablement.

Quels avantages aurais-je en restant avec la meute : Je pourrais rester à la réserve. Continuer à vivre dans la sécurité, et faire partie de la meute. Je pourrais voir Sam.  
L'inconvénient : j'abandonne mon frère aux sangsues.

Les avantages en suivants mon frère et Jacob : je pourrais veiller sur Seth. Je n'aurais plus à obéir à Sam.  
Les inconvénients : je quitterais la meute et la réserve pour protéger des sangsues. Je serais obligée de côtoyer ces êtres que je détestais. Je trahirais ma meute. Je ne pourrais plus protéger Collin, ni Brady.

Voilà.

En relisant ce que j'avais écrit sans réfléchir, sur le vif, je constatais que quelque chose clochait.  
Je voulais voir Sam, et je voulais en même temps m'en éloigner.

La véritable question était là. Je devais décider ce que je désirais réellement dans ma relation avec Sam. Puisqu'excepté lui, rien ne me retenait vraiment ici.

Au contraire, maintenant que mon frère n'était plus là, j'avais envie de le retrouver pour continuer à veiller sur lui. Et ce même si j'étais fidèle à ma meute et que cela me blessait de la trahir. Seth était plus important.  
Il était de mon sang, et il était seul, contrairement aux deux autres louveteaux pour qui j'éprouvais beaucoup d'affection.

Mais qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment à propos de Sam ? Je l'aimais encore. De cela j'étais sûr, et c'était bien la seule chose. La douleur dans ma poitrine lorsque je le voyais avec ma cousine était suffisamment révélatrice.

Voulais-je continuer à le voir avec Emily, sans pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher ? Non.  
Voulais-je continuer à être prise en pitié par la meute, rester l'ex petite amie dont personne ne veut ? Non.  
Mais voulais-je rompre tout contact, ne plus entendre la voix rassurante de Sam dans ma tête? Non plus.

Je lâchai un soupir, et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Mes sentiments étaient difficiles à démêler. Et pendant ce temps, Seth risquait sa vie auprès des suceurs de sang.

Si je quittais la meute, je n'entendrai plus Sam. Il n'aurait plus de pouvoir sur moi. Combien de fois avais-je pesté contre cet ascendant qu'il possédait sur ma vie ? Je ne pourrais pas les compter.

J'aimais mon frère. Je l'aimais suffisamment pour accepter d'aider les Cullens afin de pouvoir le protéger. Mais l'aimais-je assez pour quitter Sam ?

J'enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller, et hurlai à pleins poumons. La situation était vraiment trop compliquée.  
C'était un cercle sans fin.

Est-ce là la solution ? Quitter Sam, m'éloigner en espérant que la distance et le temps guériraient les blessures qu'il avait laissées en partant ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil, roulant sur mon lit. 3h20. Bon. Le temps était passé vite. Il fallait que je me décide.  
Je soufflais un bon coup et me redressait.

Je me senti soudain comme cette fois où, découvrant l'état pathétique dans lequel je m'étais mise pour cet homme, ma fierté avait surgit, crevant, dépassant mon cœur brisé.  
Je me répétais en murmurant cette phrase que j'avais psalmodiée comme un mantra à cette époque difficile.

« Je suis une Quileute ».  
« Oui ! Je suis une Quileute ! », répétai-je un peu plus fort cette fois ci. Me sentant prise d'une force nouvelle, fière du sang qui coulait dans mes veines, fière de mon père et de ma mère, j'hurlai.

« Je suis une Quileute ! Merde ! ».

Le silence retomba comme il était parti. Je me tus, attendant une quelconque manifestation de ma mère, espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendue. Rien.

Je me relevai, et marchai vers ma fenêtre, fixant la pénombre alors que mon cœur battait la chamade.  
Oui, je profiterai de cette occasion de quitter Sam. De me détacher du lien qui me retenait à lui.

Et tout de suite, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je fis volteface, et sortis de ma chambre. Je passais sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon, où ma mère avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé.  
Laissant un mot à son attention sur la table de la cuisine, je lui expliquais les raisons de ce que la meute entière appellerait désormais ma trahison.

La famille Clearwater allait tomber en disgrâce au sein de la meute, le frère et la sœur, abandonnant les leurs, pour rejoindre leurs ennemis de toujours.

Ma mère était forte, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle. Elle aurait en plus Billy Black, qui aimait son fils.  
Je soupçonnais même qu'elle serait fière de moi et de mon choix.  
Et peu importe ma décision, je savais qu'elle me soutiendrait, ce qu'elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir fait lors de ma rupture avec Sam. Les gâteaux posés à mon intention sur la table en attestaient.

J'en pris trois. Savourant pour la dernière fois avant longtemps la cuisine de celle qui m'avait élevée.

Quittant la maison de mon enfance telle une voleuse, je traversais le village comme une ombre. Les loups patrouillaient toujours, et devaient me penser endormie. Ils ne m'embêteraient donc pas, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent mon geste, à l'aube.

J'allais à la frontière Quileute à pied, ne voulant pas me transformer. Inutile de préciser qu'informer la meute de mes intentions par mes pensées ne faisait pas partit du plan.

Je finis par arriver à la démarcation de nos territoires à l'aube. Une fois la fameuse ligne passée, je me transformai. Étrangement, je n'entendais rien.

Je compris alors que ma seule envie de faire partie de la meute de Jacob m'avait aussi faite changer de ligne télépathique.

Ce fut un tel soulagement de ne plus entendre Sam, que je ne regrettais pas un instant ma décision. La béatitude que j'éprouvai à l' instant, bien plus forte que ce à quoi je m'attendais, me confortait totalement dans mon choix.

Je me sentais libérée de Sam.

C'était la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée depuis bien longtemps.

Heureuse, je partis à la rencontre de Seth, que j'avais vaguement entendu.  
Lorsque je fus plus près, il me sentit et poussa un hurlement déchirant avant que je ne puisse faire acte de ma présence.  
Jacob avait été prévenu, c'était sûr.

_- Salut les gars !_ , les saluai-je sans pour autant stopper ma course.

Un gémissement surprit s'échappa de la gueule de Seth. Puis à l'unisson ils grognèrent tous les deux en plongeant plus profondément dans mon esprit.  
Je fus un peu blessé de la réaction de mon petit frère.

_- Bon dieu, Leah fiche le camp_, songea-t-il.

Je surgis au petit trot à l'endroit où ils étaient, mon corps sinuant entre les arbres.

_- Arrête de pleurnicher Seth. Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé_, raillais je.

Jacob me gronda après, et ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur sa tête. Je reculais d'instinct de quelques pas.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Leah ?_

_- C'est pourtant évident non ?_, soupirai-je. _Je me joins à votre minable bande de renégats. Les chiens de garde des vampires_. Je lâchai un bref aboiement moqueur.

_- Pas question. Décampes avant que je t'arrache le jarret._

_- Comme si tu étais capable de m'attraper ! On fait la course, ô chef sans peur et sans reproche ?_  
Je m'amusais comme une folle. J'avais décidément bien fait de venir.

_- Seth, vas prévenir les Cullens qu'il s'agit juste de ta crétine de sœur. Je m'occupe d'elle.  
- J'y cours !_  
Seth fila vers la villa, trop heureux de nous abandonner.

Je gémis, les poils hérissés. J'étais inquiète.  
_- Tu le laisses courir vers les vampires tout seul ?_

_- Je te parie qu'il préfère être bouffé par eux plutôt que de passer une minute de plus avec toi._

_- Boucles-la Jacob. Oups ! Désolé. Boucles-la, ô alpha si supérieur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_

_- Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je vais rester sagement chez moi assise pendant que mon petit frère se porte volontaire pour servir de joujou à mâcher à ces buveurs de sang ?  
_J'avais décidé de ne faire part que d'une partie de la vérité. Après tout, la sécurité de Seth m'importait tout autant que de quitter Sam.

_- Seth ne veut pas, ni n'a besoin de ta protection. Personne ne veut de toi ici._

_- Ouille ! Une belle cicatrice en perspective. Ah ! Dis-moi un peu qui désire ma présence ailleurs et je me tire._

_- Donc, tu n'es pas venue pour Seth ?_

_- Bien sûr que si. Je souligne seulement qu'être de trop n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi. Pas un argument très convaincant non plus, du coup._

C'était vrai. Je m'y étais habituée, mais il n'était jamais agréable de dire que je n'étais aimée de personne.

_- C'est Sam qui t'envoie ?_ Je le vis serrer les dents.

_- Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'entendrais pas. Je ne suis plus sa vassale._  
Étrangement, j'étais plus qu'heureuse devant ce constat. Oui, je n'étais plus son esclave !

_- Ainsi tu m'es loyale à présent ?_ Railla-t-il_. Bin tient !_

_- Mes choix sont limités. Je fais avec. Crois-moi, cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi.  
_Si j'avais pu échapper à Sam sans venir aider des sangsues, je n'aurais pas hésité, maintenant que je savais les sentiments que cela me procurait. Et si j'avais pu assurer la protection de Seth autrement bien sûr.

Seth nous interrompit en transmettant son message à la sangsue télépathique. Je poussais un gémissement anxieux, incapable de me retenir.

_- La vache il n'a pas l'air en forme !,_ Songea Seth. Le vampire télépathique ne réagit pas et fit demi-tours dans les profondeurs de la maison. Je me détendis quand mon frère fut hors de portée des suceurs de sangs qu'abritait cette demeure.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?,_ demandai-je alors à Jacob. _Mets-moi au courant._

_- Inutile. Tu t'en vas._

_- Oh que non monsieur l'alpha ! Vu que, apparemment, il faut que j'appartienne à quelqu'un, je te choisis. Et ne vas pas t'imaginer que je n'ai pas tenté de prendre mon indépendance. Tu sais toi-même que ça ne marche pas comme ça._

_- Tu ne m'apprécies pas Leah. Et la réciproque est vraie._

_- Merci du renseignement capitaine de la palisse. Ça m'est égal. Je reste avec Seth._

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai cependant, je commençais vraiment à apprécier Jacob, et me faisais un peu de soucis pour lui aussi.

_- Tu détestes les vampires._

Ça par contre, c'était totalement et irrévocablement juste.

_- Tu ne les aimes pas plus que moi._

_- Sauf que je suis attaché à cette alliance. Pas toi._

Encore vrai.

_- Je garderai mes distances. Je n'aurai qu'à patrouiller comme Seth._  
Je n'en démordais pas. Je resterai.

_- Et je suis censé te faire confiance ?  
_  
Je tendis le cou et me dressai sur mes pattes afin de me hisser pour le fixer dans les yeux.  
_- Je ne trahirai pas ma meute, assenai-je._

J'eus l'impression que Jacob allait m'attaquer quand le dernier mot passa mes lèvres.  
Il hurla.  
_- Ceci n'est pas ta meute ! Ce n'est même pas une meute ! Ce n'est que moi qui m'isole. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le sang, vous autres Clearwater ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me foutre la paix ?  
_  
Seth qui venait de nous rejoindre gémit, blessé par les paroles de mon nouvel alpha.  
Je lui lançais d'ailleurs un regard noir, Seth n'avait rien fait.

_- J'ai été utile Jake non ?,_ protesta timidement mon frère.

_- Tu n'as pas été trop pénible le môme. Mais si toi et Leah allez par deux, et si ma seule façon de me débarrasser d'elle est de te renvoyer chez toi… tu ne peux pas me reprocher de te demander de partir._

_- Pff ! Leah ! Tu as tout gâché._

Je me sentis désolée de tuer ainsi les espoirs de mon frère. Quelle mauvaise sœur je faisais !

_- Oui, je le sais._

J'aurais aimé que ces mots soit dit d'une voie neutre, détachée et froide. Malheureusement le désespoir qui m'avait envahi à l'idée de retourner auprès de Sam, uniquement dans un rôle que je haïssais, transpirait dans mes mots.

_- Jake_, plaida Seth. _Tu ne vas pas vraiment me renvoyer hein ? Leah n'est pas si horrible. Je te jure. Avec elle nous pourrions élargir le périmètre de ronde. Et puis Sam ne dispose plus que de sept loups. A force de perdre ses troupes, il va devoir renoncer à attaquer. C'est plutôt une bonne chose…  
Et j'aime les Cullens. Je veux les défendre._  
_  
- Tu as peut être ta place ici le môme, mais pas ta sœur. Et elle te suivra partout où tu..._

Il s'arrêta net car il décela cette chose que je voulais lui cacher, à laquelle je m'efforçais de ne pas penser. Je ne comptais aller nulle part.

_- Je croyais que c'était pour Seth,_ dit-il sévèrement.

Je tressaillis.  
_- C'est pour lui en effet._  
_- Pour t'éloigner de Sam surtout !_  
_- Je n'ai pas à me justifier,_ grondai-je, tendue. _Je n'ai qu'à obéir aux ordres. J'appartiens à ta meute Jacob. Point barre.  
_  
Il s'éloigna en grommelant, comprenant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de moi. Car j'avais beau de pas aimer Jacob, mépriser les Cullens, et même si l'idée de les protéger m'agaçait au plus haut point, rien de tout ceci n'était comparable à ce que je ressentais en ce moment, après m'être libérée de Sam.  
Et il avait eu accès à ces pensées que je voulais secrètes.  
Il le savait et ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Il savait désormais que j'aimais toujours Sam, malgré ce que j'en disais. Qu'il souhaite me voir ailleurs était une souffrance bien plus atroce que tout ce que je pouvais endurer ici.

J'aurais accepté n'importe quoi.  
Même devenir le toutou des Cullens.

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que d'aller aussi loin_, répondis-je en écho à ses réflexions. _Je crois plutôt que je me tuerai d'abord. Quitte à m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.  
_  
_- Écoute Leah…_  
_  
- Non, toi, écoutes Jacob. Arrêtes d'essayer de me convaincre, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne me mettrai pas dans tes pattes d'accord ? Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Sauf regagner la meute de Sam et reprendre le rôle de la minable ex petite amie dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Si tu souhaites que je m'en aille, tu vas devoir m'y forcer._  
Sur ce, je m'assis et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Attendant de voir s'il me forcera ou pas.

_- Serais-tu fâché si je tuais ta sœur Seth ?_

Il fit semblant d'y réfléchir.  
_- Ben… Sûrement oui._

Mon alpha abdiqua.

_- D'accord alors, mademoiselle tout-ce-que-je-voudrais. Commences donc par te rendre utile en nous disant ce que tu sais. Que s'est-il passé hier soir après notre départ ?_

_- Il y a eu beaucoup de hurlements. Que vous avez sûrement entendu. C'était un tel vacarme que c'est moi qui ai fini par m'apercevoir qu'on ne captait plus vos pensées. Sam… était...bref._  
_Quand nous nous sommes séparés pour patrouiller, cette nuit, j'ai demandé la permission de rentrer à la maison, afin d'expliquer à ma mère ce qui s'était passé._

_- Zut !,_ gémit Seth. _Tu en as parlé à maman ?_

_- Mets-la en veilleuse Seth. Continues Leah._

_- Enfin, une fois humaine, je me suis accordé une minute pour réfléchir. Toute la nuit en fait. Les autres croient sûrement que je me suis endormie, mais cette histoire de meute divisée et d'esprits inaccessibles m'a donné pas mal de grain à moudre... j'ai soupesé entre la sécurité de Seth et…. les éventuels bénéfices d'une part, et l'idée de trahir et de devoir respirer la puanteur des vampires pendant dieu sait combien de temps de l'autre.  
Tu connais ma décision Jacob. J'ai laissé une note à maman. J'imagine que nous en entendrons parler quand Sam apprendra la nouvelle._  
Je tendis une oreille en direction de l'ouest.

_- Voilà, j'ai finis_, déclarai-je_. Et maintenant, que fait-on ?  
_  
_- On garde l'œil ouvert. Nous n'avons rien de plus urgent pour l'instant. Tu devrais dormir un peu Leah._

_- Tu n'as pas plus dormi que moi, je répliquai, ne voulant pas être mise sur la touche._

_- Je croyais que tu obéirais aux ordres sans discuter._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ça promet. Bah ! Je m'en fiche après tout.  
_Je baillai.

_- Je vais patrouiller autour du périmètre Jake. Je ne suis pas fatigué_. Seth était si content de ne pas avoir était renvoyé qu'il en dansait de joie.  
Il déguerpit. Je le regardais, pensive. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

_- Une ronde ou deux avant de pioncer,_ marmonnai-je_. Hé Seth ! Je te montre en combien d'enjambées je te rattrape ?_

_- Non _!  
En ricanant, je me lançai à sa poursuite.

Jacob pensait au fait que je faisais des efforts de comportement. Je m'étais retenue de traiter Seth de bébé, à l'instant. Il songea à un proverbe : « deux c'est bien, trois c'est un de trop ».  
S'ils avaient absolument dû être trois, il m'aurait échangé contre à peu près n'importe qui.  
_  
- Paul ?,_ Suggérai-je.  
_- Peut-être_, admit-il. Je ris, trop énervée pour me vexer.

_- Ce sera mon objectif alors. Être moins pénible que Paul.  
- Oui, travaille donc là-dessus._

Il se transforma pour aller voir les Cullens, tandis que je plantais mes griffes plus profondément dans le sol pour rattraper Seth.

J'étais bien.

* * *

En 1 clic, et en 4 mots, vous pouvez participer à la sauvegarde d'une espèce en voie de disparition : le commentaire.

N'hésitez plus, faites un don!


	11. Chapter 10 : La liberté

Bonjour à vous!

Alors j'ai une petite annonce à faire : je risque d'avoir du mal pour poster. Je suis en plein demenagement et recherche d'un nnouvel appartement cette semaineMes chaitres suivants ne sont pas écrits. Donc je ne pourrait très certainelent pas poster.  
De plus, après cela, je pars pour 2 semaiines en vacance avec ma famille. C'est à dire, pas d'internet.  
Ce qui fait que le prochaine chapitre arrivera normalement après le ... 4 aout. Aie, ne me tuez pas, c'est pas de ma faute! (un peu mais bon...).  
Aller, haut les coeurs, dites vous que je reviendrais de ces vacances avec pleins de chapitres tout frais en poches ^^.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Très chère Nicky: Alors, comment vas-tu? Malgré ce que l(on croit, Leah est fidèle. Donc ça n'est pas facile pour elle de quitter sa meute et Sam, dont elle est toujours amoureuse. Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, son choix était évident ^^. Haha, tu verra bien, ce que je lui réserve =). Gros bisous!

Axelle : Haaa c'est trop cool d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre! Bisous!

Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La liberté

Je patrouillais tranquillement, profitant de ma liberté toute récemment acquise. Être une louve devenait bien plus intéressant, une fois ces problèmes avec Sam résolus. J'aimais même être sous cette forme maintenant.

J'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de ma condition. Je n'avais jamais remarqué la communion avec la nature que cet état me procurait. Depuis, j'aimais être au milieu de cet univers, profitant du silence dans les arbres. Je me sentais revenir aux origines de ma tribu, du monde.

Rien n'égalait désormais, la satisfaction insensée que je prenais à courir librement dans la forêt, mes pattes s'enfonçant dans le sol humide, tandis que le vent glissait entre mes poils. Maintenant que j'avais accepté d'être une louve, totalement et irrévocablement, mes sens étaient plus aiguisés aussi.

Maintenant, je sentais avec délice l'odeur des feuilles mouillées, et celle des animaux cachés dans les fourrés lorsque je passais. J'entendais le chant des oiseaux au-dessus de moi, et le bruissement rassurant des arbres, alors que le vent me parlait.

Quand je n'étais pas en patrouille, et que Jacob n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, je m'asseyais au plus profond des sous-bois, là où aucun humain n'était jamais passé. Cachées, je fermais les yeux, puis j'écoutais, et me concentrais avec un plaisir affolant sur ce qui m'entourait.

Et j'avais l'impression que la Terre me racontait son histoire.

Cependant, j'avais été absolument dégoutée, lorsqu'il avait fallu que j'attrape un élan et que je le mange cru au petit déjeuner.  
J'avais failli régurgiter le peu avalé après trois bouchées, et avais laissé tomber. J'avais faim, mais courir me permettait de ne pas y penser.

Jacob, mon nouvel alpha qui rechignait à donner des ordres, était parti chez les sangsues il y avait plusieurs heures, et n'était toujours pas revenu. J'essayais de ne pas être insupportable, et c'était pour cette raison que je n'étais pas encore chez eux, demandant à voir si mon alpha était en vie.  
Seth m'avait retenue, mais l'idée me démangeait.

Ben oui, je m'inquiétais pour Jacob. Sans commentaires.

Tout à coup j'entendis Seth hurler. Il appelait à l'aide. J'étais d'un côté du territoire et lui à l'opposé, afin de mieux répartir la surface surveillée.  
Et cela, pour que les suceurs de sang puissent manger en toute sécurité.

À peine le hurlement fini, Jacob se trouvait déjà avec nous, dans nos têtes.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?,_ cria-t-il mentalement.  
_- Des intrus_, nous renseigna Seth. _Trois au moins._  
_- Je vais rejoindre Seth à la vitesse de l'éclair_, annonçai-je. L'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons alors que je m'élançais.  
_- Je ne vois rien pour l'instant_, précisai-je, alors que j'esquivais un arbre_. Ne les provoques pas, Seth_. _Attends-moi._  
Je poussais sur mes muscles, et je les sentis s'étirer au maximum. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul.

_- Ils ralentissent. Pff ! C'est pénible de ne plus capter leurs pensées. Je crois…  
- Chut. Tu sens ça ?_ Je me plongeais dans ses impressions. Un frémissement silencieux et tenu de l'air.  
_- Une transformation ?  
- On dirait bien._

Je déboulais comme une furie dans la petite clairière de Seth. Je plantai mes griffes dans la terre, dérapant telle une voiture de course.  
_- Me voici frangin.  
- Ils approchent_, me répondit Seth avec nervosité_. Ils marchent, ne courent pas.  
_Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et je scrutais avec lui les sous-bois, cherchant le moindre mouvement.  
_  
- J'y suis presque_, nous informa Jacob.  
Il s'efforçait de voler comme moi. Il pensait qu'il était horrible d'être si loin de Seth et moi, alors que nous étions proche du danger. Sa place se trouvait entre nous et l'ennemi, selon lui.

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens_, marmonnai-je. _On devient paternaliste.  
- Concentres-toi,_ me gronda-t-il.  
_- Ils sont quatre, trois loups et un homme_, intervint Seth, qui avait décidément de bonnes oreilles.

Jacob nous rejoignit enfin et se posa directement devant nous. Mon frère poussa un soupir de soulagement et carra les épaules quand il se plaça à sa droite. Je m'installais à sa gauche, un peu réticente.

_- Me voici donc à un rang plus bas que Seth._ Je grommelai, vexée.  
_- Le premier arrivé est le premier servi,_ riposta celui-ci_. Et puis c'est la première fois que tu es troisième dans la hiérarchie. C'est quand même une promotion._  
_- Derrière mon bébé de frangin ? Tu parles d'une promotion !  
- Chut !,_ ordonna notre alpha. _Je me fiche de vos rangs. Fermez-la et préparez-vous_.

Les intrus surgirent quelques secondes plus tard. Jared ouvrait la marche, sous sa forme humaine, les mains levées. Paul, Quil et Collin le suivaient sur leurs pattes de loups.  
Aucune agressivité dans leur attitude. Ils restaient derrière leur guide, les oreilles bien droites, alertes, mais calmes.  
Il était étrange que Collin ait été choisi à la place d'Embry, ce dernier étant un bien meilleur guerrier.

_- Une diversion ?,_ m'interrogeai-je.  
_- Faut-il prévenir les Cullens ?,_ proposa Seth.  
_- Et si le but était de nous séparer justement ?,_ répondit Jacob. _Les Cullens savent que quelque chose se prépare. Ils sont prêts.  
- Sam ne serait pas assez bête pour…_ chuchotai-je. J'avais peur. J'imaginais Sam attaquer les Cullens avec seulement deux combattants, s'il s'agissait bien d'une diversion.  
Mon dieu ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt !  
_- Non_, me rassura Jacob.

Pendant ce temps, Jared et les trois loups nous dévisageaient patiemment. Leurs expressions étaient vides et indéchiffrables. Jared se racla la gorge.

« Trêve, Jake. Drapeau blanc. Nous sommes ici pour discuter. »

_- Tu crois que c'est vrai ?,_ demanda Seth.  
_- Pourquoi pas ? Sauf que…_  
_- Sauf que, en effet_, renchéris-je.

Nous ne relâchâmes pas notre garde. Jared fronça des sourcils.

« Bon, d'accord. Je vais donc tenir le crachoir, décida Jared. Alors, voilà. Jake, nous voulons que tu reviennes. »  
À côté, Quil émit un gémissement, histoire d'appuyer ces paroles.  
« Tu as déchiré notre famille. Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire. Nous comprenons ce que tu éprouves par rapport aux Cullens. Nous savons que c'est un problème. N'empêche, ta réaction est outrée. »

_- Pardon ?_ grogna Seth_. Et attaquer nos alliés sans crier gare, ce n'est pas outré ?_  
_- Tu as déjà entendu parler du flegme des joueurs de poker, Seth ? Retiens-toi. _Jacob tourna la tête vers lui pour le calmer et le pousser à se taire.  
_- Désolé._

Les yeux de Jared firent la navette entre les deux autres loups de ma meute.  
« Sam est d'accord pour calmer le jeu, Jacob. Il a pris du recul et en a parlé avec les anciens. Tous ont décidé qu'une action immédiate n'était dans l'intérêt de personne. »

_- Je traduis_ :_ ils ont perdu l'élément de surprise, _répliquai-je devant la mauvaise foi évidente de Sam et de Jared.

« Comme toi, Billy et Sue pensent que nous pouvons attendre que Bella soit séparée du problème. L'idée de la tuer ne plait à personne. »  
Comme mon frère avant, Jacob ne put retenir un grondement aux paroles de Jared. Celui-ci leva les mains.

« Du calme, Jake. Tu me comprends. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous allons attendre et réévaluer la situation. Nous verrons plus tard si le... la chose pose problème. »

_- Ha !,_ bougonnai-je. _Quel ramassis d'âneries !_  
_- Tu n'y crois pas ?_  
_- Je devine ce qu'ils espèrent. Ce que Sam espère. Ils comptent sur la mort de Bella. Tu seras alors tellement furieux que…_  
_- Je conduirai l'attaque en personne._ Ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur son crâne. Il réalisait que ma suggestion était loin d'être sotte.  
J'eus un sourire.

« Jake ? », insista Jared.  
Mon alpha poussa un soupir avant de me parler.  
_- Leah, fais une ronde juste pour t'assurer que ça va. Je vais devoir lui parler et je veux être certain que rien ne se passera quand je me métamorphoserais.  
_  
_- À d'autre Jacob ! Tu peux te transformer devant moi. Malgré tous mes efforts, je t'ai souvent vu nu. Le spectacle me laisse indifférente, alors te biles pas._  
Je rigolais devant sa pitoyable tentative, malgré le sérieux de la situation.

_- Je n'essaye pas de protéger ton innocence, mais de sauver notre peau. Files !_  
En grondant, je m'enfuis dans les bois à toute vitesse. J'obéissais à mon alpha, même si ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Et surtout quand il n'avait pas utilisé sa double voix.

C'était un code entre nous. Il ne nous forçait pas, et nous faisions l'effort d'obéir, même quand ça nous agaçait.

Jacob était redevenu humain, puisque je ne l'entendais plus.  
_Quel imbécile…_

Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas une question de sécurité, mais qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois à poil.  
Son ordre était stupide et inutile, puisque je partageais encore les pensées de mon frère, qui le voyait en cet instant dans son plus simple appareil.

Et cet abrutit se retrouvait sous forme humaine, vulnérable, en ayant juste Seth pour le défendre contre Paul, qui était un combattant hors pair.  
Je grondais devant sa bêtise.

J'accélérais, afin de rentrer le plus vite possible. Il ne pourrait rien me dire s'il était encore humain lorsque je serais revenue, puisqu'il avait certifié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'assurer sa protection.

_Mon cul…_  
Je lisais dans son esprit. L'avait-il oublié ?

Ayant fini rapidement mon tour, j'arrivais à pleine vitesse près d'eux, glissant dans les fourrés. Je les rejoignais au petit trot et allais me placer directement devant Seth, tout en prenant soin de garder le museau en l'air, et de ne pas regarder Jacob, toujours humain.  
J'avais, après tout, promis de faire des efforts de comportement.

Grâce à mon frère, je n'avais rien perdu de la conversation qui avait eu lieu durant mon absence. Je m'empressais de le rassurer. Non, notre mère ne le suppliait certainement pas de revenir la voir. Les loups avaient dû tout inventer.

« Leah ? », dit Jared. Je croisai ses yeux et retroussai les babines. « Tu n'as pas envie d'être ici Leah. Je me trompe ? »  
Je grondai et claquai la mâchoire.  
Seth gémit et me donna un coup d'épaule.

Comment osait-il décider de ce que j'avais envie ou non ? J'avais regagné une grande partie de ma liberté, et ne laisserais plus personne, à part mon alpha, me dicter ma conduite.

« Désolé », reprit Jared, tentant de me calmer après m'avoir vu piétiner le sol.  
« Je n'aurais pas dû présumer de ce que tu veux ou pas. Mais tu n'as aucun lien avec les buveurs de sang. »

Délibérément je contemplais mon frère, puis Jacob. J'essayais de faire comprendre à cet abruti qu'il y avait bien des choses, ou des personnes en tout cas, qui me retenaient ici. Il s'agissait de ma nouvelle meute, à laquelle j'étais fidèle.

« Tu veilles sur Seth, d'accord », admit Jared. « Rassures-toi, Jake s'arrangera pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et Seth n'a pas peur. Alors je t'en prie, Leah reviens nous. »

J'agitai la queue. Cet idiot semblait ne pas comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire. Seth n'était plus le seul à compter.  
Je voulais rester avec ma meute dans son entier, et cela impliquait également Jacob.

« Sam t'en supplie. Il m'a littéralement demandé de me mettre à genoux, s'il le fallait. Il te réclame Lee-Lee, ta place est là-bas. »

Je frémis, quand Jared utilisa le surnom que Sam m'avait donné du temps où nous sortions ensemble.

Cependant, une fois que la nostalgie que je ressentais fut évaporée, ses mots me firent hérisser les poils de l'encolure, et je poussai un long torrent d'aboiements furieux.  
Je l'agonisais d'injures.

_- Espèce de petit con ! Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi ? Hein ? Et Sam n'a plus aucun droit sur moi maintenant. Qu'il retourne geindre dans les jupes d'Emily, puisqu'il n'est bon qu'à ça !  
_  
J'enrageais et me retenais de ne pas lui sauter dessus. J'avais oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas me comprendre et qu'il n'entendait que des grognements incompréhensibles.  
Je continuai sur ma lancée.  
_  
- Et si Sam t'as demandé de me ramener, si je suis si importante, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Pourquoi ne se rappelle-t-il de mon existence que maintenant ? Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que si je reviens, il aura un combattant de plus à manipuler, j'imagine !_

Je piétinais sur place, plantant mes griffes dans le sol, grattant la terre, pour évacuer ma colère. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclarer les hostilités en l'attaquant.  
Je continuais à hurler, mes cordes vocales poussant des bruits qui devaient être terrifiants de l'extérieur.  
_  
- Dis-lui que ce n'est qu'un lâche ! Qu'il vienne me voir en face, s'il l'ose. Qu'il vienne se mettre à genoux devant moi, et qu'il me demande pardon, s'il veut que je revienne, ce salaud !  
Qu'il me prouve que je lui manque, qu'il me montre que j'aurais une place différente de celle que j'avais jusqu'à présent !  
Qu'il vienne !_

J'haletais, essoufflée d'avoir hurlé une telle tirade sans reprendre ma respiration. Avec un sourire, je poussais un dernier bref aboiement moqueur, au vu de la tête de Jared.

Apparemment je m'étais trompée et tous avaient compris mes mots, ou leur sens en tout cas. Jared avait reculé, de peur que je l'attaque, et Jacob me fixait, impressionné.

J'hochais de la tête dans sa direction, avant de leur tourner le dos et de m'assoir un peu plus loin.

« Je vais prendre le risque de parler en son nom », intervint Jacob, brisant le silence. « Mais je pense que la place de Leah se trouve où elle le décide. »  
Il riait.

Seth était bouche bée, bien trop choqué pour remarquer que sa langue pendait hors de sa gueule ouverte.

_- Heu…. Waouh ! Leah ! Ha c'était trop cool ! Ho. Attends 30 secondes, j'ai faillis faire une attaque ! Putain c'était génial ! Ce que tu lui as mis… Pfiou… Je crois qu'à sa place, j'aurais détalé ! C'est que t'es sacrément terrifiante quand tu veux ! Ha zut, tu ne veux pas recommencer ?_

Je m'esclaffais devant sa réaction. J'avais réussi à lui faire perdre ses mots, pour une fois.

Jacob reprit la parole.  
« Écoute Jared, nous continuons d'appartenir à la même famille. Nous allons oublier notre querelle. En attendant mieux vaut que vous vous cantonniez à votre territoire, histoire d'éviter tout malentendu. Personne n'a envie que la famille se déchire. Y compris Sam, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr ». Jared eu beau avoir l'air mécontent, il acquiesça. « À plus alors Jacob ».  
Il fit un geste de la main.

« Un instant ! Est-ce qu'Embry va bien ? », s'écria Jacob.  
« Embry ? Oui pourquoi ? »  
« Je me demandais juste pourquoi Collin était là, à sa place. »  
« Ça ne te concerne plus Jake. »

Seth et moi vîmes Quil réagir, cependant.

« Venez les gars. »  
Jared nous tourna le dos, et s'éclipsa, peu désireux de se transformer devant moi. Pfff j'en avais vu d'autres….  
Paul et Collin le suivirent tandis que Quil hésitait. Il aboya doucement et Jacob avança vers lui.

Je vis mon alpha parler au loup, et le caresser alors que Quil posait son museau sur le torse de Jacob.  
Je ricanai.

Quil releva la tête, et regarda en direction de l'endroit où les autres avaient disparus. Il fila après que Jacob l'ai serré dans ses bras.  
Mon alpha se transforma quand il fut parti.

_- J'ai cru que vous alliez vous rouler un patin_, raillai-je. Il m'ignora.  
_- Ça a été ? Je n'ai rien dit que vous ne vouliez pas que je dise ? Ai-je oublié quelque chose d'important ?_  
_- Tu as été super Jake_, lança Seth, toujours fidèle.  
_- Mais tu aurais dû frapper Jared_, précisai-je. _Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé._  
J'étais toujours en colère après lui.

_- Au fait, Leah_, reprit-il avec un grand sourire. _Chapeau !  
_Je rigolais.  
_  
- Nous savons maintenant pourquoi Embry n'a pas été autorisé à venir_, enchaîna mon frère.  
Jacob sursauta.  
_- Pardon ?  
- Enfin Jake, tu as bien regardé Quil ? Il est sacrement partagé. Je suis certain qu'Embry est encore plus malheureux. Il n'a pas Claire lui. En aucun cas, Quil pourrait choisir de quitter la Push. Embry si. Sam ne prend pas de risques, des fois qu'il voudrait changer de meute_.  
_- Tu crois vraiment ? Embry adorerait liquider les Cullens.  
- Sauf qu'il est ton meilleur ami. Lui et Quil préféreraient ne pas se battre plutôt que t'affronter._

_- C'est encore mieux que les feux de l'amour, dis donc !,_ m'esclaffai-je.  
Ils m'ignorèrent tous les deux. Ça devenait lassant.

_- Et bien peut-être, mais je suis content que Sam l'ai gardé près de lui_, renchérit Jacob_. Cette meute de trois est assez vaste comme ça. Bon, nous sommes tranquilles pour l'instant. Seth, ça ne te déranges pas d'ouvrir l'œil tout seul ? Pendant que Leah et moi dormons. Nous en avons besoin._

_- Aucuns soucis_, répondit Seth, trop heureux de se rendre utile. _Tu veux que j'aille expliquer la situation aux Cullens. Ils doivent être sur les nerfs.  
_Je frémis, et priai secrètement pour que Jacob y aille à sa place.  
_- Je m'en occupe. J'ai des trucs à vérifier de toute façon, _répondit celui-ci.

Nous captâmes le bouillon d'image qui défilait dans son cerveau. Seth gémit de stupeur. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, dans un vain espoir de me débarrasser de ce que j'avais vu.

La fille buvait maintenant du sang, elle aussi, tout en étant humaine.

- _Sans aucun doute, c'est la chose la plus répugnante que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie._ _Pouah ! Si j'avais avalé quoi que ce soit, je vomirais.  
_Jacob acquiesça à mes paroles, étant du même avis que moi.

Brrr, c'était vraiment dégoutant. Berk, berk et milles fois berk.  
_  
- Ce sont des vampires, _commenta Seth au bout d'un moment_. C'est compréhensible. Et si ça aide Bella, c'est bien non ?_

Interloqués, Jacob et moi le dévisageâmes.

_- Quoi ?_ , s'exclama mon chef.  
_- Maman l'a beaucoup fait tomber par terre, bébé_, lui dis-je, comme si ça expliquait sa réaction.  
_- Sur la tête apparemment_, renchérit-il.  
_- Il mordillait les barreaux de son berceau aussi.  
- Peinture au plomb ?  
- J'en ai l'impression…  
- Très drôle_, grogna Seth qui avait assisté à notre échange en tirant une tête de trois pieds de long. _Et si vous la boucliez et pioncez un peu hein ?_

Je me roulais en boule sur le petit lit de feuillage, après avoir tourné sur moi-même.  
_Mon dieu, je vais finir par ronger des os, si la situation dure plus longtemps._

Je m'imaginais déjà recouvrir mes excréments en creusant la terre avec la patte, courir après les oiseaux et enterrer le reste de mes repas, comme le font les chiens….

Je soupirai avant de fermer les yeux.  
Mes muscles, qui avaient beaucoup été sollicités ces dernières heures, se détendirent.  
Je sombrais dans le sommeil presqu'immédiatement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait encore nuit, et j'étais seule.  
Aussitôt je me transformai pour voir où était le reste de la meute. Seul l'esprit de Seth m'était accessible.

_- Où est Jacob ?,_ lui demandai-je directement.  
_- Oui bonjour frérot, j'ai bien dormi, et toi as-tu bien patrouillé ?,_ me reprit-il, ignorant ma question.  
Comme je me contentais de grogner, il finit par me répondre au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

_- Il est parti peu après que tu te sois endormie. Il n'est toujours pas revenu de chez les Cullens_.  
_- Quoi ?,_ j'hurlais, l'esprit tout à fait en alerte_. Il doit avoir un problème ! J'y vais, ne bouges pas de là.  
- Hééé calmes toi. Il ne craint rien là-bas.  
- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, et ton jugement n'est pas objectif._  
Je me relevais, et commençais à courir.

_- Stop Leah ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il te trouve plus chiante que Paul ? Alors arrêtes et fait un peu confiance aux Cullens. Ils l'apprécient et ne lui feront pas de mal, ne serait-ce que pour Bella. On peut rendre service à notre alpha en patrouillant, par contre._

Je ralentis à mesure que ses arguments me touchaient. Il n'avait pas tort. Était-ce ma chance de prouver que je pouvais être détendue et agréable à vivre ? Si j'allais le chercher et que tout allait bien, ne lui prouverais-je pas plutôt que je ne savais pas me tenir ?

_- Et puis si ça allait mal, il m'aurait appelé._

_- Ok. On patrouille. Mais si on n'a pas de nouvelles quand l'aube se lève, j'y vais !_

Et bien sûr, Seth insista pour y aller à ma place, lorsque le soleil se montra enfin, et que Jacob n'était toujours pas réapparu. J'acceptais à contrecœur qu'il y aille.  
J'envoyais mon frère dans une baraque à vampire, mais sa venue serait bien mieux vue que la mienne par les sangsues.

Cependant, quelques minutes à peine après qu'il se soit transformé en humain pour rentrer chez les Cullens, il re-muta en loup.

_- Hé Leah ! Je t'apporte à manger.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui, Esmée m'a donné quelque chose pour toi. Tu vas voir, ses crêpes sont supers bonnes !_

Je restais un instant hébétée. La sangsue avait nourrit Seth, et lui avait donné de la nourriture pour moi ?

_- Hein ? Heu non, c'est bon ça ira._  
Il était déjà presque à mon niveau.  
_- Mais si, c'est elle qui a insisté, il y a même des vêtements._

_- Non, je n'en veux pas. Je refuse de manger ou de porter quoi que ce soit qui appartienne à ces buveurs de sangs !  
- Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon, s'il te plaît Leah !  
- J'en veux pas, je t'ai dit ! Je préfère encore bouffer des cancrelats_, hurlai-je alors qu'il dérapait devant moi, un paquet de tissus coincé entre ses canines.

Il le déposa et fit demi-tour.  
_- Je te les laisse. Moi je vais finir mon p'tit dèj ! Au fait Jake va bien, il dort.  
- Quoi ? Hé attends !_

Mais mon nigaud de frère s'était déjà fait la malle.

Je poussai du bout de la patte le paquet. Un effluve de nourriture me parvint et mon ventre gronda. Il est vrai que je n'avais presque rien avalé depuis mon départ de La Push.  
Mais aussitôt après, l'odeur âcre et insupportable du propriétaire originel agressa mon museau et mon estomac se révulsa.

C'était des vampires qui avaient préparé cela. Ça leur appartenait. Hors de question de faire la manche auprès d'eux et d'accepter leur soutient, quel qu'il soit.

Et je n'avais pas du tout envie de permettre à la mère des buveurs de sangs de se déculpabiliser pour ce que sa famille me faisait subir. Comme avec Emily, je refusais de leur offrir le pardon, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, en acceptant leur aide ou leurs marques d'affection.

Et ce, même si j'avais une faim de loup.

D'un geste rageur, je balançais le paquet plus loin dans la forêt. J'eus soudain l'envie de m'amuser avec, puisque je n'avais pas le droit de le faire avec ceux qui m'avaient donné cela.

Je retournais ainsi au coin que nous avions choisi comme campement, poussant l'amas de nourriture et de vêtements de mes pattes, mais sans jamais le toucher de mes crocs. Pas question de m'intoxiquer.

Les vêtements étaient maintenant déchirés et certains aliments, qui avaient eu l'audace de me tenter, avaient finis sous mes griffes, écrabouillés au sol.

J'étais en colère contre ceux qui osaient vouloir m'aider alors qu'ils étaient la cause de mon malheur, et heureuse aussi, parce que je pouvais me défouler sur leurs affaires. Je finis par jeter ce qui restait dans la rivière qui passait à côté de notre campement.

L'euphorie retomba aussi sec. Et je m'assis sur mon postérieur poilu, regardant le ciel.  
Arg, j'avais trop faim !  
Et je ne pouvais pas me changer comme je n'avais plus de vêtements.

Saleté de vampires ! Et bien non, ce n'est pas en me donnant de quoi me nourrir qu'ils se rachèteront. Si ça se trouve, ils avaient voulu m'empoisonner. C'était donc ça !  
Bien fait ! Ils supporteront un peu plus Leah, la louve la plus chiante de l'histoire des anomalies génétiques.

* * *

Toi, qui crois que la terre est ronde  
Tu ne te doutes pas une seconde  
Que mon histoire, pourrait changer

Si tu ne veux plus rester dans l'ombre  
Avant qu'un beau jour ne fonde  
Tout tes espoirs,que tu ne vois Leah tomber amoureuse

Viens, il existe un nouveau moyen  
Qui est vraiment super bien  
Et en plus très facile d'accès

Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte  
Ce qu'on peut lire dans les comtes  
Si tu veux voir Leah libérée

Prends entre tes mains son destin  
Commentes dès le matin  
Pour la fiction que tu aimes bien

N'hésites plus rien ne te retiens  
C'est ma Leah, elle t'appartient  
Si tu veux être un revieweur

Viens, tu verras la route est facile  
Prends ton temps et parles moi  
T'as pas b'soin de faire un roman

Même si de fatigue tu tombes  
Dans ton écriture vagabonde  
Aies le courage de continuer ta review

Dis toi que rien n'est écrit  
La fiction se construit  
Il n'y a que toi pour motiver son auteur  
Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel est l'avis du lecteur

Prends entre tes mains son destin  
Commentes dès le matin  
Pour la fiction que tu aimes bien

N'hésites plus rien ne te retiens  
C'est ma Leah, elle t'appartient  
Si tu veux être un revieweur

Rien qu'un lecteur enfin rewieweur, enfin revieweur, enfin revieweur

Ps : Pour ceux qui veulent la chanter, dites r'veweur! Bises


	12. Chapter 11 : Changements en douceur

Salut!

Je vous ai manqué? Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, cette pause dans ma fiction est due au fait que comme toutes personnes censées, je suis partie en vacances. Et dans un endroit si loin de la civilisation que je n'avais même pas internet ^^. J'adore!

Bref! Donc voila le chapitre que je vous ais concocter sur la plage. Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas le meilleurs que j'ai écris. Je trouve qu'il n'est pas top, mais j'ai beau l'avoir relu des dizaines de fois, impossible de faire mieux.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, honnêtement.

Ha et aussi, pour éviter de vous faire attendre une semaine de plus, ce chapitre n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma bêta... Donc... C'est à vos risques et périls ^^.

Aller, bonne lecture à tous!

Gros bisous

Ps : j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire toute les semaines, mais il faut que vous le sachiez : je rentre en prépa d'orthophonie à la rentrée... Et en plus, j'ai recueillis deux tous petits chatons qu'il me faut nourrir toutes les deux heures jour et nuit, en espérant que ça suffira à les sauver. Donc... Mais je ne désespère pas!

_Voilà, le chapitre a été corrigé._

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Changement en douceur (ou pas ^^)

Je jetais la carcasse du jeune cerf. Plutôt le cadavre en fait, puisqu'encore une fois, bien trop dégoutée par ce que je faisais, j'avais été incapable d'en avaler plus de la moitié. Manger de la viande crue, directement sur l'animal était vraiment horrible.  
Autant dans le goût que dans l'aspect.

Bien que la découverte de mon loup m'apaisait beaucoup, la situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

J'aurais voulu être à la réserve, que toute cette situation ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, et que je me réveille dans mon lit. J'aurais ainsi pu préparer une bonne platée de pates avec ma mère, histoire d'avoir enfin le ventre plein.  
Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester ici.

Je n'aimais pas les efforts que faisaient les sangsues pour être sympa, parce qu'inconsciemment, je les détestais un peu moins. Et je voulais continuer à les haïr. Tous ces changements n'étaient pas bons. Ma vie d'avant me convenait mieux.  
L'amitié que Seth entretenait avec eux me dépassait. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer la situation. Tout m'échappait.

L'esprit de Jacob, qui avait fini par sortir du château de Dracula me fit sursauter.

_- Bonjour, Jacob_, le saluai-je.  
_- Super tu es levée. Seth s'est endormi il y a longtemps ?  
- Je ne dors pas encore,_ annonça ce dernier_. Tu as besoin de quoi ?  
- Tu crois être capable de bosser une heure de plus ?  
- Sur. Aucun problème._ Il se leva aussitôt et se secoua.  
_- Mission de reconnaissance_, nous informa-t-il_. Seth, tu te charges des rondes pendant notre absence.  
- Ok_, acquiesça mon frangin, slalomant déjà entre les grands pins de la forêt environnante.

_- On rend encore service à ces fichus vampires ?_, marmonnai-je.  
_- Ça te pose un problème ?  
- Quelle question ! J'adore dorloter ces mignonnes petites sangsues.  
- Tant mieux alors ! Voyons un peu à quelle vitesse tu cours._  
_- D'accord. Toujours partante pour ça !_

Je me trouvais à l'extrémité ouest du périmètre. Plutôt que de couper près de la maison Cullen pour rejoindre Jacob plus rapidement, je m'en tins au sentier tracé. Je préférais éviter l'odeur autant que possible. Après mon superbe repas, je n'avais pas l'estomac assez accroché pour la supporter.

_- Nez à terre Leah ! Ce n'est pas une compétition, je te rappelle.  
- Je suis capable de flairer les traces et de te battre au poteau en même temps !,_ répliquais-je, un peu vexée qu'il doute de mes capacités.  
_- Je sais._

Je ris, heureuse qu'il le reconnaisse. Nous empruntâmes un sentier sinueux qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Je ne m'amusais pas à le doubler, et je restais sur son flanc droit, sans le défier.  
_  
- Nous sommes drôlement loin,_ je lâchai soudain.  
_- Simple mesure de précaution_, répliqua-t-il.  
_- Oui, il serait dommage que nos précieux parasites risquent leurs peaux.  
- En effet_, répondit-il en ignorant l'ironie de ma phrase, avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude.

Il avait beaucoup muri depuis cette histoire de mariage, et depuis qu'il avait quitté la meute. Il ne détestait plus les Cullens, et je pense qu'il commençait même à apprécier sincèrement Esmée, la mère, et son époux, Carlisle.  
Il ne cherchait plus à énerver constamment la sangsue d'Isabella. Et les rares fois où je me permettais d'être agaçante, il ne relevait pas.  
_  
- Tu as tellement changé Jacob ! Un virage à 180 degrés !_  
_- Tu n'es plus exactement celle que j'ai toujours connue et aimée non plus._

Je trébuchais légèrement lorsque le verbe_ aimer_ passa ses lèvres. Mais je repris rapidement un trot léger, espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ma surprise. Il regardait devant lui, évitant de croiser mon regard.  
D'un accord tacite, je ne commentais pas, et me contentais de ses aveux sans lui demander plus d'informations.

_- C'est vrai. Suis-je moins agaçante que Paul, maintenant ?  
- Bizarrement…oui  
- Ha ! Quelle promotion !  
_  
J'étais heureuse, mine de rien, qu'il reconnaisse les efforts que j'avais fait pour calmer Leah-j 'envoie-bouler-le-monde.  
_- Félicitations._

Le silence se réinstalla. Il était temps de rentrer mais ni lui ni moi ne le désirions. Il était si agréable de galoper en toute liberté. Nous avions trop longtemps été cantonnés dans le petit cercle entourant la maison des horreurs.

De plus, ce petit moment de calme nous faisait du bien. L'accalmie avant la tempête.  
Car nous redoutions toujours une attaque de la meute de Sam. Je me réveillais parfois en sursaut la nuit, en sueur, croyant avoir entendu un hurlement de loup dans le lointain.  
Mais les nuits passaient, sans signe d'eux, depuis que nous avions refusé l'offre de Sam, lorsqu'il avait envoyé Jared en émissaire.

Comme nous n'étions pas pressés, Jacob songea qu'il fallait chasser sur le chemin de retour. Il savait que j'avais faim.

_- Miam, miam !_ pensai-je avec aigreur.  
_- Ta répugnance est purement mentale. Les loups se nourrissent comme ça. C'est naturel. Si tu cessais de l'envisager du point de vue humain…  
- Epargnes-moi ta morale, Jacob. Je chasserai. Toutefois, je ne suis pas obligée d'aimer ça._  
Une grimace de dégout déforma ma gueule lupine, en une expression qui n'avait rien d'animale.  
_- Vrai._

Nous continuâmes notre route, galopant côte à côte. Rien n'avait été dit clairement, mais tellement de choses flottaient dans l'air sans que l'on ait besoin de les nommer. Je décidais que c'était le moment idéal pour remercier Jacob de cette nouvelle vie qu'il m'avait offerte.

_- Merci_, lâchai-je sur un ton très indifférent, après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
_- De quoi ?  
- De m'avoir gardée. Tu as été plus gentil avec moi que je ne le méritais.  
_  
Merci aussi d'être parti, de m'avoir donné la possibilité de m'enfuir loin de Sam.  
Merci de me donner la possibilité de vivre librement. Même si j'aimerais être ailleurs.  
Je ne formulais pas clairement ces pensées, et s'il les capta, il n'en dit rien.

_- Heu. Pas de soucis. Crois-moi, ta présence ne me gêne pas autant que je le craignais.  
- Quel éloge !,_ reniflai-je, mais j'étais amusée.  
_- Surtout, que ça ne te monte pas à la tête._  
_- D'accord. À condition que tu fasses pareil avec ce compliment : je crois que tu es un bon alpha. Pas dans le même sens que Sam, mais à ta manière. Tu es digne d'être suivi Jacob_.

Je le pensais vraiment. Il essayait de tout son cœur d'être un excellent alpha, et selon moi, c'étaient ses efforts de plaire à sa meute qui faisaient de lui une personne d'exception.  
J'étais sincère.

Durant ces quelques jours au sein de ma nouvelle meute, libérée de Sam, j'avais été plus heureuse que ces trois dernières années.  
J'aimais Jacob. Je lui étais dévouée comme j'aurais normalement dû l'être avec mon ancien alpha. J'avais beau de pas le montrer, je le suivrais, dorénavant. Et complètement, même si je pensais que ses choix n'étaient pas les bons.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en remettre. J'aimais le surprendre par mon comportement pas aussi farouche qu'il s'y attendait.  
_- Heu merci. Je ne suis pas certain que je vais arriver à me rengorger en revanche. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je pensais au futur. Je savais que Jacob voulais regagner la forêt lorsque cette histoire serait finie. Comme il l'avait fait après l'annonce du mariage de la fille Swan. Il comptait rester sous sa forme de loup.  
Il était donc prévu que Seth et moi, nous rejoindrions la meute de Sam, une fois les Cullens partis. Parce que nous n'aurions plus d'alpha. Et seuls les alphas peuvent exister sans meute.

Je respirais un bon coup et me lançais.

_- Je désire rester avec toi._

Il s'arrêta net. Je continuai sur ma lancée, le dépassai et freinai. Je m'attendais à une telle réaction.  
Lentement je revins à l'endroit où il s'était figé.

_- Je ne t'embêterais pas, je te jure. Je ne te suivrais pas. Tu iras où tu voudras et moi pareil de mon côté. Tu n'auras à me supporter que quand nous serons en loup tous les deux.  
_J'allais et venais devant lui, ma queue grise fouettant nerveusement l'air. _Cela ne se produira peut être pas souvent d'ailleurs, car je compte démissionner dès que possible._

Je le vis reprendre sa respiration. Je continuais rapidement, de peur qu'il me coupe avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'argumenter ma décision.

_- Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été, maintenant que je fais partie de ta meute.  
- Moi aussi je veux rester_, lança timidement Seth. Il nous avait donc écoutés. _Cette vie-là me plait.  
- Hé ho Seth ! Notre meute sera bientôt dissoute_. Jacob essayait de nous convaincre.  
_  
- Notre raison d'être est liée à un but. Lorsque ça sera terminé, je resterais loup. Toi Seth, tu as des objectifs. Tu es un chouette gosse. Le genre qui part toujours en croisade. Il est hors de question que tu quittes la Push tout de suite. Tu dois finir le lycée et te construire une vie. Il faut que tu t'occupes de Sue._  
_- Mais…  
- Jacob a raison,_ soutins-je. Mon frère était bien trop jeune pour dire adieu à une vie normale.

_- Tu es d'accord avec moi ?_ s'étonna le loup brun.  
_- Bien sûr. Cependant, aucune de tes paroles ne s'appliquent à moi. De toute façon, je comptais m'en aller. Je trouverais un boulot, loin de la réserve. Je m'inscrirais peut-être à des cours du soir. Je ferais du yoga, de la méditation afin de travailler mon fichu caractère… et je resterais membre de cette meute pour ne pas devenir folle. Comprends-tu le bien fondé de tout ça Jacob ? Je ne t'ennuierais pas, et réciproquement. Tout le monde sera content_.

Il était hors de question que je retourne sous l'autorité de Sam. J'en étais tout simplement incapable… Je savais que je ne le supporterais pas.  
Je voulais m'enfuir, prendre ma vie en main, ne plus entendre parler ni de vampires, ni de légendes qui transforment des hommes en loups.  
Je voulais prendre cette chance qui m'était enfin offerte.

Recommencer ailleurs, rencontrer des gens normaux qui ne risquaient pas de mourir sous les crocs d'une bête assoiffée de sang.  
Je voulais être maître de mon avenir, simplement.

Jacob tourna les talons et prit lentement le chemin du retour. Il paraissait encore choqué.

_- Laisses-moi y réfléchir, Leah. Ça fait beaucoup de chose à digérer d'un coup.  
- Naturellement. Ne te précipite pas._ Je ne voulais pas qu'il me donne une réponse négative parce qu'il s'était senti pressé.

Seth bougonnait dans son coin. Mais il était conscient que nous avions raison. Il n'abandonnerait pas notre mère. Il retournerait à la Push et protègerait la tribu, comme c'était son devoir.  
Jake pensait à la question de l'intimité dans une meute à deux, juste avec moi. Je ne commentai pas ses réflexions, pour lui prouver combien notre cohabitation serait facile.

Nous tombâmes sur une meute de cerfs à queue noire.  
Je soupirai, mais n'hésitai pas. J'avais bien trop faim, mon ventre me faisait presque mal tellement il était vide, à cause du peu de nourriture que j'avais avalé ce matin.  
Les transformations nous prenaient beaucoup d'énergie, et mon corps avait besoin de bien plus pour être en forme.

Mon plongeon fut rapide et efficace, gracieux même. Je vis l'admiration dans les yeux de Jacob. Je tuai le plus gros, le mâle, avant que l'animal n'ait vu le danger.  
Devant mon dégout, je sentis Jacob laisser son loup prendre le contrôle, espérant que cela m'aiderait.

Son côté bestial libéré, ses instincts pratiques l'emportèrent, déteignant sur moi. Après un moment, j'essayais de voir les choses comme lui. Cela semblait si facile….  
Ce fut très étrange, nos esprits furent plus proches que jamais, car nous essayions de penser ensemble.  
Étrange mais efficace.

Mes dents déchirèrent le poil de la bête, poussées par l'instinct animal qui vivait en moi. Plutôt que d'autoriser mon humanité à me diriger, je suivis ma nature lupine et mordis dans la chair.

Plus tard, essuyant mon museau et mes pattes sur l'herbe humide, je le remerciais.  
_- Ta façon de penser n'est pas si ma_l, ajoutai-je. Je sentais enfin mon estomac être rassasié, pour la première fois depuis mon changement de meute.  
_- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob était retourné chez les Cullens. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui s'y passait, et ne voulais pas le savoir. Je connaissais seulement ce que les pensées de mon alpha et de Seth m'apprenaient : l'état de santé d'Isabella continuait à se dégrader, au fil des jours. Elle était véritablement en train de mourir.  
Et je savais que Jake souffrait de cette situation. Il ne supportait plus de la voir déjà dans un cercueil, tandis qu'elle trouvait toutes les excuses du monde au petit monstre qui grandissait en elle et qui la tuait.  
Pire : elle semblait l'aimer comme une mère aime son enfant.

C'était absolument horrible pour lui. Tout comme pour la sangsue responsable de ce drame, apparemment.

Et moi, je la détestais encore plus. Son égoïsme et sa bêtise étaient au summum lorsqu'elle disait à Jake que son enfant n'était pas responsable. Lui, ça le tuait à petit feu de la voir se désagréger ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller la voir, comme une espèce de voyeurisme morbide.

Avec Seth, nous avions finis notre patrouille matinale, et de ce fait, nous surveillions maintenant la maison des Cullens, tout en nous reposant un peu. Je crois que depuis ma mutation, je n'avais jamais si peu dormi et autant patrouillé sous ma forme animale.

Et mine de rien, c'était vraiment épuisant.

Nous entendîmes soudain des cris venants de l'intérieur. Isabella hurlait. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, mais ça ressemblait plus à des exclamations de joie que des cris d''horreur.  
_  
- Pour quoi elle s'extasie cette fois, sa sangsue ou son monstre ?,_ m'exclamais-je, de mauvaise humeur.  
_- Aller Leah, tu n'es pas obligée d'être si méchante. Tu sais Bella aimerait bien te connaitre un peu plus,_ plaida mon frère.  
_- Oui, et bien il en est hors de question. Pourquoi je voudrais faire copain-copine avec une fille que je trouve détestable ? Franchement, je ne veux pas faire d'efforts. De toute façon, on ne s'entendrait pas._

_- C'est sûr que si tu ne lui parles que pour l'insulter, ça risque pas….  
- Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Donc j'aurais difficilement pu l'insulter, comme tu dis. Mais je t'avoue qu'avec Jacob, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !__Sincèrement, c'est bien pour lui que…_

Coupée en plein milieu de ma phase par le vrombissement d'un moteur de voiture dernier cris, je tournais la tête vers l'entrée du garage des Cullens.  
Stupéfiés, nous vîmes Jacob en sortir dans l'une de leurs voitures luxurieuses. Ça m'étonnait fortement que les Cullens la lui aient prêtée sans une bonne raison.

Je le fixais, essayant de comprendre ce comportement. Il semblait être dans un état pitoyable. Ses mains serraient le volant avec une telle force que je m'étonnais de ne pas le voir craquer. Sa mâchoire, contractée au maximum, témoignait de sa rage. Mais ce furent ses yeux, qui me firent sortir de ma léthargie : une telle tristesse les habitait…

Lorsqu'il passa à coté de nous, à toute vitesse en faisant rugir le moteur, je lui courrais après.

_- Jacob !_ , j'hurlais son prénom, espérant que cela le ferait revenir vers nous, même s'il ne pouvait me comprendre. Après mon grognement, je croisai son regard dans le rétroviseur. Je vis qu'il hésitait à nous laisser ainsi, Seth et moi. Mais j'y vis aussi une grande douleur, et j'aurais juré voir ses yeux s'humidifier.

Il avait besoin de partir.

J'hochais la tête. Il détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur la route, et en accélérant il disparut dans un virage.

Je m'arrêtais. Mon frère me regardait, éberlué par la réaction de notre alpha, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait pas à quel point les actions et paroles d'Isabella le faisaient souffrir. Il était trop innocent.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir, que je me trouvais déjà devant la porte des Cullens. Aussitôt la sangsue d'Isabella était devant moi.  
_- Je veux parler à ton humaine, _pensais-je à son attention.

Il me sourit, et s'écarta après m'avoir fait signe qu'il m'autorisait à entrer uniquement sous forme humaine.

C'était de toute manière mon intention, et je me transformais d'un coup. Je passais le seuil de la maison.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui me prenait, j'étais seule et nue dans un nid de vampire.  
Mais je n'y prêtais que peu d'attention. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Jacob, qu'Isabella avait de nouveau fait souffrir, une fois de plus, une fois de trop.  
Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps qu'un membre de ma meute soit si mal à cause d'elle. Il fallait mettre fin à toutes ces jérémiades, aux pensées morbides de mon alpha, et à ses sentiments si négatifs.

Et puisqu'il semblait incapable de le faire seul, j'allais moi-même y mettre un terme.

J'arrivais dans le salon, où tout leur petit clan était réuni. Je vis leurs regards surpris, et je fus amusée de voir qu'ils pouvaient toujours aborder une expression choquée sur leur visage de pierre, eux qui étaient d'habitude si placides.  
Je les regardais à peine, alors que blondie mettait sa main devant les yeux de son ours.

Plantée devant une Isabella qui n'en revenait apparemment pas, et qui me lançait des regards gênés par ma nudité, je l'invectivais.  
Sèchement.

« Je veux te parler ».

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Il faut croire que j'étais assez imposante, à venir comme ça dans leur demeure.

« Seule », précisais-je en désignant sa garde rapprochée.  
« Je ne veux pas que tes sangsues écoutent ce que j'ai à te dire. S'ils connaissent la notion d'intimité, dis leur de se casser », je m'expliquais froidement.  
« Non, on ne laisse pas Bel.. »

« C'est bon, laissez-nous s'il vous plait », l'humaine coupa la parole à blondie. Je pouvais voir maintenant qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu me pousser à venir ici, sans défense et vulnérable. Elle me connaissait peu, mais suffisamment pour savoir que je les détestais tous, et que je ne leur faisais pas confiance.

Ils partirent donc à regret, allant dans les bois autour de la maison. Je connaissais l'extraordinaire ouïe des suceurs de sang, et ne me ferais pas avoir. Ils le savaient.  
Cependant le blond, accompagné de la voyante, me lança un lourd regard d'avertissement alors qu'ils passaient devant moi. Sans aucun doute, il avait senti que mes intentions n'étaient pas honorables.

Une fois la maison vidée de ses occupants, je me tournais vers Isabella et la toisais méchamment. Je commençais à lui parler.

« Je ne t'aime pas. Tu le sais, et les autres aussi. », Elle cilla légèrement, bien qu'elle fit tout pour que je ne le remarque pas. Je continuais.  
« Mais mon alpha voit en toi des qualités qui n'existent pas, et t'apprécie. Et même si j'ai vraiment du mal à le comprendre, je le respecte. C'est pour lui, et seulement pour lui que je vous aide, et ne t'imagines pas que c'est réellement pour sauver tes petites fesses de gamines et celles de tes sangsues. Je me contrefous que tu te fasses dévorer vivante par cette bestiole dans ton ventre. Si vous pouviez mourir toi et lui demain, ça m'arrangerais vraiment la vie. »

Elle était vraisemblablement choquée que j'ose lui dire tout cela en face. Qu'elle sache intérieurement ce que je pensais était une chose, que je le lui dise sans faux semblant en était une autre.

Je continuais sur ma lancée, impitoyable, avant que ses sangsues ne reviennent, alertées par leurs pouvoirs bizarres.

« Donc moi je me fiche de ta vie. Mais arrêtes de mêler Jacob à ton histoire morbide et dégoutante. Il a tout fait pour toi, cet imbécile. Et tu continues à lui en demander plus encore ? Mais ma pauvre fille, après l'avoir fait bannir de sa meute, séparé de son père, mis sa vie en danger trop de fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
Sa mort ? Le rendre plus malheureux que les pierres jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? »

Elle ne dit rien, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Devant son silence, je la pris par le bras et la secouait. Sa léthargie m'énervait au plus haut point !

« Hein ?! Dis-moi ! Tu dis que tu l'aimes, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste, tellement capricieuse que tu refuses de le laisser en paix ! Fricotes avec ta sangsue si tu veux, mais épargne Jacob. Je ne te le demanderais pas deux fois. Penses un peu à plus tard, quand tu ne seras plus là. Parce qu'il est inutile que tu te fasses des illusions, j'espère que tu le sais. Soit tu meurs, soit tu ne seras qu'une sangsue de plus. Et votre amitié, ou quoi que ce soit, ne sera plus d'actualité. »

J'haletais, le souffle coupé par mon discours.

Elle pleurait face à moi, toujours silencieuse, les épaules secouées par ses sanglots. Sans même chercher à se défendre, elle semblait accepter ce que je lui disais. Et je sentais même qu'elle était heureuse qu'on lui reproche enfin ses agissements. Qu'elle voulait souffrir de cette situation et qu'elle avait attendu cela depuis que Jacob dépérissait.

Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux humides, tel un chiot que l'on puni. Et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, je ressentis pour elle autre chose que la haine et de l'indifférence.

Elle m'émut. Je la fixais, ne sachant plus quoi dire, consciente d'avoir été exécrable.

D'un coup on me tira avec brutalité par le bras, m'éloignant d'elle. J'eus l'impression qu'elle allait me retenir pour que je puisse continuer à la faire souffrir.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'y penser plus, que le vampire qui me tenait me projeta à travers la pièce en feulant comme un chat sauvage. Mon corps eut le réflexe de muter. Je retombais sur mes quatre pattes, faisant face à la famille entière.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Isabella, qui reniflait toujours, mais qui essayait de reprendre contenance, pour ne pas envenimer la situation.  
Je fis alors quelque chose d'impensable. J'étais emportée par mes sentiments, déboussolée par sa réaction, et je savais que les sangsues ne me feraient rien.

Je ne pus cependant retenir un frisson d'effrois lorsque, le cœur battant, je me sentis me transformer, face à des vampires en colère et agressifs. Ils étaient en positions d'attaque, tel un mur protecteur devant l'humaine.  
Je leur tournais le dos, et sortis d'un pas mesuré du salon, puis de la maison.

Bien plus tard, quand mon alpha m'engueula pour avoir blessé sa chérie, je m'excusais platement. J'étais bien trop préoccupée pour lui prêter vraiment attention.

Comment avais-je pu leur faire confiance au point de faire ce que j'avais fait ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais l'impression que depuis ma désertion de la meute de Sam toutes mes croyances étaient misent à mal…

Il fallut que je l'accepte pourtant : je ne détestais plus les Cullens. Pire, je leur faisais confiance aveuglement en ce qui concernait ma propre sécurité, même si je n'aimais toujours pas que Seth passe autant de temps avec eux.

Je ne restais plus seulement parce que cela m'empêchait de retourner sous les ordres de Sam. Je me rendais compte que je tenais à les protéger eux aussi. Qu'il était important pour moi que je ne les laisse pas se faire assassiner par la meute sans rien faire.

Assassiner… Je les considérais donc comme des personnes à part entière. Même s'ils continuaient à me dégouter pour ce qu'ils étaient.  
Ha que c'était dur ! Démêler mes pensées, mes idéaux et mes envies était bien compliqué. Il n'y avait pas d'évidence. Juste les faits et ce que je ressentais.

De plus j'avais vu autre chose chez Isabella. Elle souffrait de la situation. Pas de la douleur que lui causait la chose dans son ventre, mais de celle dont elle était elle-même responsable chez les autres. Elle avait été soulagée, même si déboussolée, que quelqu'un lui fasse sentir qu'elle faisait souffrir Jacob. Parce qu'elle en était consciente, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, si ce n'est souffrir un peu avec ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle n'avait pas que des défauts, contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit.

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis tranquille. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, je ne râlais pas sur notre situation précaire. Mon frère me regardait, étonné. Il m'observa tourner en rond, puis me coucher sur ma paillasse, la queue battante.

J'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard qui semblait pouvoir lire dans ma tête, alors que je me concentrais sur des choses stupides, je lui expliquais, dans un grognement.

_- Bon, d'accord. Les Cullens ne sont pas si horribles. _

Son sourire niais m'énerva.

_- Mais il est hors de question que j'ai des relations avec eux, tu m'entends ! Je ne les apprécie pas, tout comme Bella. Maintenant arrêtes d'avoir cette tête d'idiot et tais-toi !_

Je boudais, de mauvaise humeur. Je continuerais à être la même avec eux, je n'allais pas faire amie-amis avec des vampires non plus !  
Je lui tournais le dos, dans un mouvement puéril.

Je ratais du coup l'immense sourire de loup qui s'imprima sur son visage lorsqu'il m'entendit appeler cette humaine que je haïssais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, par son surnom.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui apprécient d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas le temps de composer une chanson.  
Je ne dirais que deux mots : chaque review augmente de 10% les chances de survie de mes bébé chats!


	13. Chapter 12 : la naissance

Bonjour tout le monde.

J'imagine que les plus plates excuses ne suffiraient pas. J'ai finis d'organiser ma nouvelle vie, je reprend donc l'écriture.

Merci à Mélodie, qui par sa simple review m'a fait prendre conscience que des personnes attendaient la suite de ma fiction. Non! Je ne serais pas un de ces auteurs qui laissent une histoire à moitié commencée. Non, je ne serais pas un auteur égoïste.  
Quand je suis revenue sur ce site à l'instant, et que je suis allée voir les fréquentations de ma fiction, j'ai eu honte. Est-ce que vous avez espéré en vain un chapitre durant vos vacances, ou bien ais-je la chance que l'on attende la suite ailleurs qu'en France? Je parle des USA, du Canada, de la Cote d'Ivoire, de la Roumanie, la Thaïlande, Madagascar,l'Italie, la Nouvelle-Calédonie, Croatie, la Suisse et l'Espagne.  
Expatriés français, ou étranger? Faites vous connaître. Et vous tous aussi, chers lecteurs de France. Je répondrais à chacun de vous personnellement à propos de mon absence, de ce que je compte faire à propos de ma fiction.

De ce fait, et parce que l'envie d'écrire, même si elle n'est pas encore revenue, ne saurait tarder, je l'espère, je vais reprendre un rythme de postage habituel.

Merci encore de lire ma fiction, et de m'en parler.

Réponse aux reviews :

Nicky : Salut à toi! Merci pour ton précédent message. Je sais, ça s'est fait attendre, mais j'espère que tu aimera toujours. Bisous

Ps : A la personne qui as commenté en anonyme, sous le nom de"fan", le chapitre 1. Si tu passes par hasard ici, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée que tu n'ai pas poussé ta lecture au chapitre suivant. Le père de Leah est bien mort, comme dans le livre. J'essaie d'être la plus crédible possible par rapport aux livre de SM. Seulement je met la lumière sur un passage oublié du livre.  
En tout cas, merci pour ta review, pour ma syntaxe ^^.

Ps 2 : Sachez que comme j'ai finis ce chapitre aujourd'hui ma bêta ne l'a pas corrigé. Je ferais donc la correction après. Il faut que je reprenne une avance d'un ou deux chapitre. En attendant, vous aurez les autres toujours sans correction, en fonction du jour où je les finis.

Ps 3 : pour ceux que ça intéresse : mon petit chat est définitivement sauvé, après beaucoup d'effort et de temps. Il s'appelle Mowgli.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La naissance

Nous étions en pleine après-midi, je me faisais dorer le poil sous un soleil qui était relativement chaud pour les alentours de Forks.  
Seth jouait dans le ruisseau, tandis que Jacob rendais visite à Isabella. Je continuais à l'appeler ainsi, pour clouer le bec à mon imbécile de frère. Même si je l'appréciais bien plus qu'avant.

Notre alpha nous avait donné quartier libre le temps qu'il revienne. J'en profitais pleinement, me reposant sans penser à rien. C'était agréable.

Soudain, un hurlement affreux me fit sursauter. Déjà sur mes quatre pattes, je me précipitais vers la provenance du bruit, mon frère sur mes talons. J'arrivais bien avant lui, et l'odeur de sang qui m'attendait me fit stopper à l'entrée de la maison. Après avoir repris forme humaine, je passais la tête par la porte en essayant de ne pas m'enfuir en courant à cause de la puanteur et des cris qui me parvenaient.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? », hurlai-je, même si je savais parfaitement que les vampires à l'intérieur n'avaient pas besoins que j'hausse le ton pour m'entendre.

Personne ne me répondit, même si je continuais d'entendre les gémissements de Bella. Elle hurlait qu'on le fasse sortir.  
Elle accouchait.

Le sang tapait dans mes tempes alors que je pénétrai dans le hall. Soudain un énorme fracas me fit courir. Peut-importe que l'on ne m'ait pas invitée, la situation ne semblait pas être sous contrôle…

Je vis alors Emmett qui essayait de faire sortir blondie sans la blesser. En revanche, elle ne semblait pas prendre de précaution avec lui. Elle ressemblait aux harpies que l'on voit dans la mythologie grecques. Celles qui dévorent les hommes.  
Elle se débattait furieusement pour retourner dans le salon. Là d'où venait l'odeur de sang.

En un rien de temps, comprenant la situation, je mutais, ne faisant pas attention aux meubles précieux qui m'entouraient, et plantais mes crocs dans son bras, ce qui la fit rugir de douleur.

Emmett me fixa, et je crus pendant un moment qu'il allait m'attaquer. Puis il m'aida à la faire mettre dehors, et à l'y maintenir. J'étais plus efficace que lui et Seth, qui nous avait enfin rejoints, puisque je n'avais pas peur qu'elle m'en veuille une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé ses esprits.  
Je lui aurais arraché une jambe sans soucis, si je n'avais pas craint la réaction de son mari.

Alice, la voyante, nous rejoignit peu après. Elle était accompagnée de jasper. Nous avions entretenu une relation cordiale depuis mon coup de gueule. Alice en avait été fort soulagée, et me collait dès que j'étais dans les environs puisque son pouvoir n'était plus efficace quand elle était près de moi. Elle m'avait en effet avoué que la chose dans le ventre de Bella brouillait ses visions et lui donnait un mal de crane constant.

Nous attendîmes donc tous les six que les hurlements cessent. Puis j'avais reconnu le cri de douleur de mon alpha.

Alice et Rosalie, qui était redevenu elle-même, se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Nous les suivîmes.

Le spectacle qui nous attendait dans le salon me brisa le cœur. Le cadavre d'Isabella était posé sur une table d'opération en plein milieu du salon. Edward s'acharnait sur ce qui restait d'elle.  
Dans ses bras inertes se trouvait un bébé silencieux.

Rosalie regarda brièvement la scène, avant de s'emparer de l'enfant, qui semblait normal. Je le regardais plus attentivement, ce petit monstre qui avait tué sa mère.  
Je fus heureuse que le télépathe ait trop de chagrin pour m'écouter.

Mais ce bébé ne ressemblait pas à ce que j'avais imaginé. Il n'avait pas de crocs, et du sang coulait dans ses veines, je le sentais. Il semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, même si son odeur était étrange.  
Pas répugnante comme son père, mais pas non plus totalement saine et pure comme celle qu'avait eue sa mère.

Quand blondie disparut avec lui de mon champ de vision, je me retournais. Jacob était tombé sur ses genoux, et était immobile. Totalement amorphe.  
Edward injectait sans relâche des seringues de venin dans le corps sans vie d'Isabella. Personne ne semblait avoir le courage de lui dire d'arrêter.  
Carlisle serrait fortement Esmée dans ses bras. Tous deux sanglotaient des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais.  
Alice ne bougeait plus, les yeux dans le vague, tandis que Jasper, sans doute envahi par tous les sentiments environnants, vacillait, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il sortit rapidement.

Seth était en larme, et s'accrochait à Emmett. Je frissonnais de le voir se coller contre ce corps froid, mais je fus soulagée que quelqu'un puisse tenir ce rôle qui me semblait au-dessus de mes forces.

J'avais devant moi des vampires, créatures qu'on m'avait toujours décris comme des monstres assoiffés de sangs, froids et insensibles. Les voir ainsi, essayant désespérément de faire sortir leur chagrins suite à la mort de l'un des leurs, sans pouvoir y parvenir me fis monter les larmes aux yeux.

La nécessité de sortir m'assaillit, même si je n'en connaissais pas l'origine. Peut-être avais-je besoin de m'éloigner de toute cette douleur qui me rappelait la mienne, alors que je commençais tous juste à m'en relever.

Je sortis en courant, et me transformais sur le champ. Je voulais sentir le bien être que m'apportait la sensation de puissance due à mes muscles de loups.

Je m'arrêtais net dans mon élan. Quelque chose clochait.  
Me concentrant, je senti immédiatement qu'on avait franchi notre frontière, et qu'une meute de loup courait dans notre direction, Sam à leur tête. J'aurais reconnu le bruit de sa course à des kilomètres.  
Ses intentions étaient claires.

Les salauds ! Ils avaient attendu l'accouchement, afin de voir si le bébé survivrait. Et maintenant, ils attaquaient alors qu'aucun des membres de la famille Cullen n'était capable de découvrir l'intrusion dans notre territoire, et encore moins de se battre.

Je poussais un long hurlement, espérant que se sachant découverte, la meute renoncerait.  
Elle ralenti à peine sa course. Il restait moins de 5 min avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la clairière qui entourait la demeure.

Jasper atterrit d'un coup devant moi. Je sursautais en geignant de peur, surprise.  
Il regarda un instant dans la direction que j'indiquais et comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Son esprit guerrier sembla prendre le dessus sur son chagrin, et il partit si rapidement que je faillis ne pas le voir bouger.  
Il était vraiment puissant, même pour un vampire….

Presque aussitôt, les Cullens étaient à côté de moi, ainsi que mon frère. Seuls manquaient Jacob, Edward et Rosalie. J'imaginais qu'ils étaient tellement malheureux qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu Jasper leur parler. Blondie devait s'occuper de l'enfant.

Sam sorti des bois à toute vitesse, freinant à quelques mètres seulement du mur que nous formions.  
Mes jambes faillirent lâcher alors que je faisais face au loup puissant qu'il était. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis que j'avais fui la meute. Ses yeux s'attardèrent à peine sur moi, et mon cœur rata un battement.  
Je me détestais de ressentir ces sentiments pour lui.

Mais malgré les émotions qui m'assaillaient, je comptais l'empêcher de tuer les Cullens. Même si je devais me battre contre celui que j'aimais encore contre mon grès.

Les vampires, Seth et moi faisions face à la meute dans son entier, grognant et feulant pour les effrayer. Peine perdue.  
Sam eu un petit instant d'hésitation, qui me donna espoir : il ne m'attaquerait pas.

Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter quand il se jeta sur Jasper, le plus dangereux des vampires présents. La meute suivie immédiatement son mouvement, et nous bougeâmes tous en même temps.

Jared m'attrapa le flanc et essaya de me coucher au sol. Je me dégageais en le mordant férocement à la patte, et me relevais.

Mon dieu, je me battais contre mon propre clan, ma tribu. Je vis que Seth hésitait aussi face à Collin. Celui-ci lui tournait d'ailleurs autour sans chercher à le blesser. Il l'empêchait juste de poster secours aux Cullens.

Je ripostais à l'attaque de Jared à l'aide de mes pattes, tout en claquant des mâchoires. Je refusais de le blesser trop profondément. Il faisait de même.

Mais je vis alors Alice, Paul sur le corps. Elle retenait le loup qui cherchait à lui arracher la tête, et elle semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Il ne voulait pas seulement la blesser. Il voulait la tuer.  
En regardant autour de moi je vis ce qui, trop prise dans mon combat, m'avait échappé. Seul Seth et moi n'étions pas en danger de mort.

Rageusement je mordais Jared le plus fort que je le pus, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, trop surprit par mon attaque, je fonçais droit sur Paul.  
Nous roulâmes au sol, et j'ordonnais immédiatement à Seth de se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'était plus question de retenir nos coups.

Je ne prêtais plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de nous, tant mon cœur saignait de s'attaquer à un loup. Mais je préférais ça plutôt que de ne rien faire, et regarder mourir les Cullens, auxquels je m'étais attaché – _un tout petit peu- _me fustigeais-je.

Soudain un cri me fit lever la tête. Les loups m'imitèrent tous, soumis à cet ordre qui était celui d'un alpha. Les Cullens firent de même.

Jacob était devant l'entrée de la maison, blondie, à son côté, portait l'enfant.  
D'un mouvement, la meute de Sam s'avança vers leur proie qui était soudain à leur portée.

« Stop ! » répéta mon alpha.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer. Le code de la tribu vous l'interdit. »

Sam grogna, secoua la tête.  
Je passais en revue rapidement les lois de la tribu. La situation était incompréhensible.

« Renesmée est mon imprégnée. Aucun loup n'a le droit de lui faire du mal. », lâcha Jacob.

J'étais hébétée. Totalement.  
Jacob, mon alpha qui refusait l'imprégnation, celui qui était amoureux d'Isabella, s'était imprégné de sa fille, qu'elle avait eue avec une sangsue ? Impossible !

Je geignais, c'était invraisemblable !

Chacun semblait penser de même. Mais je vis au visage de blondie, qu'il disait vrai. Surtout lorsqu'elle plaça l'enfant dans les bras de Jake.  
C'était vraiment bizarre…

Sam fit volteface, poussa un grondement de colère, et s'en alla, sa meute derrière lui. Seul Quil et Embry s'attardèrent un peu, jappant des félicitations à Jake, comme il était de coutume de le faire normalement.  
Pour les loups, l'imprégnation était un véritable bonheur. Et à en juger l'expression de Jacob, il semblait plus qu'heureux de s'être imprégner.

Ensuite tout ce passa très vite. Une fois la meute de Sam partie, les Cullens s'approchèrent de l'enfant, avec Seth. Moi je restais en arrière.

Je les vis observer Jacob suspicieusement. Comment leur en vouloir ?

Puis Carlisle leur expliqua ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Il n'avait pas fini ses explications qu'un hurlement de joie retenti dans la maison. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, je captais un bruit que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant, bien trop préoccupée par l'arrivée de Sam.

Le sourire et la réaction des Cullens me confortèrent dans mes impressions. Je fus soulagée, comme tous ceux présents.

Dans cette maison où ne se tenaient qu'un vampire et un cadavre, j'entendais le battement frénétique d'un cœur en mutation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isabella avait fini par se réveiller. Tout le monde attendait ce moment avec impatience, même moi. Je culpabilisais un peu, puisque les derniers mots que j'avais eu avec elle lorsqu'elle était humaine avaient été durs.

Je n'étais pas à son chevet cependant, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Pas besoin d'attiser sa haine de nouveaux né si elle m'en tenait rancœur. J'avais voulu attendre un peu avant de la rencontrer, car avec sa force, même ma meute et les Cullens auraient surement eu du mal à la retenir, si elle avait eu l'envie de m'arracher la tête.

J'avais donc attendu, ainsi que Seth et Jacob. En effet, même si nos odeurs devaient répugner tous les vampires, l'attrait de notre sang pouvait rester une tentation pour une sangsue qui venait de se transformer.  
Et la moindre morsure nous était mortelle.

Inutile de tenter le diable.

Puis Isabella avait fait preuve d'une maitrise sans pareille. Elle n'avait que peu de mal à se contrôler en présence de sang humain.  
Carlisle pensait que c'était dû à son don. Parce que oui, comme toutes les sangsues qui se respectent apparemment, elle avait acquis un pouvoir. Les Cullens pensaient qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une version plus développé de la capacité qu'elle avait humaine : une résistance mentale aux dons des autres vampires.

Tout s'était passé sans incident, jusqu'à ce qu'elle blesse mon frère. Je crois que dans l'action je l'avais mordue, mais elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir.  
Après tout c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait attaqué mon alpha. Seth, voulant jouer les héros, s'était interposé, puis avait volé sur plusieurs mètres.

Quel idée aussi de la part de Jacob, de lui apprendre son imprégnation quelques heures après sa transformation !  
Quel imbécile …

Je crois d'ailleurs, que de tous les évènements récents, c'était celui qui me perturbait le plus. Davantage que la transformation d'Isabella, plus encore que mon autorisation à retourner à la réserve.

S'imprégner d'un bébé avait déjà du mal à passer. Mais d'un enfant mi- humain, mi- vampire était le summum ! Et je n'étais pas la seule à penser cela, apparemment.  
Jacob avait dû retourner à la réserve, pour y subir un examen en règle de la part des anciens. Ils avaient cherché, en vain, à expliquer le phénomène. Mais comme ils ne savaient pas vraiment l'origine ni la cause de l'imprégnation, ils ne trouvèrent rien, évidement.

Je me plaignais régulièrement à Jacob. Dès que je le voyais avec la gamine, en fait. Je trouvais ça contraire à notre principe de défense des humains.  
Mais intérieurement, je m'en accommodais plus facilement que je ne voulais le faire croire. En effet, cette imprégnation avait rendu les choses bien plus faciles.

Puisque l'imprégnation marchait dans les deux sens, la famille Cullen, par leur attachement à l'enfant étaient liées aux Black. Par là même le contrat passé avec les Quileutes prenait une dimension bien moins solennelle. Désormais, plus de méfiance absolue entre notre tribu et leur clan.

La meute de Sam n'était donc plus un danger. Enfin, ce conflit ayant pris fin, nous avions reçu l'autorisation de retourner à la réserve, tout en restant dans la meute de Jacob, bien sûr.  
Embry et Quil nous avaient d'ailleurs rejoints. Nous étions dorénavant cinq loups.

« Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien », marmonnais-je dans ma barbe, observant mon alpha qui faisait l'idiot pour faire rire la gamine.  
Celle-ci me donnait d'ailleurs la frousse. Enfin, toutes proportions gardée bien entendu….

Disons juste que je n'aimais pas voir les changements de comportement de mon alpha.

Et puis….  
Elle était étrange. Son statut hybride en faisait un être à part, et donc inconnu.  
Elle grandissait vite. Trop vite. Et elle avait des pouvoirs à faire peur. Heureusement, elle ne possédait pas de venin. Elle s'amusait souvent à mordre Jake, ce que je trouvais stupide et dégradant. Mais la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, j'avais cru assister à la mort de mon alpha. Je n'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs à avoir eu l'une des plus belles peurs de ma vie.

Je gigotais un peu sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Et refusais par principe le coussin qu'Esmée me proposa.  
Ce jour-là, nous étions tous au salon. Je parle des Cullens, et de ma meute. Effectivement, je passais beaucoup de temps chez eux, parce que même si ma situation avait été éclaircie et « pardonnée » par la tribu, il n'en reste pas moins qu'on me fixait comme une bête au zoo.  
Je fuyais donc la réserve. Et puis Jacob était tout le temps dans la maison vampire alors…. Je le suivais.

La gamine, était tranquillement assise sur le canapé, avec son cheptel d'admirateur autour. Elle était le centre de l'attention, et semblait adorer cela.  
Moi, assise dans mon coin, un bouquin sur les genoux et les fesses douloureuse à cause du bois de la chaise, j'essayais de ne pas l'observer.  
C'était difficile, car il fallait avouer qu'elle était très belle. Et captivante. Mais je refusais de céder, à cause de ses origines.

Jacob la prit sur ses genoux pour la faire sautiller. Son rire emplissait la pièce. C'était un rire d'enfant, un de ceux qu'on voudrait écouter toute la journée.  
Elle lui attrapa la main et la mordilla.

« Alors ma chérie, ça a quel goût le Cabot ? », lui demanda blondie.

Nessie fit les gros yeux à sa tante, elle ne semblait pas apprécier le surnom de Son loup. C'était mon alpha qui m'avait expliqué qu'elle le nommait ainsi lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Dans sa tête bien sûr. Parce que si elle savait déjà parler, elle ne le faisait que rarement, puisqu'elle préférait vraisemblablement utiliser son autre moyen de communication.

Quand les débilitées de Jake n'eurent plus d'intérêt, elle se déplaça sur le canapé pour venir se percher sur les genoux d'Alice.  
Je regardais, affligée, le spectacle de toutes ces actions gagatisantes dont chacun semblait être victime.

Soudain, ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi alors qu'Emmett essayait d'attirer son attention. La gamine sembla alors se désintéresser totalement de l'attention dont elle était l'objet, et elle porta la main à la tempe de sa mère. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna à demi, l'enfant dans les bras, pour m'observer.

« Leah, tu veux bien t'approcher ? Ça ferait plaisir à Renesmée… », me demanda-t-elle, incertaine, tout en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance que j'accepte.  
Les autres paraissaient éberlués que l'enfant ose demande mon attention, alors qu'elle avait la leur.

Moi je remarquais surtout que Bella s'obstinait à l'appeler par l'hideux prénom qu'elle avait choisi, au lieu d'opter pour le surnom que tout le monde avait adopté depuis la naissance. Même moi je trouvais que Nessie lui allait mieux.

Je les regardais. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais surprise, mais surtout je me demandais où était l'arnaque, puisque je n'avais jamais témoigné que de l'indifférence au bébé. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était suffisamment grande pour comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas.

Je répondis, autant à la mère qu'à la fille, qui, je le savais parfaitement, comprendrait chaque mots prononcés.

« Heu… Et bien, en fait…. Je… ha oui, je n'ai pas encore finie mon livre… Et ma mère m'attend à la réserve. Donc je vais y aller, hein. »

Me levant prestement, ne prêtant pas attention aux mines scandalisées de Rosalie, Emmett et Alice, essayant de ne pas voir les visages compréhensifs d'Isabella et d'Esmée, refusant de voir l'expression déçue de Nessie et celle de Jacob, je m'enfuis hors de la maison.

Je refusais de voir en Renesmée autre chose que ce qu'elle était : la fille d'une sangsue. J'avais déjà bien du mal à accepter mon attachement croissant pour la famille Cullen. Ce n'était pas la peine que je me déteste plus encore à cause d'une gamine qui avait des pouvoirs étranges et qui risquait de mourir dans moins de dix ans. J'avais déjà bien assez souffert.

Et puis, à cause d'elle mon rêve de partir loin de Forks, de commencer une vie nouvelle ne se réaliserait jamais.  
Jacob ne la quitterait plus. Et partir seule, sans alpha, était impossible.

Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que c'était son existence qui mettait fin à tous mes projets.

* * *

Au matin de ta vie sur la planète  
Ébloui par l'éclat de ces êtres  
A l´infini, tu t´éveilles aux merveilles  
De ce loup, qui t´attend et t´appelle

Lecteur tu as tant de choses à lire  
Mais j'aime tout ce que tu as à dire  
Recueillir l'héritage  
Qui vient de ton passage  
Dans l´harmonie d´une chaîne de reviews

C´est l´histoire de la vie  
Le cycle éternel  
D'une enfant bénie, rendue immortelle

La ronde infinie  
De ce cycle éternel  
C'est l'histoire, l'histoire des reviews

C´est l´histoire de la vie  
Le cycle éternel  
D´une enfant bénie, rendue immortelle

La ronde infinie  
De ce cycle éternel  
C´est l´histoire, l´histoire des reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une information. Non, n'ayez pas peur lol.

Je vous informe juste que je n'ai pas encore internet dans mon logement étudiant. Là je me suis rendue chez une amie pour poster, mais je ne voulais pas non plus abuser en y restant 1h pour poster mon chapitre. Il est écrit, je n'abandonne pas.

J'aurais internet dans tous les cas le week-end prochain, puisque je rentre chez mes parents. J'espère cependant recevoir mon abonnement dans la semaine, mais sait-on jamais ^^.

Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Et à dans 7 jours pour le chapitre, cette fois!

Bisous


End file.
